Dreams Of You
by Catherine Woods
Summary: First Fanfiction Henry's Dreams I couldn't imagine Henry not knowing something was wrong when Catherine was kidnapped! Starts during the episode 1x20. Was previously rated T, Now an M story. Thanks TO ALL MY READERS! Y'ALL ARE AWESOME!
1. Longings Of The Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, Not Mine I Would Never Have killed Henry Off and He and Catherine would have gotten rid of more dead bodies together and had more passionate love scenes. JS.

My first fanfiction ever so i hope you like it! But please be gentle if you don't!

For LinaOso cause you are awesome and gave me inspiration at 3 a.m. for this story and encouraged me to try and are so encouraging with my videos! And thanks for the editing help also!

That Voice. Her Voice. Catherine's Voice! He always heard her voice in his dreams. It was as if she was haunting him but Catherine was still very much alive! It didn't matter how drunk he became or how many women he invited into his bed, his dreams were always reserved for her, and whatever fantasies his mind decided to torment him with. He heard her soft melodic tone when she spoke to their children, her harsh stern falsetto when he angered her to the breaking point. He even still heard her sighs of pleasure from when they were young and still in love, before his ego and her fear had torn them apart. He sometimes still wondered, as he lay with his latest conquest by his side, if Catherine's moans of ecstasy would be the same after all these years. It didn't matter how many women he brought to their limit, he always compared their screams of ecstasy to hers! Catherine was a passionate woman in all things in life, as her hot-headed Medici blood would allow nothing less, and their early years of love-making had been no different.

Tonight his dreams though had not been about her pleasure-filled screams, or soft reassurances to their children, or her berating tone when he did some ridiculously stupid act to boyishly get her attention. It was her desperate little cries for help and the vulnerable look in her eyes in his nightmare that haunted him. He had awakened in a cold sweat after dreaming of her being grabbed from behind and being gagged and blind-folded and he couldn't get her screams of desperation out of his head. Henry sighed in frustration as he rolled the girl away from him and sat up on the side of the bed. Although he knew it was just a dream he still felt something was terribly wrong. How he wished he was at home in his own castle so he could be assured of his wife's safety instead of here in Paris with… What was her name again? He would have to send for word of her safety at first light. It was a strange feeling that after all these years of their bitter war between themselves why he even still cared at all. At least he should be happy if he could be rid of her wicked games. Shouldn't he feel that way since she had been a thorn in his side for years? Since she had given birth to a child that wasn't his? Since the affair with Richard? At the very least her scheming and undermining of his authority should give him a little glee from her pain, if she was actually in any at all. Instead he felt an unfounded fear that she wouldn't be there to greet him as he came through the gates. They might not share a bed anymore but she would always hold his heart, even if he hated admitting it even to himself. He would just have to send a rider out right now to assuage his fears for the moment, at least. It might have just been a dream, but she was still his Queen and he knew without her strength he wouldn't be half the man he was today.

Next Chapter will be Catherine's POV! Coming Soon!


	2. Fears and Wants

Disclaimer: I don't own Reign and am making no money off of this!

Warning Label: I cried while writing this and it liable to bring up some very strong emotions! Takes place while Catherine is kidnapped so its her thoughts and emotions during her time alone in the shack. Shout out to Ron Pope and the song A Drop In The Ocean for getting me into the depths of despair to write for Catherine in her time of need!

Catherine was frightened more so than she had been in years. She was God knows where, shackled and blindfolded, and the only thing she could depend on was the greed of an un-named kidnapper, although that human flaw had served her well all her life. She hadn't thought she would have been vulnerable enough to be kidnapped again! It brought back those horrible memories that she never wanted to confront. The siege of the castle by Count Vincent and his men had brought up the same raw emotions, and she had promised herself that if she survived she would never again be left defenseless, but alas, here she was again. Powerless, without any comfort of knowing if she would ever see her children, and yes even Henry, again. She had doubled her guard since the siege, but she had made one possibly fatal mistake, and commanded them to wait outside of the church while she made her confessions of her many sins. Now, it was the worst decision she had made since she'd had those Scots murdered, but at the time she hadn't wanted anyone who wasn't already privy to that information to have any leverage to use against her. If she'd have known she would have ordered those who she had trusted with the information to accompany her, but what's the use of might have been's? Now all she could do was sit and ponder her fate.

Her faceless kidnapper had left her alone for quite some time and she could only imagine it was nightfall or close to dawn. The cold seeped into her bones and the shackles had already rubbed her wrists raw from her consistently trying to pull to get free, as if by her physical strength she could break her bonds and flee for her life. Her body might be bound but her mind was racing to conclusions on who was behind her kidnapping almost faster than even she could comprehend. She had no doubt that Mary; Queen of Scots was behind this matter. The day of her kidnapping she had denied her request to help her mother and rebuked her for begging. Queens never beg! Who else but Mary would have a better reason to have her kidnapped and held for ransom? Desperate for her mother's life and in dire need of funds, the young woman must have been pushed to a precipice she wouldn't have reached for years under normal circumstances and Mary knew of the riches of the Medicis' . Mary, however, would be unaware of her family's strict tradition to never negotiate with kidnapper's where their all important money was to be exchanged. Frugality was more important than bowing to the whims of every ruffian who held their family members for ransom. They wouldn't have stayed devilishly rich that way at all!

So with that knowledge she awaited her unknown assailants return, wondering how her children would react if she was delivered to them piece by piece or even at all? What would their fates be without Henry to acknowledge them as he had done for so many years? Without her protection, love, and support she was sure they would be vulnerable to attacks from all sides. Would he even try to protect them? She wished that she could believe he would, but with everything that had transpired in their marriage she felt sure that they were in danger even now as she was stuck in this God forsaken place. Would Henry remarry? Of course he would! Barely cold in her grave, she was sure Diane would be making the most elaborate of marriage plans to finally legitimize her tawdry affair with Henry. Her Henry! After all the years of his public humiliation of her, she still couldn't help the sob that escaped her dry lips from the thoughts of how soon Henry would move on and how easily forgotten she would be as all of his many mistresses through the years had been. She was sure he had forgotten their long daily walks by the lake and even longer passionate nights from their happier younger years. They had both been different people back then, and even though she would never admit it to anyone, she still dreamed every night of those kinder, simpler times. Of those times when she was naïve, and he was so, so, gentle. When their love burned stronger than any flame ever could, until they had been consumed in their passions for one another.

She was so dominated by the depth of her emotions that she didn't even realize the chill of the cold through her thin gown. She wished they could turn back time and just love each other again. They had played their parts as King and Queen so well and kept France together for so long that she wondered if the man and the woman even existed anymore? If she had just been a woman, and he a man, would things have been different? Would their love have lasted a lifetime? Would their children have had a doting father who taught their sons how to be men and taught their daughters how they should be treated by the love of their life? Would their children have seen their love in their gentle embraces? Granted, she admittedly hated thinking of what could have been but in her weak state alone she let her tears and secret longings flow from her heart and down her cheeks. She could still remember the lingering feeling of his fingers gently touching her cheek the last time they had been together. He had been gentler than he had been in years and it was almost like those early stolen moments. She had caught a glimpse of the man instead of the King. He hadn't commanded in his passion, only given willingly everything he thought she needed and wanted, but then it had all fallen apart again with the revelation of her affair with Richard, and Catherine was sure if it hadn't been for diplomacy sake he would have beheaded her. His wrath and pain was clear in his eyes. She had broken him! That knowledge reduced their long buried love to ash and scattered them to the four winds. She was sure his request of her to stay with him after they had disposed of that poor bohemian girl had been him trying to regain power over her in the only way Henry knew how to control all the women in his life. He was the King and could bend everyone to his will. He knew he couldn't have her in his bed at his beckoning call and it still irked him. She knew Henry better than she knew anyone and he never took well to being said no to. That had been the cause of the problems in their marriage to begin with! She just couldn't bite her tongue when it came to him and he'd wanted a more obedient wife. In his angry and just to cause her pain he had brought Diane back to court and had broken Catherine's heart. From then on, whenever he visited her chambers it was out of their duty to make heirs and although a part of her had died she had to secure her position. It had become a cold callous routine without much tenderness from either of them.

She'd drifted so far into her memories that she had fallen into a trance-like state until she heard footsteps behind her! She heard the turning of the key in the lock and felt the opening of the door as the cold wet breeze brought her fully back to reality. Her fate had just walked through the door. She cried out in fear and surprise when the wet sticky package landed in her lap. She was still a survivor. She would see her children again! She would see Henry. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she still needed him and the memory of their love.

I am fulfilling my readers wishes and continuing this story! Thanks so much my reviewers!

LinaOso thank you so so much for your editing suggestions and i hope this chapter is to your liking!

love nebahat Your wish is my command!

Already have my next chapter idea so stay tuned!


	3. Second Chances

Disclaimer: Nope don't own em!

Shout out to The Fray For getting me through this chapter!

Henry hadn't had to wait long to hear of his nightmare being a reality. A few hours after he had sent out the rider, they had received word of Catherine's abduction from the arrival of one of Roman Medici's men. Within an hour, he had left Paris and his business matters behind and was traveling as fast towards home as he could.

He couldn't comprehend what was happening. Had he lost her for good? He had become so accustomed to their arrangement that he hadn't bothered to think of what ifs. What if he hadn't been a selfish bastard who threw tantrums like a child when he didn't get what he wanted immediately? What if she hadn't shut him out when they were trying for years to conceive an heir? What if they had trusted each other? What ifs were of no use at this moment though, because she could be lost to him forever! She couldn't actually be gone. It wasn't possible. They needed more time. They had to have more time! This could not be what was meant for their fates.

He reached the castle after dark that night. If it hadn't been for Henry's orders the men would have stopped hours ago to make camp, but Henry had ordered them on. It was a dangerous gamble, but one he was willing to take. He had to be there to organize the search. Catherine had been in charge of affairs while he was away in Paris and with her kidnapping and Francis away leading the troops to attack Calais, Mary would have had to make the decision of organizing search parties. He wasn't keen on her abilities to organize anything. She couldn't even control her own regent, how could he trust the well-being of his kidnapped wife to her?

He hadn't sent a rider ahead to notify the castle of his arrival and as he walked through the hall, to say the servants were in a panic would be an understatement, the few that were there that is. He was sure Mary would be in bed by this hour, but he had to find out what she had already accomplished, if anything at all. He, however, didn't make it to Mary's rooms before quite literally running into Roman de Medici. He had been pondering who had the gall and resources to have kidnapped Catherine that his anger had gotten the better of his attentions, and hadn't seen anything or anyone around him.

"Why the Hell don't you vermin watch where you are going?" exclaimed Roman de Medici, before realizing who he had even ran into. When he looked up and saw it was the King who he had spoken to in such a matter he hurried to cover up his mistake before he paid with his head.

"I'm so sorry, your Majesty, I hadn't received notice of your arrival! Please accept my sincerest of apologies for,"

"Yes, Yes, You bumbling fool, stop kissing ass and tell me, if anything at all, has been done to find my wife?" Henry said, barely registering the apology at all.

"Your Majesty, Catherine returned this afternoon, disheveled and angry, carrying Hortensa's head, but otherwise unharmed." Roman replied.

She was alive! Henry's heart leapt within him and despite his stern tone his stance became slightly more relaxed.

"Has anything been found out of whom was behind the act?" Henry inquired.

"Yes your Highness," Roman replied, "Catherine ordered us to search Hortensa's rooms and we found a letter explaining Hortensa's plot to have come here with the intention of having Catherine kidnapped. It appears, your Majesty, she had plotted the death of her husband and was in desperate need of a large sum of money to keep the secret from getting out."

Without so much as another word, Henry turned right around and headed straight for Catherine's rooms. He didn't care the time, he had to speak to her immediately. The closer he came to her door, the faster his heart began to race. They had another chance! She was alive and safe, and had come to him in his dreams. He threw up a silent thanks to God that he had let her return to him and vowed to not waste any more time on frivolous might have beens and what ifs. As he reached her door the enormity of their mistakes overtook him. Could they have a second chance? Would she even let him in? Could he become the man he needed to be for her? As he stood staring at her door, he hated to even think that it might be too late for them. Was there any use of even trying?

Maybe he should just wait till morning to speak with her. She had been through quite an ordeal and would probably be sleeping. As much as it pained him to admit it he was scared to enter and see her. If she said no, if she rejected him there wouldn't be hope and needed her above anything or anyone. She was the anchor that held him in the storm that raged around him. Things had to change between them.

With that revelation, it gave him the strength he needed to open her door and walk into her bedroom. The fire burned low from the lateness of the night. Catherine was asleep in bed so he put a few logs on the fire so that the room wouldn't be freezing when she awoke the next morning. After putting on the logs he walked over to the side of the bed she was sleeping in and sat down in the closest chair just to watch her breathe. He wouldn't disturb her, he just needed to be near her. He would have climbed into the other side but he didn't want to disturb her slumber. She had always been a light sleeper and since she hadn't awakened upon his entering he knew she must be exhausted. He also had no idea how she'd react to him climbing in her bed at this time of night. There would be questions and problems that could be confronted in the morning. For the moment he was just content with thinking of what could be if they tried to fix their broken marriage.

Thank you to all of my readers and I hope you love this chapter! I'm thankful for all the reviews and the support I've felt since starting this story! Next will be Catherine POV and a lot of emotions in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer No i don't own them but if i did this would have happened cause i ship them so hard!

When the morning sun touched Catherine's face, she was greeted with a most unusual sight. Her husband was sleeping in her closest chair, and to say it was a comical sight would be an understatement! He had his leg over the arm of the chair, boot off, and his right leg rested on the floor, boot still on. Henry was almost off the chair completely with his head thrown back and mouth open wide snoring as loud as humanly possible. Catherine was sure if it hadn't been for her sleeping pills from Nostradamus that she had taken to stop the nightmares that would have surely come after her ordeal, she would have stirred sooner because of the loud obtrusive noises escaping from his throat.

Her first thoughts were of what the people of France would think if they saw their King right now, so unkempt and unguarded, sleeping in his wife's chamber chair. A giggle escaped her throat despite her wonderment of why he was there. He was quite a sight to watch while sleeping. Her second thoughts were as to why he was her in her bedchamber instead of in Paris. When had he returned and why hadn't he slept in his own chambers? He shouldn't have been back for another week yet here he was. He couldn't have had word of her abduction so soon and even if he had he wouldn't have returned would he?

She hadn't thought he would have even cared and certainly didn't think he would have returned home and stayed with her instead of finding comfort in his bed with whomever woman his seduction tactics were used on was available. Catherine didn't know the answers or what his motivations were but the sight of him sleeping there took her breath away. Maybe he truly did care after all? She had desperately tried for all these years to guard her heart from the pain of his rejection but what was life for if not for allowing yourself to be loved and love in return? She wished from the very depths of her soul that they could at the very least trust each other again even if they couldn't share the very passionate love they had enjoyed in their younger years. She was too weak inside from the fears that her abduction had brought up to wish for more, although she desperately wanted more with every fiber of her being. They had their chance for happiness and it was gone forever.

They had killed those two young lovers who would lay out on a blanket under the stars and whisper sweet nothings to one another. Henry would kiss her ivory skin and tell her how he would love her forever and a day, and name all her freckles in the morning sun when they had awakened after their long nights of passionate lovemaking. When she was still naïve enough to believe their love could survive a lifetime. Her thoughts were interrupted as Henry fell fully out of the chair with a loud thump, his head cracking as he hit the floor.

"Oh my God, Henry, are you alright?!" Catherine said as she jumped out of the bed and ran to his side as he grabbed his head.

Moaning he said, "I don't know yet, Catherine. Give me a minute to collect my senses and I'll let you know!"

"You are bleeding, Henry, let me have a look."

Grabbing a cloth from her table, she sat down beside him on the floor and took his head in her lap. "It's not too bad, just a small scratch. "She said as she dabbed the small amount of blood that was oozing from the wound.

The feel of Catherine's soft hand against his skin soothed his pain and his body was starting to react to her closeness. He closed his eyes and cherished the moment as he silently prayed for the future that could be theirs.

"Henry, why are you here?" Catherine asked.

With his eyes still closed, he replied, "Because I fell out of the chair."

In a dangerously low voice, she said, "I know that, I mean why you are here in my bedroom instead of in Paris. You weren't supposed to be back for another week."

Henry sat up, and turning around so he was facing her, took the cloth from her hand and laying it aside took both of her hands in his, "Catherine, do you think so little of me that you think that if you were in trouble, I wouldn't come for you?"

"You haven't exactly been the most faithful of husbands. Why would I think you would? What reasons have you given me? You've preferred Diane for years above me and bedded every woman you found in the slightest bit attractive. You were going to have me beheaded, Henry! That doesn't exactly instill confidence in a woman." She replied pulling her hands away from his grasp and standing to her feet.

"That doesn't mean I still don't care for your safety. You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" Henry said as he also stood to his feet.

"You have a funny way of showing you care, Henry. We've been down this road before and it never works. You've said things you don't mean; made promises you can't keep, and we've both hurt each other too many times."

"We can try again! Catherine, I love you with all my heart. I know I've made mistakes but can't you try and trust me for once in your life?"

"Try again? Trust you? YOU THINK I SHOULD TRUST YOU! What a ridiculous notion! I WISH WE COULD TRUST EACH OTHER AGAIN! I WISH WE COULD LOVE EACH OTHER AGAIN! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, HENRY, BUT HOW CAN YOU LOVE ME IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME? CAN YOU HONESTLY TELL ME YOU TRUST ME, HENRY?" she raged as she stomped over to the cabinet and pulled out a bandage for his head.

"I DO LOVE YOU, CATHERINE! AS HARD AS THAT MIGHT BE FOR YOU TO BELIEVE, I DO! AND NO I DON'T TRUST YOU AND I KNOW YOU DON'T TRUST ME BUT AT LEAST I'M WILLING TO TRY TO TRUST YOU AGAIN! IF YOU'D LET ME IN MAYBE YOU WOULD TRUST ME AGAIN! MAYBE YOU WOULD LOVE ME AGAIN!"

"THIS IS NOT ALL "MY" FAULT, HENRY. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PARADED YOUR WHORE IN FRONT OF ME THE MAJORITY OF OUR MARRIAGE! YOU'VE DEGRADED ME FOR YEARS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND YOU THINK YOU CAN FIX THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU FELT SOME SENSE OF GUILT FOR OUR BROKEN RELATIONSHIP?"

Henry walked over to Catherine and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT ALL YOUR FAULT! I DID ALL THOSE THINGS AND I'M SORRY, CATHERINE. I'M SO DESPERATELY SORRY! CAN'T YOU TRY TO FORGIVE ME? Please!" he begged.

He let her shoulders go but he didn't move away and neither did she. He looked deep into her eyes and saw in them unshed tears and something else. Fear, maybe? Or longings that had been unfulfilled and unspoken for too many years? He wanted to hold her so bad at that moment but considering everything she had said he didn't know if it was a very good idea. She'd probably just push him away. He held his breathe as he waited for her to say something. Anything.

Catherine didn't know what to do in that moment. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to trust her heart. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to finally be the woman and not the Queen. Could she trust him though? She hoped she could. Maybe this time could be different.

What she did next surprised Henry. With tears falling down her cheeks, she leaned in close and laid her hand over his beating heart. She brushed her other hand over his unshaven cheek and brought his face closer to hers and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry too. I love you and I need you." Then she brought his lips to hers and kissed him with all the passion, pain and love she could muster. In this kiss she wanted him to feel her vulnerability, to see how much she needed him, and to will him to never hurt her again. Henry pulled her to him fully and tangled one hand in her unkempt morning hair and kissed her with all the desperation he could. He needed her to know she was his everything, that he needed her more than his next breathe.

Thank you so so much my awesome reviewers you give me a reason to go on and I hope this fulfilled some wants of yours! Suggestions of what you would like to see more of in this story are greatly appreciated and accepted and I really hope you liked it! Shoutout to Beawild for guessing what my idea for this chapter was! YOU READ MINDS!


	5. Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

Disclaimer: No I DON"T OWN I JUST PLAY WITH THEM EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE (EVERYDAY!) BUT IF I DID THIS TOTALLY WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! SHOUT OUT TO BILLY CURRINGTON AND HIS SONG "MUST BE DOIN' SOMETHIN' RIGHT" FOR GETTING ME THROUGH THIS FIRST PART UNTIL THEY ARE SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED! THE FIRST PART HAS GOT SOME LOVIN' GOING ON SO IF ITS NOT YOUR THING SKIP TO THE LINE ;) ITS ALSO MY FIRST TIME WRITING A LOVE SCENE AND I'M RATING THIS STORY OVERALL A STRONG T BUT THIS TOP PART IS M SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! SHOUTOUT TO LINAOSO FOR HELPING ME IN WRITING THIS!

With their lips still entwined, Henry's hands started to roam over the familiar parts of her body that he had only dreamt of for, well, he couldn't remember at this moment, but it had been too long. She moaned into his mouth and his touch felt like fire through her thin silk nightgown. She shivered into his wandering hands as he trailed streaks of red hot pleasure down her neck to her breasts and lower. His hands were everywhere and she was already coming undone. She pulled him impossibly closer as she slipped one hand under his shirt. She had to feel more of him now. She needed more of him now!

It had been so long and she'd missed his loving attention. It had been years since she'd felt this much passion in his touches and kisses. Henry inhaled sharply at her touch and gently pushed her up against the cabinet while trailing soft, hot kisses down her throat and found that special place on her neck that drove her wild and nipped at her soft, tender flesh. Catherine's moans became louder and increased in length when his hands grabbed her hips and pushed his length against the outside of her thigh and then grabbed her nightgown and started pulling it up her legs to hold it pressed between their bodies above her hips. When his hand touched the inside of her thigh, she cried out his name.

"Henry!" she warned.

"Tell me, Catherine." Henry whispered in her ear while moving his hand farther toward his intended destination.

"Henry, now." She moaned, while he kissed her ear and took it in his mouth.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Catherine," He said with lust in his voice, his hand making light circles on the inside of her thighs. "Now."

"Touch me, Henry. I want you to touch me, now." she demanded breathily as he took hold of her left breast and squeezed her nipple between his thumb and forefinger through her nightgown, while his hand on the inside of her thighs obeyed her command, making slow deliberate movements up and down her clit, making her wet, teasing and driving her to the brink of madness.

Tired of waiting, she bucked her hips harder into his hand to show him what she wanted. Trailing her hand down his body to touch his growing manhood through his leather pants, Catherine grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked. Henry couldn't take it anymore, he ripped her nightgown off over her head and picked her up and carried her to her desk, sitting her on the edge and discarding his shirt and pants and boot. Men weren't built to take the madness she caused him.

Leaning in to pull her flush against him, the exquisite sight of her caused him to slow his hurried movements. She was more beautiful in this moment than he'd ever seen her, wearing nothing but a smile. He kissed her and ran his hands up and down her sides and took both her breasts in his hands as their tongues battled for dominance. Catherine caressed his chest and hugging him to her, grabbed his backside. She pulled him towards her, wrapping her legs around his waist and feeling his manhood against her opening, inviting him inside her. Henry shivered at her contact and took her hips into his grasp and pushed himself slowly inside her. Henry was now the one calling out her name as she fit around him so perfectly, taking him all the way in. Slowly, he started rocking her against the desk as she started making unintelligible noises. Building her and himself towards their peak, his movements became more rapid as she started kissing his neck, chest, and anywhere else she could reach. Oh, she was so close now that she was screaming in Italian, just a few more moments and they'd both be gone.

They were both so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear someone screaming in the hall and all of a sudden, her chamber door flew open and in ran Charles, his governess, and one of Catherine's guards.

"Shouting as he ran in, Charles screamed "Father, stop hurting Mother!" He said with a vehemence that didn't reflect his youth, which were followed by cries of "Prince Charles, stop!" and "Wait! You can't go in there; the Queen will have me burned for this!"

Jumping back from Catherine, causing her to almost fall off sideways, Henry desperately wished he had remembered to lock the door. Grabbing her again so she wouldn't fall completely and shielding her from the prying eyes of their son and whoever else was there, he screamed "Get him out of here right now, before I have you drawn and quartered and your limbs fed to lions!"

As the governess pulled her young charge toward the door, sheltering his eyes with her hand, she pleaded for her life, "I'm so sorry Your Majesties, please, I beg your forgiveness! Prince Charles got away from me and past the guard when he heard his mother's screams." "Please forgive the interruptions and my lack of speed in catching them both." The guard begged as he tried to help the governess with getting young Charles out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Francis left me in charge of mother's safety while he was away and I'm not leaving this room until you leave her alone!" Charles hollered as he struggled to get away from his governess's grasp."

"I don't care whose fault it is, take Charles back to his rooms immediately, Candace!" Catherine yelled, "Charles, I am alright and will explain it all to you when I visit you later, but now please go!" Catherine said trying to soothe his fears.

That calmed Charles enough to be pulled from the room, and the door finally closed, leaving both Henry and Catherine seething, from being interrupted in the middle of their passionate escapade.

"Henry, why the hell didn't you lock my door?" Catherine said spurning him as she removed herself from his arms and got off the desk to put on her robe.

"Who thinks of such things in the heat of passion, Catherine?" He countered, as he went to grab his pants and put them on. "You certainly didn't"

"I wasn't the one who last came through my door, you did, and now I have to explain this whole mess to Charles, and the castle will be aflame with gossip of our goings on." She yelled, as she threw his shirt at him.

"You didn't mind who heard a few minutes ago, you were screaming my praises in Italian!" Henry sarcastically said as he grinned devilishly from the memory.

Reddening from the thought she proclaimed "Well, you did once describe yourself as having the sexual prowess of a lion,"

"And you are certainly my lioness," Henry said sweetly as he sauntered over to lay a soft kiss on her lips.

Smiling against his lips her irritation melted. "Husband, I would love to continue this "conversation" but I am still a Queen with duties to fulfill."

"A Queen's first duties are to her King," Henry replied with deviousness showing in his features.

"Yes, but a King's first duties are to his people, and there will be many duties for you today, Henry, now you are back." She coyly smirked.

"Fine, but there will be many duties for you to fulfill tonight." Henry said drawing her to him for one final kiss before leaving to ready himself for the day," don't plan on sleeping much this night, wife!"

SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU ALL ARE SO AWESOME AND I HOPE THIS DIDN'T SCARE ANYONE AWAY AND TO MARIAPURT I'M NOT SURE HOW I'LL WORK HENRY'S CRAZINESS INTO MY STORY YET BUT I'M GONNA TRY SOMETHING MORE WITH IT NEXT CHAPTER! DIANE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSING CONFLICT B/C I FEEL FOR THEM TO MOVE ON SHE MUST BE ADDRESSED BUT DON'T WORRY I HATE HER SO SHE WON'T BE AROUND LONG.


	6. Distractions

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them! OR THIS TOTALLY WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY READERS AND I AM NOT GOING FULLY DOWN THE CRAZY HENRY PATH AND I'VE FOUND A WAY TO RESOLVE THAT PROBLEM AND IT WILL BE RESOLVED AND HENRY WILL BE ALRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER. LINAOSO APPROVED AND I SHALL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW AS TO NOT KEEP YOU IN TOO MUCH SUSPENSE I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS MY FAVORITE TO WRITE SO FAR! ALSO INSPIRATION FOR THE DINNER SCENE CAME FROM THE SONG "GETTING YOU HOME" AND CATHERINE'S FIGHT WITH HENRY HERE THE INSPIRATION WAS FROM MCCLINTOCK WITH JOHN WAYNE AND MAUREEN O'HARA. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THAT MOVIE GO CHECK IT OUT NOW! WELL AFTER YOU READ MY CHAPTER AND REVIEW THEN YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO LEAVE ;)

The day had been unmercifully long for Henry since his interlude with Catherine that morning, and he had been distracted. He'd been busy with his advisors throughout the morning discussing funding for the war over Calais, and the afternoon had been taken up with advising the peasants on their many problems. His aggravation over being so abruptly disturbed in the heat of their passions compounded brutally with his longing to be near her had put him in an extremely hostile mood, to say the least. Who cared if an old man stole his neighbor's fattest pig anyways? Henry would have gladly ordered the cost to be taken out of the treasury for the peasants of their missing items if it would get him back to Catherine. If it hadn't been for his advisors already murmuring that he had gone totally senseless and that they were at war and couldn't fund every frivolous object that his subjects claimed had been stolen, burned, or otherwise destroyed he wouldn't have given it a second thought. Henry just couldn't get Catherine and the incredible moments that they had shared that morning out of his head. Her soft gentle hands as she so gently tended to the small scrape on his head. How her fury had been ignited against his plans to try once more and heal their torn relationship. How her voice had cracked and the tears in her exquisite eyes had spilled forth down her angelic face when she had told him she still loved and needed him and that she was sorry as well. Catherine's soft moans of passion and screams of ecstasy had been sweeter music to his ears than all the host of the heavenly choir of angels. As he sat waiting for her to join him for dinner, he felt a fire start to build in his belly at the anticipation of seeing her arrival.

Henry almost groaned out loud when she entered the dining hall, for there weren't words to describe Catherine tonight. She was an exquisite Goddess in her flaming red gown that accentuated her curves just perfectly and showed just enough of her cleavage to inflame his memories of her pressed up against him. He knew dinner would surely be unbearable. He inhaled deeply and stood to acknowledge her presence as she sashayed seductively over to his side and took the hand he offered her. Before pulling her chair out for her, he kissed the soft skin on the inside of her wrist, causing a shiver of glee to go up Catherine's spine. Silence filled the room and all eyes were clearly on the King and Queen acting in such a fashion as the whole castle had heard the rumors of what had taken place that very morning, but by the time Henry and Catherine had seated themselves, eyes had been averted and noise once again filled the room.

"Catherine," he said, complementing her, "I don't think I've ever seen you look as stunning as you do tonight. You wouldn't be trying to impress your King, would you?"

"No, but I would be trying to impress my husband." Catherine said, smiling coyly, "Have you seen him here, my King?"

"Lucky bastard, shall I have him hanged from my highest tower for stealing you away from your King?" Henry replied with devilish glee in his voice and a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"If you were to attempt such an act, my King, I can assure you that I would never be yours." Catherine said, in a mockingly stern tone. "The heart wants what the heart wants and I "want" my husband." She said suggestively, raising one eyebrow and tilting her head slightly.

"I can assure you, My Dear, your husband will be unharmed. If you "want" your husband, you shall have him." Henry said, winking at her. "Anything you want tonight shall be granted by order of the King."

From across the table at her seat, Mary could clearly see and hear every bit of their conversing back and forth, and was starting to wish she had taken her dinner in her chambers tonight. The rumours she had heard from Kenna of what had happened this morning must have been true and Mary was starting to feel awkward sitting so close to them hearing their playful banter. It was like looking at the sun to watch them. She wanted to look away but she couldn't for the pure shock of the situation. Henry and Catherine had never acted this way publicly before, although granted, she was the only one close enough to actually hear their conversing, so everyone else would have thought they were possibly conversing about the day's business matters. Francis would have to hear about this when he returned. What she saw and heard next though made her cheeks turn rosy red from blushing.

"Henry, I hear from your advisers you have been quite distracted and in quite a foul mood today. They asked if I could do something to help you resolve this matter." Catherine said, suggestively, giving him a seductive smile while running her hand under the table to squeeze his thigh. "Is there anything I can do to appease you?" she said, as she ran her hand closer up his thigh towards his groin.

Henry stiffened at her touch, barely holding in the groan trying to escape from his throat. He leaned towards her and in a low, lusty voice he baited her saying, "Catherine, there are a great many things I need you to do to satisfy my moody disposition."

"Well, dear Husband, after dinner, we must discuss the possibilities of how I could help in this most "important" problem." She said tightening her grip on his thigh as she slid her hand down his pants to his knee before letting go and turning towards her plate piled high with her favorite, roasted lamb.

Henry dared not to look at her, for the longing to grab her then and there and take her to his room to discuss such possibilities was too strong. When he had taken a few deep breathes and relatively calmed himself, he finally chanced a look at her. Watching Catherine taking slow deliberate bites of the lamb caused Henry to become more aroused than before as her soft supple lips surrounded the tip of the fork and she took the piece of meat fully into her mouth and chewed with vigorous motion. The pleasure on her face evident as her eyes opened wide and sparkled at the tasty morsel, making Henry want to kiss her mouth to taste the gloriousness of her cavern. By the time dessert came, Henry was fully aroused and extremely frustrated from waiting for dinner to be over so he could have Catherine to himself.

So it was understandable that Henry was quite upset when he was interrupted by a servant bearing a message that he had a visitor in his room. Whoever the hell it was had better have a good reason for interrupting the show Catherine was giving him! Before leaving, he stood and lightly brushing his hand across the skin at the back of her neck, whispered in her ear, "Although I'd love to stay and watch you romance me with your dessert, someone is interrupting my focus on you. I will deal with this obscene interruption and hopefully you will continue for my viewing pleasure in my room. Have a servant bring it on a tray so you can enthrall me further with your delectable pleasures there."

Catherine shivered at his suggestion and flirtingly replied, "Who am I to deny such a request? If the King of France wants a private display of my love of desserts I shall fulfill his request."

Henry smiled divinely and gave her a quick chaste kiss full of promises of things to come before heading towards his room to see who was awaiting him. When he entered his room, he was without words to describe the sight that awaited him. Lying on his bed with nothing covering her but her sheer nightgown was Diane. What the hell was she doing here and when had she returned? Whatever the answers were one thing was crystal clear, he had to get her out of here before Catherine arrived and thought the worst of the situation.

"Diane, why are you here in my chambers? I didn't call you to come back to Court, and I certainly didn't call for you to come to my bed." Henry said, trying his best to stay calm. "You need to leave. Now."

"Henry," she said smirking, "Don't be angry with me. Please, I needed to see you and you've never sent me away before," She pointed out by getting off the bed and seductively walked over to Henry and tried to kiss him while reaching for the clear bulge in his pants. "Besides it clearly looks like you are in need of my assistance.

"Diane, I said you need to leave now. I don't need your help with anything tonight." Henry said, grasping her forearms lightly to stop her movements and then letting her go.

"Oh, is this our game tonight? I'll play along." Diane asked dismissing his words. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, if I've displeased you. You can do anything you want, just don't send me away again, I beg your forgiveness. Reach your scepter out to me and grant me your forgiveness." She said, disregarding his words and succeeding in kissing him on the lips this time and once again touching his erected self. Henry grabbed her by the shoulders to pull her away from him, but not in time before the door opened revealing them to Catherine. All she could see was Diane's back to her as she was kissing Henry.

Pulling Diane fully off of him, and pushing her aside, he warned, "Catherine, don't jump to conclusions this is not what it looks like."

"Oh, so my husband isn't kissing his barely covered mistress? Why would I possibly think that!?" she sarcastically replied, the pain evident in her eyes, and she turned walking away as graciously as one could in this situation.

"Catherine, wait, stop," he yelled as he hurried after her, getting more frustrated the more she ignored him. He hadn't even done anything this time! "Catherine, I demand that you stop and listen to me. I am your King and I command you to stop this instant."

Catherine turned on him then with all the fierceness of the anger hurt and pain she held in her very soul. "How dare you command me to stop! She appears out of nowhere, and you are ready to jump back in bed with her. What were all those words about repairing our marriage? Was I just a poor replacement until you could find someone better than me?! God this cycle of pain between us keeps happening because I just keep believing your lies. Well no more Henry! Not this time! I'm leaving tomorrow morning for the cottage. I need to be away from you for a while until I can stand to see your face again without being physically ill! " She screamed at him as she turned to go. Before she could, however, Henry grabbed her wrists to keep her in place.

"Catherine, I was not kissing Diane! I was trying to get rid of her!" Henry raged, losing patience very quickly with this whole stupid situation.

"By putting your tongue down her throat!?" She shrieked trying to pull against his strong grasp.

"She was kissing me! Catherine, you have got to learn to trust me if we are ever going to have any type of happiness in this life together." He shouted, pulling her back towards his bedroom.

"I don't believe you and I said I was leaving! What are you doing, Henry! I'm not going to pleasure your selfish needs by coming into your bed with Diane like Kenna did with that prostitute!" She squawked pulling with all her might against his iron grip.

"I don't want you too! You are so stubborn and hot-headed that I will just have to convince you of my innocence." Henry yelled, as he pulled her into his bedroom and slammed the door, leaving the small crowd of servants, guards, and nobles that dared to gather behind, in disbelief at the very public exchange.

"Diane, tell my wife that you kissed me. Now!" Henry demanded, as he blocked Catherine's path to try to get back out the door and away from him.

"Henry, of course I kissed you. That's what you wanted." Diane said, confusedly smiling at the absurdity of the question. "That's our game. You tell me no and I beg your forgiveness and," she said trying to explain before being interrupted by Catherine.

"I've heard enough! If this is the way you have of convincing me it isn't working Henry! I don't need to know what you and your mistress do. That is the one humiliation I don't need!" She screeched at Henry as she tried once again to get around him and being unsuccessful stamped her foot at him and backed over to the fireplace to put some distance between them before she grabbed something and hit him with it. Damn him for being so big!

"Catherine I ordered Diane to leave twice and it was not a game this time. I was trying to get rid of her, because I don't want her anymore, I want you and your stubborn Medici blood! I want all your fire and all your passion! I want all of you for eternity!" Henry screamed, roaring at her like a mighty lion on the attack His anger had hit its boiling point and he seeing red, unable to calm himself.

"Henry, you can't be serious!" Diane said disbelief evident in her voice, "After everything I've given of myself to you and how we've loved each other all these years you suddenly prefer your repulsive cold hearted bitch of a wife to me?

"Don't insult my wife in front of me! You had better apologize to her right now and beg her forgiveness right now" He screamed as he stalked towards Diane.

"I will not apologize for speaking the truth!" Diane said defiantly.

Henry was done playing games. He grabbed Diane and pulled her towards the window, screaming "Tell her you're sorry! Beg her forgiveness or I swear on everything that is holy I'll throw you out this window!" as he pushed the swinging glass open and pushed Diane to the edge.

"Henry, please!" Diane screamed as she tried to grasp onto him to keep from falling. "I'm sorry, Henry, please don't kill me!

"Apologize to Catherine, now, or I'll let you die like the jezebel you are!" Henry yelled, screaming so loud the whole castle must have heard.

"Henry, Please stop!" Catherine implored, running to the window and grabbing his shoulder to try and halt his tirade before he really did drop Diane out the window.

"Not until she apologizes, and tells you the truth, and you believe me!" Henry shook with rage as he dangled Diane farther out the window, ignoring Diane's begging and Catherine beseeching him to stop.

"I'm sorry Catherine! I'm sorry for what I said! I kissed Henry and he told me to leave twice! Please, Henry, don't let me die." Diane cried as she was trying to grab onto the hand Catherine had reached out to her.

"Do you believe her, Catherine?" Henry yelled, holding Diane completely up in the air so that her body was dangling over the stone balcony far below them.

"Henry, I believe her now please," she entreated him, "Pull Diane back in!

"Do you believe me?" He shrieked, loosening his grip on Diane, causing her to drop a few more centimeters through his fingers as she screamed for her life. Catherine placed her hand on his cheek so that he would look into her eyes.

"I believe you, Henry." She said softly, as to not provoke him anymore, and with her gentle touch and angelic tone, she broke through his rage. He pulled Diane back in the window, dropping her on the floor in a heap and pulled Catherine to him, engulfing her in his arms. He had almost been driven over the edge of the harsh cliff of insanity, but Catherine had snatched him back out of the raging fires of his hell, with a simple touch and four little words, as she always would. She was the lighthouse that would always guide him safely to shore in the maddening wind and gales. Henry shook against Catherine as his rage dissipated at her touch. He would do anything to keep her by his side. As Henry pulled away from Catherine, finally calm, he decided Diane must be dealt with completely if they were to have any trust in their marriage. Diane was still lying on the floor in a heap, crying and shaking from fear, unsure of what would next transpire.

"Diane, I need to build my marriage with Catherine and I can't with having you or any other woman as my mistress. So, until I decide what your fate will be, you shall be detained in the tower, and all of my gifts of homes and land are confiscated." Henry said, completely assured that his words were the best at the time judging by the look of admiration on Catherine's face. She had never see him this sure of an outcome in her lifetime with him.

"I give you everything of myself and I get nothing more than to be dangled out a window in fear for my life." Diane wept.

Catherine spoke up knowingly, "Be thankful you are making it out of this room alive. Henry is not easily acquiesced in his anger, as you now know."

"If it was up to me," Henry said threateningly, "I would have thrown you out that window. It is Catherine that stills the madness you have caused me, and her that you should thank for your life. I have no further uses for you in my chambers or my life. Do not provoke me again in this matter. Guards," Henry called out, "Take her away and lock her in the tower until I can decide what to do with her."

With the guards taking Diane away and the door finally closed and locked so that there could be no interruptions, Henry and Catherine were left alone for the second time that day.

NEXT UP WILL BE THEIR BIG DISCUSSION AND THE ACTUAL SOURCE OF HENRY'S MADNESS AND ITS FOUND OUT IN A RATHER INTERESTING WAY! STAY TUNED!


	7. For The First Time

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them or the song lyrics! **Warning: The last part is very M but if you stop at the part where he goes to the door you will be okay.** Shout out to The Script and their song For The First Time of which i used some of their lyrics to during the first part and Norah Jones and her Song Turn Me On For the last part. Shout out to Maya. _You might want to have paramedics around on this Chapter because you might need them here or you'll die from the pleasure! _

_**We don't know how, How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration**_  
_**Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard**_

The silence between Catherine and Henry filled the room, as Henry was unsure of what to say to her after his outburst, and Catherine was bewildered at how to address the situation. Although she was appreciative of his new found devotion to her above Diane, his madness in those moments when he had been so willing to drop his screaming mistress from the window to the hard slab of stone below, worried Catherine beyond measure. Henry had been so willing to kill Diane to prove his devotion to her that only her soft touch and words of reassurance had broken through his wall of murderous rage, saving them from having to pick up pieces of Diane off of the hard concrete below.

Ever since Catherine had blackmailed Diane into leaving Court when Kenna had revealed her plot to have Bash legitimized there had been changes, subtle at first, in Henry's mood swings. She reminiscently thought back to their first years of marriage when there had been similar changes in Henry's sexual appetites and she vaguely wondered if the changes in her husband had more to do with Diane than she had thought before. Catherine wasn't sure and she promised herself that tomorrow she would have Henry's room searched. Nostradamus had ruled out poison in his food but they hadn't checked his room because Henry had been unwilling to let them, claiming he was fine except for his headaches.

She would speak to him later about that matter but right now she wanted to send for his dinner tray. She had ordered the servants to put it away for him until later when she sent for it. Henry hadn't eaten his meal because of her torturous show and he needed nourishment; she also needed wine to get through this painful road they would venture down tonight. They needed to have a long overdue talk about their problems and would talk all night, if need be, but they would find solutions together. They should have done it years ago, but her trust issues and his inability to put away his many mistresses had caused their rift.

We don't know how, How we got into this mess, is it God's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard But we're gonna start by drinking on cheap bottles of wine Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah

"Henry, I had the servants put back your dinner. Is there anything else you want before I send for it?" she asked him. Shaking his head no, he walked over and sat down at his desk putting his head in his hands, rubbing small circles around his temples. Catherine called for the servant to bring the tray of Henry's dinner and some wine for them both before walking over behind him at his desk and rested her hands softly on his shoulders, massaging small circles into his back and into his neck as she spoke in a soft tender tone.

"Henry, I," She said trying to speak.

"Please don't scold me, Catherine. My head is aching and I can't handle to speak of the events of tonight yet." Henry said, interrupting her in a low tone relaxing into her touch as she soothed the ache from his body with her soft ministrations.

"I wasn't going to scold you, dear. I was going to ask if during your prior spells you had headaches." Catherine said softly, running her hands up his neck to his temples, replacing his hands with hers and tenderly caressing him. Her touch was so gloriously soft, Henry wondered how he had ever lived without her affections all these years as she ministered to him in the way only a truelove could. Henry could have died happy in this moment as his heart was pricked by her care for him. He could feel her breathe on his neck and his senses were invaded by her scent that was utterly Catherine.

"I suppose. Why do you ask?" Henry inquired of her. Before she could answer, however, the servant came in and sat the tray down on the desk in front of them. When they were alone again, Catherine started to stop her caressing of him but he gently stayed her hands from leaving and requested of her, "Please continue a few more minutes. I am enjoying your touch too much at this moment to be able to eat."

"Worry for your health, my King, is the reason for my halting of my actions." She said as he let go of her hands, and slid them down to work the kinks out of his neck.

"Henry, I know you don't want to talk right now, but maybe after you've eaten your dinner? There are things we must discuss about us." She said while lulling him into sweet, sweet oblivion with her hands.

"Mmhmm," was the only sound mumbled from his lips to let her know he had acknowledged what she had said as she started working on a particularly tight spot on the back of his neck. Catherine knew how to get his attention fully. She leaned in close to his neck peppering small, sweet kisses towards his ear totally bewitching him.

"My King," she whispered seductively in his ear, "I never finished my dessert as you requested. After you have eaten and we have spoken, I will fulfill your request of watching my eating habits."

Turning the tables on Catherine, Henry said slyly, "Devil woman, you drive your King insane with anticipation." as he turned quickly in his chair and pulled Catherine around the chair to sit in his lap leaving her legs dangling over the arm of the chair, and began tickling her sides. Catherine squealed with laughter, trying and failing to get out of his grasp.

"Henry, please, stop, I can't," She gasped out hurriedly as she wriggled around to try to get him to stop his assault of her body. At her cries, he increased his attack by making small advance lower on her abdomen where she was the most sensitive and started kissing her neck in a particularly sensitive spot. Stopping his assault on her neck long enough to growl in her ear, "What's wrong, Catherine? Having problems?" and then started kissing down to her collarbone nibbling as he went. The feeling of her writhing against him was making his body react to her movements and all he could think at the moment was about her being here in his arms, safe and enticing. Catherine's body was in quite a tizzy at the moment. His nibbling of her neck and his hands on her body was enticing her to the point she almost forgot about her plans and gave into his advances on her body, but her mind whispered that they needed to talk, so betraying her body she grabbed Henry's hands and stopped his movements as best she could.

"Henry, you know we need to talk." She said, trying to get her attention away from his wandering lips as he made his way to her rising and falling cleavage that was more visible now from their struggle.

"Mmm," he moaned, as he kissed her swelling breasts, "Catherine, you taste so divine. How can a man talk when he has his heaven in his arms?"

"My King, you said you would grant me whatever I desired," She countered, "and I wish to talk at the moment."

As he was about to lick his tongue into the canyon between her breasts, he retracted his tongue back into his mouth and chastely kissed her heaving bosom one last time and then tried to settle her comfortably between the desk and his body. She, of course, was settled against his already standing erection so he teased her, "Your King grants your request. Do you feel my acquiescence?" he said as he purposely thrusted against her.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Catherine replied, with a mockingly gracious tone to her voice and a smirk on her face. "I hope that your kindness will stay with me always."

"You will always have me, my Lady, as much of me as you want." Henry replied sincerely, looking deep into her eyes, and kissing her softly.

"Now would you like your meal?" Catherine asked him as she reached to pull the tray of food to where they could more readily reach it. At her question, Henry's stomach rumbled in response.

"Only if you feed me, my darling." Henry replied cheekily.

"As you wish, my King," she replied, sighing heavily, emphasizing her agreement. As she sat feeding him, he pulled her closer into his chest.

"I should call on you to feed me every meal, if it brings us closer together." Henry remarked with flirtatious seriousness, rubbing small circles with the palm of his hand on her back.

"If I had known feeding you would have saved us all our wasted years, I would have fed you every meal since we married." She said, sadness entering her voice.

"If I had loved you like a man loves a woman instead of how a boy loves a girl, we wouldn't have had wasted years." He remarked, continuing his rubbing of her back, whilst the hand that rested upon her hip made heart shaped motions with his forefinger.

"We have both mistrusted each other and helped to create the graveyard we have been living in." Catherine said resignedly, reaching for their wine glasses and handing one to Henry.

"I propose a toast to you, my beautiful wife, and also to second chances, new beginnings, and many more years to make up for lost time." Henry said clinking his glass against hers, the sound filling the now quiet room.

Catherine looked at Henry, the sweetest sadness in her eyes, and raised her glass and sipped from the bittersweet wine, as he did the same. They might not be fourteen year old newlyweds but as they looked at each other it was as if they were truly seeing each other for the first time. Henry took her glass from her hand and placing them on the desk, turned her around to face him, wrapped his arms around her, and rested his forehead against hers. Inhaling her scent deeply, he closed his eyes while stroking her cheek, trying to will away the pain of regret that was so evidently written all over her face.

"Catherine, we only have now, this moment we should focus on. You know as well as I do that might have beens are useless frivolities we cannot entertain in our lives. Let me give you my heart fully while I still can, and please take mine as well. I willingly pledge it to you from this moment on. If there is a life after this one, and I go first, I promise you I'll find you. Whatever I have to do to be with you forever and a day, I'll gladly accept the challenge." Henry professed as he pledged himself to her for eternity. As he looked into her eyes, he was looking into her very soul, and he knew that wherever they ended up they would be together, and he would be there to greet her with fiery passionate kisses and soft gentle caresses. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, remembering how he had spoken similarly on their wedding night. They had both been so young and naïve then and she had reacted adversely to him touching her, half fearing she wouldn't please him and half fearing he somehow would know in those moments of her attack in Florence. He had been so gentle and kind and had given her time and space until she had willingly given her heart and body to him that night.

"Henry, you are the love of my life and your words entice me and warm my heart, but how can you be so sure? We have been here before, and have hurt each other deeply. Maybe we don't deserve a second chance? Maybe we have had our chance?" She said, reaching into the depths of her despair and sharing her fears with him, as another tear followed the trail the first had made down her cheek.

"Catherine, I know we will have setbacks, and fights, and you have your temper and I have mine and neither of us are easy people to live with, but I believe that as long as we are both willing to fight for the long love that could be ours. Our love can conquer anything as long as I have you by my side. Stay with me." He said, catching a tear and wiping it away. He kissed her then, long and sweet, caressing her soul. For Catherine it felt like coming home. To have his arms engulfing her and his words of endearment, she felt more loved in that moment than she had her entire life and she truly believed in that moment that they could make it. No, it would never be easy but when is giving yourself fully to one person ever easy? As he ended the kiss and she looked into his eyes, his love shining out from their depths, she believed he would be there this time. Henry saw the sparkle of hope in her beautiful hazel eyes and he knew of her belief in their togetherness.

**_We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_**  
**_Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy Don't give up on me, baby_**

"Now, my amour, enough of this sadness. I was promised a show of some sort, but I seem to now be longing for some of your dessert. Would you mind sharing?" Henry said adoringly, kissing her cheek lightly while pushing the tray back far enough on the desk to make room for her to sit there.

Squealing as he lifted her to sit on the desk in front of her, Catherine proclaimed, "Henry, I'm not a child," while scrunching her nose and trying and failing a look indignation while reaching for the delectable strawberries.

"Thank the heavens above," He said smiling, "I couldn't touch you as I wish if you were." His smile turning into an evil grin as he reached for the hem of her skirts.

"My King, I thought you only wanted to share my dessert." Catherine said, feigning innocence.

"Oh forgive me, my lady, I should make my intentions clearer next time," He said as his hand removed her slippers, and dropping it them aside, started to make a slow steady assent up her legs under her skirts.

Fully knowing his intentions, Catherine set the dish to rest in her lap and speared a strawberry with her fork. Bringing it up to her lips, she let its juices flow down from her lips onto her chin and beyond before she placed it into her mouth. Moaning loudly as she chewed, she offered a strawberry to Henry.

Growling as he took the tasty specimen into his mouth, he squeezed one of her breasts and moved to kiss her lips. Inviting his tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness, she swirled her tongue enticingly, and dropped the fork from her hand, touching his cheek and running her hand back to grab his head to bring him in closer. Henry tasted her dark depths and started licking the trail of the juice down her chin to her neck as his hand under her skirts stroked the flesh on the inside of her thigh. With one hand, Catherine started unbuttoning his dinner jacket and started pushing it from his shoulder, while the other still held the desert bowl, trying to keep it from falling. Henry was still following the trail of the juice to the crevice between her breasts and as his tongue started flicking in and out of her crevice, his hands on the inside of her thighs reached its destination. Catherine moaned and the dessert all forgotten she arched her backside up off the desk into his hand and grasped onto his shoulder for support as his fingers entered her. The dessert bowl toppled over and spilled onto Catherine's dress and Henry's clothes landing on the floor with a bang. Henry wasn't distracted by the interruption and continued his invasion of her chasm.

"Oh God, Henry," Catherine exclaimed at the fall of the dish.

"I know, Catherine, I know," Henry mumbled against her full bosoms.

"No, Henry, I must get out of my dress." She said still trying to get his attention.

"In a moment, darling," He said still not heeding her commands.

"I mean it, Henry. It will be ruined and it's my favorite!" She said with ire in voice, pushing his head away from her breasts, and scooting back on the desk.

"Dammit, Catherine," He said, removing his hands from her, completely and utterly frustrated by another interruption, "Add it to my list of debts to you and forget about it. I'll have them make another."

Trying to soothe him, she laid her hand on his chest and reassured him, "Henry, help me out of my dress and after I've given it to a servant to soak we can continue. I promise."

**_Like a flower waiting to bloom_**  
**_Like a light bulb in a dark room_**  
**_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_**  
**_To come on home and turn me on_**

**_Like the desert waiting for the rain_**  
**_Like a school-kid waiting for the spring_**  
**_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_**  
**_To come on home and turn me on_**

**_My poor heart, it's been so dark_**  
**_Since you've been gone_**  
**_After all, you're the one who turns me off_**  
**_You're the only one who can turn me back on_**

**_My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune_**  
**_My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes_**  
**_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_**  
**_To come on home and turn me on, turn me on_**

Pushing his chair back, and helping her off the desk he helped her out of her sticky garments, and then pulled off his own shirt and jacket and then took them to the door and handed them to the waiting servant outside the door and commanded that they not be disturbed under any circumstances and then locked the door. While he handed their clothes to the servant, Catherine had taken out her hair pins, crown and undergarments, turned down the covers of his bed and laid down on the cool sheets, waiting for him to join her there. The sight that met Henry took him back to their wedding night. Catherine was an oasis to his thirsty soul. Henry pulled off his boots and pants and joined her in the bed. They had all night and tonight would be a slow burn. He kissed her softly, stroking feather light touches up and down her arms. She deepened the kiss, inviting him inside her mouth, and pulled his body gently to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. Henry tenderly kissed down her to her breasts and flicked his tongue around her peaked nipple. Fully taking it all the way into his mouth, he moaned, causing heat to shoot through her body to her core. No man had ever had the effect on her the way Henry did as she felt the heat of her longing build between her legs, as he alternated between suckling on both of her nipples and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. After he had paid full allegiance to her breasts, he started kissing down across the soft plain of her belly to her core.

He dipped his tongue in her belly button as he went before placing himself between her legs. Lifting her legs and placing them on his shoulders, he got a full view of her glistening wetness. She was ready and begging for him to take her. He kissed her fully, swirling his tongue in and out of her tasting her sweet juices. Catherine's back arched up off of the bed from the contact of his mouth on her lips as his name spilled like a prayer from her throat. Henry held her around her thighs so as to not loose contact with her as he started to build her toward her apex of pleasure. Licking up to her clit he started massaging first one, then two fingers in and out of her as he filled her with pleasure like no other. As he licked his tongue in and out her once more, she screamed out his name and came hard in his mouth, filling him with her glorious pleasure. He licked up his prize and moved from between her legs to kiss her on the mouth, letting her taste herself from his mouth. He held her in his arms, kissing her passionately before moving so he was over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her slowly and gave her body time to adjust before moving in and out her, increasing his pace as he went. Still flying high from her release, his every movement was fire through her body and Catherine was fastly approaching the peak of her satisfaction.

"Henry, I can't last much longer" She screamed in Italian, gripping his shoulders and moving her hips up to meet his thrusts. Although he didn't understand her words, he understood her movements and felt the reverberations through her body. Groaning loudly, he grabbed her hips and thrusted harder while she gripped the sheets and screamed again unintelligibly.

"Come for me, Catherine. I need to feel you come." He commanded her. Catherine's bliss overtook her and she came around him sharply, her body squeezing his length, making him fall over the edge of his precipice and spilling white hot lava into her hot awaiting cavern. He screamed he name as he came inside her, laying his full weight on her, completely spent. When he could finally breathe again, he rolled to the side and gathered her up against him and pulled the sheets up over them. Henry knew what heaven was now. Heaven was her face as she came around him. Heaven was knowing she would always be with him. Catherine was feeling a bit overwhelmed by their lovemaking. As he held her against his chest, he felt warm wet tears touch his skin.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Henry asked, worry present in his voice as he touched her chin to bring her face up so he could see her fully.

"No, you didn't hurt me. These are joyful tears, Henry. I'm overwhelmed and blissfully happy. I love you so much." She said, finally filling complete in his love for her.

"Love of my life, I promise to make each time we are together as memorable." He said as he kissed her face, kissing her tears away. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, content in their love for each other.

A HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS! I HOPE YOU STILL LOVE ME AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND OUT THE PLOT I PROMISED YOU INVOLVING DIANE AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE CAUSE OF HENRY'S MADNESS. COULD'T FIT IT INTO THIS CHAPTER MORE BUT YOU DO GET A SMALL HINT IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPHS.


	8. Suspicions Confirmed

Disclaimer: No I don't own them! Wish I did and unnamed visitor wishes it too! Can we make that happen?! SERIOUS SHOUT OUT TO UNNAMED VISITOR YOU ARE AWESOME AND I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER YOU ARE GETTING THOSE INTERACTIONS AND FRANCIS IS COMING HOME! AND THERE WILL BE RENEWALS OF VOWS SOON AND THEN THEY WILL DEAL WITH THE PLAGUE! I'M SO EXCITED! MY REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME AND THIS IS THE MYSTERY OF HENRY'S MADNESS FIGURED OUT AND SOLVED! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, THERE IS CATHERINE WRATH BIG TIME IN THIS ONE BABY!

Catherine sat in the bubble bath pondering the events that had occurred since yesterday morning. It had been a whirlwind of emotions that had been pressed upon her and she had needed a few moments to herself to just ponder. Henry had wanted to join her in the tub, but she had denied him, needing some quiet time. The man was insatiable. They had gotten very little sleep throughout the night, not that she was complaining about their activities. In fact, she had woken him first and they had made love until the sunlight spilled through the windows engulfing them in its warm rays. Catherine reached for the bath gel, but was confused as to why there were two unmarked bottles with different colored liquids inside.

"Henry," She called out to him, "Can you come here a moment?"

"Yes, my love," He said as he strolled into the room and gave her his sexiest gaze. "Miss me already?"

"Of course," Catherine said rolling her eyes at him and then questioned, "Henry, what are these concoctions? They can't both be for bathing, are they? You haven't any hair and so they can't be shampoo, and the bubble bath I had the servant fetch from my room."

"Well, maybe I still scrub my bald head for my pleasure, Catherine," Henry said jestingly and pausing before he answered, "One is for bathing and the other was a gift."

"From whom and just what exactly is it used for?" Catherine asked, suspicion entering her voice.

Cautiously, as he pointed out which bottle was the oil, he said, "Diane gave it to me and it's, uhmm, for massages on nights with her when I have drank a bit too much."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, sheepishly she asked, "Well, Diane has been gone for quite some time now. Why do you have an almost full bottle?"

"She still has them sent. They are imported from China and very expensive, so I wasn't going to turn them away. I've, ugh, always used it with her since our, uhmm," He said unsure of how to now categorize his affair, hoping and praying she wouldn't be upset by their breeching of this particular subject.

"Hmm, yes, well," she said trying to break the awkwardness that had gathered while motioning at him with her hand, "Let's never mention your prior indiscretions with her again."

"I hadn't had the time to get rid of her gifts yet, since I, well, since we," Henry tried explaining.

"I assure you that no further explanation is necessary. I'm not upset." She said, motioning for him to come closer. "It's all in the past and a lot has happened in the last few days. I understand."

He knelt down beside the tub taking the hand she had motioned to him with, and kissed it and started making his way up her hand. At that moment they heard a harsh knock on the door, halting what could have been.

"Duty calls, I have a meeting this morning with my advisers about Mary Tudor. I'll see you later, my darling, and we'll pick up where we left off." Henry said, winking and pecking Catherine on the lips and going to answer the door, leaving her alone once more with her thoughts.

She opened the bottle of the massage oil and sniffed it. She didn't recognize the scent. She would have to ask Nostradamus about its contents after her bath. She didn't trust Diane's motives and Henry had always acted different when his affections were toward Diane. Had she poisoned Henry in some way for years, or was she poisoning him now? If so what would have been her motives and what of his violent outbursts of late? If it was a private matter between Henry and Diane why would she still send the oil? Henry would think it was still just a token of her affection and caring for him, but Catherine doubted Diane's sincerity. Diane had, after all, deviously stolen her husband's affection for years and Catherine doubted that Diane would just leave without some sort of recourse against her. She finished bathing and readied herself for the day. Before leaving the room, she grabbed the bottle along with a second, unopened bottle that had the same colored liquid in it and went to the infirmary to speak with Nostradamus of the whole matter.

"Good morning, your Majesty," Nostradamus said, bowing when she entered.

"Good morning, Nostradamus." She said walking over to hand him the bottles. "I have matter to discuss with you of the utmost importance, and it must be kept between you and I. Even the King mustn't know, yet."

"Of course, your Majesty." He said as he took the bottles, from her and opened the bottle with the least amount of liquid in it.

"I know we ruled out poison in his food, but I found these in his room this morning. They were gifts to Henry from Diane for years and after she left she still sent them. I recall similar changes in Henry's activities when he brought Diane back to Court. I need to know if you know their contents. Henry said they were imported from the Orient, and I'm not well versed in Eastern poisons." Catherine said as she explained her suspicions.

"So you think Diane's poisoning the King now, do you? What exactly does the King use this gift for?" Nostradamus asked tentatively, smelling the contents of the bottle he had opened.

With a look of disdain on her face, she straightened her shoulders and clasped her hands together and lowly answered, "Their playtime activities."

Nostradamus cleared his throat, opened the second bottle, smelled the contents, and nervously reassured her, "I am quite versed in eastern poisons, your Grace. The bottle you brought me unopened has the scent that is in the Latin tongue is Gingko Biloba but the peasants call it maidenhair, and as you've already alluded to it is for sexual stimulations, and can increase virility and longing. It is said among commoners, to drive men crazy with desire, more so than they usually are. It is usually used by the prostitutes on their clients to keep their interest peaked. The bottle you brought me already opened has the scent of Rhodiola Rosea or hóng jǐng tiān. It is often used for treating illnesses by the commoners in the Orient but can have certain side-effects.

"Such as what, exactly?' Catherine impatiently said, motioning for him to continue as he paused nervously.

"Well, hóng jǐng tiān is known to also cause sleeplessness, and nervous twitches, and violent rages, and if it's used for an extended period of time death can occur." Nostradamus said, finally answering, unsure of how the Queen would react to this news. As the realization struck Catherine of Diane's treachery, raged flowed throughout her veins. Her marriage had been ruined for years because of that stupid whore, and now Diane was poisoning Henry just because Catherine had made her leave.

"That traitorous, conniving bitch has been poisoning my husband! She's ruined our marriage with her sleazy concoctions and held complete power over Henry, and now that he isn't completely under her control she wants to kill him! I should have let Henry drop that stupid slut from his window!" Catherine ranted, heading towards the door, but stopped short before reaching it. "Don't inform the King of this treasonous act just yet. I'll explain it to him myself, after I've taken care of this problem!"She said deviously, and with a swish of her skirts, she was heading hurriedly for her rooms.

Once inside she dismissed her servants and locked her door. Walking to her cabinets, she searched for the clear bottle of hemlock. It was extremely poisonous and would cause Diane a slow, painful demise. Her death would be long and agonizing, but first she would see her beauty fade and feel her bones turn to ash and she would know her deceit had been found out. Catherine needed this retribution for her sanity.

She hurried to the kitchens. The prisoners weren't fed till later in the day and if she hurried she could fulfill part of the plan she had assimilated in her mind. When she reached the kitchens, she dismissed all the servants, and chose one of the trays and poured the clear, tasteless liquid into the water cup and commanded one of the servants to accompany her with the tray up to Diane's room in the tower. She waited outside the door while the servant deposited the tray inside, and waited until she was sure Diane had consumed the contents of her meal and entered the chamber, ordering the guard to leave them alone.

This room brought back many excruciating memories for Catherine. It was the same cell where she had been housed when Henry had almost killed her because of the woman's bastard son. Now that Diane stood in front of her, a chill of disdain and anger ran up and down Catherine's spine at the thoughts that had entered her mind, and then glee entered her features at the thought that soon the woman in front of her would be gone. Forever.

"Catherine, what do I owe this immense pleasure of you visiting me here in my wonderful accommodations? Has the King decided my fate or did you just come to gloat? Or to visit your old room? You were placed in the tower, were you not? Maybe even in this very room." Diane said, greeting her snarkily.

"Tell me, Diane, when did you decide to poison the King of France?" Catherine asked, totally disregarding her questions and getting to the reason she visited Diane in her prison.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are referring to? Are you really so threatened by my place in Henry's heart that you would accuse me of such an act? I knew Henry would never have thrown me out that window. You might think he loves you now that his current appetites are satisfied, but he's loved me for years, long before he ever met you. How could he ever love a ruined Italian girl that had spread her legs for an army?" Diane replied smirking, revealing nothing in her words.

Catherine blinked, trying to still her reaction to Diane knowing the truth of her captivity in Florence. Diane had read her reaction though. "Oh, where you really so naïve that you really thought Henry didn't know of your deflowering? That's why he turned to me, you know. He was always displeased by having to coax you into letting him touch you. He told me of your displeasure on your wedding night, and how you cringed at his every touch. You were used goods, and men want a woman to be soft and warm, not cold as ice and hard as stone, and"

"Stop with your pitiful excuses for insults. I could care less what some whore who needs stimulants to keep a man's affections satisfied when he is with her spouts in her last moments!" Catherine said, interrupting Diane's tirade, and stepping forcefully towards her, bitterness entering her voice as it rose with each syllable, as Diane started to feel a bit faint and sat down on the cot. "Henry won't decide your fate this day. It has already been decided for you by me! You won't leave this room alive. My only regret is not doing it years ago. If I had known of your deeds, I could have spared myself a lot of headache through the years." Diane lunged off the cot towards Catherine with all the strength she had left.

"Don't struggle so much Diane. I assure you it won't help your fate!" Catherine said, steely calm now, as she backed easily out of her reach, causing Diane to fall face down in the floor, writhing in agony and breathing heavily.

"Henry will never stand for this," Diane said, gasping out her last threats. "You won't get away with this."

"My dear, it was Henry who tried just last night to throw you from his window," Catherine said, her voice low, as she walked over to Diane and looked her fully in the eyes now as her body had stopped twitching, not quite dead yet but close to meeting the demons that would surely carry her to Hell where she belonged.

"I am glad though that I didn't let him, or I wouldn't have had the pleasure of watching your lovely demise. Poison is an art and you are about to become my greatest masterpiece" Catherine said serenely, as she stroked Diane's hair back from her face, and watched her life drain from her face. "I do want you to know in your final moments that you have my gratitude, for if it hadn't been for your affair with Henry, I wouldn't have become the accomplished killer I am today, so know that with your treachery you have cost yourself your own life. I haven't killed you. You've killed yourself." With Catherine's last words, Diane's body seized once more, and she drew her last breath.

OKAY SO I HATE DIANE! FOR MY STORY DEATH WAS HER ONLY OPTION! AND THE MASSAGE OIL CHEMICALS AND SIDE EFFECTS ARE RESEARCHED AND ARE ACTUALLY REAL AS IS THE HEMLOCK! SHOUT OUT TO MY SISSY D. WHO IS AWESOMELY QUALIFIED IN HERBS AND SUCH! YOU ARE AWESOMELY COURAGEOUS TO HELP ME PLAN A WOMAN'S FAKE DEMISE!


	9. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or Reign would have been about Catherine and Henry and Ooh it would have been so good how I wrote them! Also a shout out to all my reviewers and i'm so glad y'all liked how I did away with Diane! I never ever ever liked her! Shout out to LinaOso she wanted to see a converstion between Mary and Francis explaining to Charles so this is for you dear and, because, well, you are my wonderful fan fiction writing buddy and {thanks for the help with that problem we disposed of together. ;)} To unnamed visitor, I will write more of people's reaction around the castle and have a conversation between Mary and her ladies, maybe next chapter, but i wanted to get Francis home so he's home! YAY! Happy dances with Beawild everybody!**

The war with Calais was over and Francis was happy to be home. As he strolled with Mary down the corridor to visit his younger brotherss room he was thankful to God his decision to use Duke de Guise's army had turned Calais to their favour. Mary had forgiven him, they were glad to be together, and now he was excited to see his little brothers again. After his "reunion" with Mary he had wanted to see them next. He loved his brothers and would do anything to protect them and had missed them. Before he had left he would visit them every day. He saw it as his duty since their father hadn't paid them the attention they needed and he wanted to give them guidance where he hadn't been as fortunate. When they went inside their rooms though, their governess informed them that they were in the gardens with their Mother and Father. This puzzled Francis greatly, because his father never spent much time with his brothers and his parents never visited them together.

"Mary," Francis asked, as they walked to the gardens, "Is my Father's madness any better since I've left? It's unlike him to take the boys on an outing with Mother."

"Well, Francis, there have been changes in the King's behavior since you left and well," Mary paused, unsure how to explain the changes in his parents' relationship, "there hasn't been time to tell you everything that has occurred while you've been away, but there have been certain developments in your parent's activities."

"Such as what, exactly?" Francis questioned, as they reached the gardens.

"Well," Mary said, clearing her throat, as she couldn't imagine having a more uncomfortable conversation with Francis about his parents' bedroom activities, "At first I thought it was just idle gossip, but then their behavior at dinner that night and the scene outside of the King's chambers and how Diane's death occurred and their behavior since seems to confirm it." Mary exclaimed fastly, making very little sense to Francis and thoroughly confusing him.

"Mary, you aren't making the least bit of sense. What idle gossip? What about my parent's behavior is so strange, and what happened to Diane? Don't tell me Father's behavior has gotten so out of hand that he killed Diane! She wasn't even at Court when I left for Calais." Francis said, quite alarmed now at the occurrences at French Court since his departure. Mary didn't get to answer his questions though, for at that moment they turned a corner and came face to face with Henry, Catherine, and the boys. Francis was astonished at the vision that met his eyes. His parents were kissing right in front of him for the whole world to see. Before Francis could react, he was almost tackled to the ground with screams from Charles and Little Henry as they ran and grabbed him around his legs.

"Francis, we've missed you so, so much!" Charles shouted.

"Francis, play with us!" Little Henry begged.

At Charles and Little Henry's cries, the King and Queen pulled apart. They hadn't been intensely involved, but a flush had risen to Catherine's cheeks anyways. To say awkwardness had filled the air between the two couples was an understatement. The two young Princes were oblivious however to the change in atmosphere and continued with their babblings.

"Father had a new sword made and has been showing me how to use it every day after my lessons are finished." Charles said excitedly, trying to pull Francis toward the armory to show him the new sword. "You have to see me use it. Now!"

"No, Charles, he's coming with me." Little Henry yelled, trying to pull Francis back toward the stables. "He has to see the new pony and saddle Father gave me first!

"Boys," Henry said in a fatherly stern tone. "Francis is not to be used for tug of war."

"Besides," Catherine chipped in, when the boys had stopped their pulling of Francis, "It is time for your naps. You can show him your treasures after you've woken up."

"Yes, Mother." Charles and Little Henry answered dejectedly.

"Come on, Boys, Francis and I will walk you back to your rooms." Mary said, trying to soothe their disappointment and curtsying to Henry and Catherine.

"Father, Mother." Francis said awkwardly before turning with Mary to walk the boys to their rooms. He was unsure of how to address this strange situation until he spoke to Mary first. Once they were out of earshot of his parents he started to but was interrupted by Charles' questioning tone.

"Francis, are you mad at me? Charles asked sadly.

"No, Charles. Why would I be? Francis said quizzically.

"You left me in charge of Mother's protection and I failed." Charles answered softly.

"Whatever do you mean, Little Brother? Mother seemed in good enough health from what I've seen of her since my return." Francis said, startled and concerned over his brother's countenance.

"When I ran into their room to save her, Francis, Father was hurting Mother! I heard her screaming, but when I went in to save her, she told me to leave. They were both naked, Francis! If he wasn't hurting her, what were they doing?" Charles asked, quite startling Francis and rendering him speechless. "Whatever he was doing to her though," Charles said continuing his little rant of explanation, "She must have made him apologize to her though because they've have been happier ever since and Father has spent more time with me since I tried to save Mother." Charles finished, with a bright smile on his face. Francis, now unable to speak, grasped Mary's hand for support.

Taking that as his plea to intervene on his behalf Mary answered for him. "Charles, dear, you didn't fail Francis or your mother. You will know when you get older what they were doing. Just be assured that your father wasn't hurting your mother and be happy that they are getting along with each other, and enjoy the attention from your father." By the end of their very awkward conversations, they had reached the boys' rooms. Francis promised them he would return after their nap and they could show him everything they wanted. After they were deposited in their beds, Francis questioned Mary as they walked down the corridors, unsure of their destination.

"Mary, please explain this madness!" Francis urged her.

"Well, Francis, when your mother was kidnapped two weeks ago, from the evidence they found it was her cousin, Hortensa, who was behind the plot. Well, the night she returned, the King returned also, and from what Greer told me from a servant, he slept in there all that night, and the next morning was when Charles heard your mother and ran to save her. I didn't hear of the incident until later that day and was skeptical to believe it, until dinner that evening when I heard them, well, engaged in quite, uhmm," Mary said pausing unsure how to categorize what she had seen. "Well, they were acting like a happily married couple who couldn't wait to engage in each other's affections alone. After dinner there was quite a scene in the corridor outside your father's quarters. Apparently, Diane had come back to Court unsummoned and was waiting in his quarters. I'm not sure of everything that occurred, but Diane was sent to the tower, and Catherine has spent every night in his chambers ever since. He hasn't been seen with anyone else since and they have both been in the best of moods. Except that one occurrence when that young nobleman was hitting on your mother. The King threw him out of the castle and your mother didn't speak to your father the rest of the day." Mary exclaimed giggling at the scene.

"What of Diane's death though, and my Father's madness?" Francis asked, unbelieving everything he had just heard.

"Well, Diane was poisoned, and the castle gossip is that she had poisoned your father for years with an herb that drives men mad with desire, and to hurt your mother, because she knew of your Mother's deep love for your Father after all these years, she decided and had been poisoning the King since Catherine had sent her away. Supposedly, Catherine poisoned her for her treachery, and the King forgave your mother's act for his love for her was too strong to punish such an act of passion." Mary said, wistfully.

"I'll have to speak to them immediately!" Francis said protection and worry for his mother washing over him at all that he had just been told.

"Francis, are you sure that is wise? If they are happy for the moment, and things are well is it really your place to speak to them of such things?" Mary asked warning in her voice.

"Mary, these are my parents, and they've never acted this way. I just need to know my mother is really ok. I don't want her hurt, and I don't want Father to just treat her like his many conquests throughout the years." Francis said, heading off to find his parents.

"Francis," Mary called after him, "Just be careful. Your father's madness seems to be gone but you shouldn't provoke him. He is the King and your father, after all. A little tact can go a long way!" she yelled. Francis heard her but was already set on his mission. He found his father walking towards the throne room when he caught up with him.

"Father, a word please?" Francis called out, causing Henry to stop and turn towards him.

"I only have a few moments to speak. I have a messenger waiting and I've already spent most of my morning with your mother and brothers." Henry said, granting his request.

"That is what I wanted to speak to you about. Just what is going on with you and my mother? All my life you have been bitter enemies never paying each other the slightest bit of sentiment and you just tried to kill her a few months ago and now you are taking my brothers on outings together and spending nights with each other." Francis said, quite obtrusively.

"Why is it any of your business what the King of France does with his time?" Henry asked, insulted of Francis' questioning of him. "How my wife and I spend our days and nights isn't your concern. I don't question your affairs with your wife!"

"Father, I am just concerned for Mother. I don't want you treating her like the many whores you have had throughout the years and then throw her away! Don't you know it will crush her?!" Francis asked frantically.

"Francis," Henry answered, his voice softening at hearing the concern his son held for his wife, "I appreciate your concern for your mother, but I can assure you that she means more to me than any of my women in the past. I love her with all my heart and after all these years we are finally getting a second chance at happiness. I am trying to be the husband she deserves, and I want to be a better father to my children."

"But, Father, why this sudden change?" Francis inquired.

"I have always loved Catherine. From the first time I saw her, I knew she would be worth the struggle to win her heart. I came to take her for granted and as an impatient youth, I tired of trying to constantly keep her satisfied. I now see that it is my pleasure to keep her happy, although it isn't always easy and we are still working hard to keep moving forward. We are both trying and that is what is most important. Always remember that when it comes to your own marriage. Don't make the same mistakes your mother and I have." Henry said as he tried to instill a small thing he had learned from experience into Francis. "In a few weeks, your mother and I are going to have a small ceremony to renew our vows, and a ball afterwards. Now I really must go. We can discuss this more tonight at dinner if you wish." Henry said clapping Francis on the shoulder and then strolled off to his meeting. Francis just stood there staring after his father. Things could change so fast in a few months, and Francis wasn't sure if he liked change or not.

Okay I Hope everyone liked these interactions! I Loved writing them!


	10. Hard Times

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just abuse and then fix their relationship. WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS M WHEN THEY ARE IN HER BEDROOM AT THE END! I SUGGEST SOLITUDE AND PLEASE DON'T OPERATE HEAVY MACHINERY WHILE READING AND THIS SHOULD DEFINITELY NOT BE READ AT WORK! THE CONVERSATION ABOUT THEIR STRUGGLES EXPLAINING TO HIM MORE IN DEPTH GOES OUT TO UNNAMED VISITOR! I LOVE YOU DARLING AND HOPE I SATISFY YOU IN THIS CHAPTER! SORRY I WENT A-WALL THE LAST FEW DAYS! I HAD REAL LIFE STUFF SUCH AS FAMILY REUNIONS AND NOW MY CEILING IN MY BASEMENT HAS FALLEN IN SO I'M NOT SURE HOW FAST I'll BE ABLE TO UPDATE BUT I WILL TRY SOON AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE VOW RENEWAL!

Catherine hurried along the corridors towards the dining room, Henry at her side. She was never late for dinner and wasn't going to start now.

"Catherine, we could have finished." Henry said, irritated.

"Henry, our son and the soldiers are waiting in the banquet hall for us to join them and show our support of their bravery at taking Calais. I have never been late and I am not going to start now." Catherine said, huffily.

"I was just trying to," Henry started before Catherine stopped him with a wave of her wrist, and quite irritated now, Catherine interrupted him. "I know what you were just trying to do, Henry. We have been doing that every chance we get for the past two weeks and there will be time for it later, as there will always be. We mustn't neglect our duties as we are the ruling bodies of Fra," All of a sudden he grabbed her and pulled her up against a wall, pinning her between him and the wall, and kissed her on the lips.

"Henry, what in the name of all that's holy do you think you are doing? Someone will see us!" Catherine said, alarmed as his hands started to roam over her body and he started kissing along her jawline.

"Good, they'll all know you belong to me, and me alone." Henry whispered seductively in her ear, as one of his hands took her clothed breast in his hand.

Trying to keep the moan that had formed in her throat from escaping as Henry's lips brushed against her ear, she bit her bottom lip and feebly mumbled, "We will be late."

"Umhmm," Henry moaned, as he started sucking on her ear, her earring tickling her neck, as his hands grasped her waist and pulled her flush against him. Resting her hands on his chest, she moved her head to the side giving him more access to her neck she sighed as he started blowing a hot trail down her neck and started kissing back up to her lips, his tongue begging for entrance, which she granted. So lost in the kiss, they failed to hear the footsteps of Francis, Mary, Bash, Kenna and Greer coming towards them. Clearing his throat to get his parents attention, Francis interrupted them. Catherine cheeks were pink with embarrassment as Henry pulled back and turned to their very shocked intruders.

"Father. Mother." Francis greeted awkwardly as Catherine smoothed her dress down and plastered a regal, hopefully indifferent look on her face and nodded at everyone acknowledging their presence as Mary, Kenna, and Greer curtsied ungracefully and Bash awkwardly bowed.

"Ahh, Francis, your mother and I were just," Henry started to explain.

"On our way to dinner to celebrate the great victory of Calais." Catherine said interrupting Henry's explanation, unsure of what he was going to say of their activities.

"Yes, well, can I speak to you both for a moment." Francis asked, turning to his little group accompanying him. "Alone."

"Yes, of course," Henry answered as everyone except he, Catherine and Francis were left alone to their discussions.

"Look, I understand you are both grownups and married but parading your affairs in the halls like you can't control yourselves is unacceptable behavior for a King and Queen." Francis said, enraged at their behavior, "Mary and I don't flaunt ourselves out in the open where the whole castle can see and I'm really surprised that with everything that has happened between you two, Mother, that you would act in such a fashion. I just can't believe that,"

Cutting him off and offended, Henry said, "You forget who you speak to. We are your parents and your rulers and deserve the utmost respect. I already informed you earlier that our affairs are none of your business! If it wasn't for your mother, I'd," Henry said threateningly, before Catherine cut him off warning them both. "Henry, Francis, this is not the time nor the place for this conversation. After dinner tonight, perhaps we can,"

"No, I will not wait until after dinner, you need to explain this to me right now!" Francis said facing his mother, his voice rising to a crescendo with each word.

"Francis," Catherine said scolding him, "You need to stop getting so hysterical and you know to never use that tone of voice with me."

More respectful this time, Francis replied "I am just worried for you, Mother. You never acted this way before and I don't want you being a conquest of father's."

"Francis, my sweet, sweet boy," Catherine said, taking his face in her hands, "I love it that you are trying to take care of your mother in this manner, but I assure you that it isn't your father's intention to hurt me this time. I am happier than I have been for years in my marriage and I need all my children to be happy for us. I love your father and this is our second chance at happiness. There are many things in my past that you don't know about that have caused me to distrust everyone I love. When I was a child, I was taken hostage by the rebels in Florence and held in a convent for several years. My life was under continual threat and I was in constant fear of death and things that are far worse and last much longer for its victims. I was finally rescued by my uncle, Pope Clement, but not for reasons of love. I have been no more than a chess piece for my family from the day I was born, so a little over a month later I was sent to France to wed your father. I never thought once of trusting him with the events of Florence and my capture. I hadn't a clue how to trust anyone and still battle it every day but at least now I am trying. We are trying together to overcome our fears."

Stepping over to Catherine to put an arm around her waist, drawing her to his side, Henry said, "Your mother and I both had a lot that happened in our childhood to cause our trust issues. Early in our marriage we were happy for a time, but we never shared our individual burdens with each other as we should have. When I was a young boy, my father was captured and held as a prisoner in Spain. To secure his release, he used my brother and I as pawns. He traded us for his own life and we were in that hell hole for three damn years. While I was held there, I promised myself that I would never trust someone I loved ever again. When I married your mother, I fell in love with her and wanted to trust her, but I found out something that she had hidden from me and when I asked her about it she lied, and I purposed to never trust her again. When I was faced with the true possibility of actually losing her forever, without anger to cloud my judgment, I hated myself and still do for all the wasted time and my many indiscretions, and I gave my heart and trust finally to her." Grateful for his support, Catherine had relaxed into Henry's touch and was rubbing small circles of comfort into the hand on her waist.

"You see, Francis," Catherine said in a soothing tone, "We have quite a lot that we are working through at the moment, and yes, our behavior might be a bit erratic but we are still learning as we go along and we are enjoying our time together. I'm sorry if your parents showing affection in public embarrasses you, but it will just have to be something you'll have to get used to." Looking up at Henry she continued, "Granted that much affection will be limited to more private places from now on. Won't it, Henry?" she chided.

"Your mother will make me suffer for this later, Francis. She is quite the disciplinarian, always having to keep me in line." Henry said smirking at her.

"Well, someone has to." Catherine said, cheekily, "Now, Francis I do hope this is enough explanation for right now, as you two have made me unfashionably late for dinner and our guests." She said as she turned towards the dining hall, Henry and Francis following along behind her.

"I am sorry for my reaction and how I spoke to you both. I was very disrespectful and I am happy if you both are happy. It will be nice having you two as allies instead of enemies." Francis said as they reached the dining room.

Their presence was announced and before they were seated Henry and Catherine both congratulated the men on their victory and proposed toasts in their honour. Dinner was long and boring with so many noblemen gathered in one room and Henry was already irritated by the ramblings of Lord Cheapskate talking about his dowry for his daughter that he shouldn't have to pay. To pass his long torturous ordeal, he had drank quite a lot of wine that night and was going to have a headache of mass proportions the next morning. He chanced a glance at Catherine to see how she was holding out with Duke Pretty Boy who had been getting too close since she had sat down. To make matters worse, Catherine was laughing at his stupid jokes like he was the life of the party. Why was she looking at him that way? The man was a pompous ass with surely no good agenda in mind. In fact, as a man, Henry knew exactly what the man's thoughts were as his eyes roamed over Catherine's face and spanned down her body to her heaving bosoms and beyond.

Henry tried averting his eyes, chugged the rest of his drink, and tried to listen to the man seated next to him but his attention was drawn back to Catherine as she exclaimed rather loudly at one of the Duke's jokes. Calling for another drink, Henry watched the man and imagined slow, painful ways to kill him as he lowered his voice so she would have to move closer and he could see her cleavage better. The nerve of the bastard, being here in his Court, at his mercy, and he was flirting with his wife right in front of him! Finally receiving his full tumbler of wine, he drank more slowly as he watched the Duke and the evil thoughts that were now written on his face, as he leaned more towards Catherine and placed a sneaky hand underneath the table. What happened next drove Henry insane with jealousy and caused the wine to ignite his anger. Catherine, facial expression unchanged from the Duke's lode act, placed her hand also under the table. Unable to think that Catherine was removing his hand from her clothed knee, his mind too clouded by the mirth, Henry stood to his feet, quite ungracefully, and threw his half-full glass at the Duke's head, splattering the Duke and Catherine with the liquid, and missing them both hitting the wall behind them. At the rising of the King, everyone had come to attention and quieted, and had all seen the King's catapulting of the glass against the wall, interrupting the merriment in the room. Catherine, wine running down her face onto her dress, stood to her feet and grasped for her napkin.

Pulling her towards him, he ignored Catherine's low warning to not make the matter any worse, and Henry addressed the room. "Everyone, I would like to announce that my wife and I are supposed to be having a renewal of our love for each other in two weeks. However, with her flirting of this baboon on her right tonight, I doubt her sincerity to this cause. I, however, will not be made a fool of again by you, Catherine. Guards, detain the Duke in the dungeon until further notice. You will not visit your lover under those conditions, I bet." Henry exclaimed, as he trudged out of the dining hall into the corridors, whilst the guards removed the Duke from his chair and dragged him off to the dungeon.

As regally and unbothered as she could look after such a humiliating circumstance, Catherine said to the wide eyed stares of the people in front of her, "I must apologize for my husband's behavior, tonight. He has consumed more than he should in his merriment and isn't thinking clearly. Do continue your celebrations." She said, and excused herself to go and clean up her appearance.

Walking toward her room, Catherine's fury towards Henry's public humiliation of her again, made her barely able to keep up the civil gait that she always carried. She just wanted to strangle him! How dare he accuse her after all of his betrayals. She could understand he was drunk. She could understand his anger towards the Duke for being so blatant in his flirting, but she could not understand him thinking she was going to cheat on him after everything they had shared and accomplished in the past couple of weeks. Henry's stupid, jealous ego was still very much in play. Catherine sighed as she turned down the corridor that led to her rooms when she saw Henry there waiting for her.

"Well, if it isn't my adulterous little wife." Henry said a cold distance apparent as he spoke.

"Not now, Henry. I haven't the patience to deal with your stupidity at the moment." Catherine said icily, trying to move past him as Henry had now blocked her path.

"Catherine, I need an explanation for your actions tonight." He said, as he moved with her to block her path of escape to her room.

"You need an explanation of "MY" actions tonight?" Catherine said scoffing at his insinuation that it was her fault for the scene in the dining room. "I acted as an appropriate Queen does when her King makes an outrageous scene because he is too drunk to recognize his actions."

"I am talking about you flirting with that snake beside of you, Catherine. I thought we were working on our marriage, not encouraging the affections of others." Henry said, grabbing her wrist to still her attempts at trying to move around him.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are referring to, Henry. I was not encouraging him in any way. How dare you accuse me of that!" Catherine said, pulling her wrist free from his now loose grip on her.

Henry laughed, mirth and resentment present as he said, "I think I know when my wife is encouraging someone."

"I was trying to discourage him and still be diplomatic. You shouldn't have reacted that way, Henry. The man has a lot of influence and you have probably made many enemies by the stunt you pulled tonight.

"Oh, and you two unable to keep your hands off of each other in front of your husband is acceptable behavior?" Henry exclaimed, yelling now.

Catherine, struck him in her rage and screamed, "He touched me, Henry! I was removing his hand from my knee without making a fuss because I knew you were watching and didn't want you to make a scene which I obviously miscalculated. I didn't want him touching me, you fool! I didn't want to touch him. My skin was crawling from the moment I saw who I was seated beside of. I know of his reputation and was afraid something like this would happen, but I had faith in our newfound trust in one another that everything would be alright. I was dreadfully wrong though and this conversation is useless as I now see. You are intoxicated, so when you have come to your senses, I will be in my room. Don't speak to me until you have let Duke Salmon'e out of the dungeon, and are ready to apologize to me for your behavior. You can forget about renewing our vows. I now wish we had never married in the first place!"

In his dazed state, Catherine was finally able to get past Henry and into her quarters, locking the door behind her. Sliding down the door to the floor, Catherine sat with her back up against the door and cried softly to herself. She was exhausted from the whole ordeal, and didn't have the strength to haul herself to the bed. Her world was shattered again. This time it was worse than all the times before though because her heart had been fully open to the hope that things would be different and she had tasted of heaven.

She fell into a weary driven sleep when she was startled by the vibrations on the door from someone knocking. She had a strong inclination it was Henry. Who else would it be? No one else would dare disturb her after the events of the last few hours. She kept quiet, hoping he would just go away for the night. Her hope was shattered though when he spoke.

"Catherine, I know you are in there. Let me in, we need to talk." Henry said, not unkindly through the door.

"Henry, go away. I told you not to speak to me until you had released the Duke and was ready to apologize. I am not going to have a midnight conversation with you in your inebriated state." Catherine said, in a soft tired voice, head in hands.

"Please let me in. I don't want to do this in the hallway through your door." Henry said, quietly.

"Do what, Henry? If you came to accuse me of more indiscretions I haven't committed, you can stand out there and do it." She replied.

"I didn't come to yell at you. I came to say, I'm sorry." He said lowly, causing Catherine to barely hear what he said.

She wasn't ready to relent just yet though and chided him. "You'll have to speak up, Henry. I didn't understand you without you yelling in my face."

"I said I'm sorry, Catherine. Won't you let me apologize properly?" Henry said louder this time, but keeping his voice gentle. Henry held his breathe waiting to see if she would grant his request. Slowly, Catherine pulled herself up from the floor and opened the door. She was sure she was unfit to be seen at this time by anyone, with sticky wine still all over her and her makeup that had run from her tears that she had shed and from sleeping against the door for a few hours, but she didn't care at this moment. She was tired of hiding her emotions away. Let Henry see her turmoil and the pain he had caused her. The sight that greeted Henry broke his heart. He felt like the complete ass that he was. His beautiful Angel looked like a beach after a hurricane. She bore the effects of his jealousy on her beautiful face. Catherine couldn't stand to look at him in that moment so she walked over to her mirror and started removing her tiara and jewelry, waiting for him to speak.

"I let the Duke out of the dungeon with my apologies for my drunken behavior. I've fixed the problem so you needn't worry now." Henry said, stepping into the room and locking the door. He walked over to Catherine, standing behind her as she continued taking down her hair.

"I am sorry for my behavior tonight. We can still renew our vows." He said as he tried placing his hands on her hips but Catherine knocked them away.

"No, Henry." Catherine said, as she sat her pins and crown down and pulled out her brush to comb her hair, sitting down.

"Why not, Catherine? I have just apologized three times and I took care of the problem of the Duke. You couldn't still be mad." Henry said questioningly, as he stood watching her brush her long, beautiful locks.

Catherine, now infuriated, slammed the brush down on the desk and stood to face him. "You accuse me of adultery in front of everyone and you think I'll give in so easily to your demands. You really think I want to proclaim our renewed love and trust to the world when this is the second scene you have made over another man, publicly humiliating me in front of all of French Court! I never created such a fuss when you paraded every whore you wished in front of everyone, and in case you haven't noticed, I know how to handle a man's affections that aren't my husband's. You still don't trust me, Henry. You don't see me following your every move and monitoring every conversation you have with other women. I am trying to trust you! When I stand with you to proclaim our union once more, this time I have to know it's for forever. I have to know you trust me! Otherwise, it won't be worth anything and we'll be right back where we started." She said sadly.

"I just get so jealous, and my behavior tonight against you was uncalled for, yes, but I just can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you, Catherine. I need you and I need to always be with you. No one else can ever take you away from me. I won't let them." Henry said forcefully, lust gathering in his gaze as his eyes roamed over her.

Catherine sighed, exasperated by his male ego. "Henry, I love you! Don't you understand that? I don't want anyone else! You've ruined me for other men. Who else would put up with me?"

"To have you in their bed, a man would put up with a great many things, Catherine." Henry said smirking at her, thinking of how he would claim her right now if she would let him.

"Oh, so I am just a burden, or a prize to be claimed? Henry, get out! You still don't understand what I am trying to say so just leave!" Catherine yelled, offended beyond words, trying to hit him with her hairbrush.

Grabbing her arms, blocking her attack, he said loudly trying to reason with her, "Catherine, you are not a burden, you are my wife and I love you! You know how my stupid ego is. You've dealt with me for years! I am a dimwitted cretin and although I am a King there is one thing I fear. Don't leave me! I trust you! It is myself I don't trust and yes that makes me a hypocritical jackass. I am an imbecile, but please marry me again and make me the happiest man in France." Henry said and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. Catherine fought against his kiss at first, but softened as her heart betrayed her mind and she gave into his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Damn that man and his effect on her body. Henry's grip on her softened then and as he let go of her arms, she pulled away from his lips and brought her hand up to slap him across his face.

"What the hell, Catherine." Henry said, shocked at her assault of him.

"I will not be manhandled, Henry. A few pretty words and forceful kisses solves nothing." Catherine said with vigor, before grabbing him and kissing him again. She couldn't help herself; she needed him and all his insecurities. Henry was utterly confused, but he wasn't going to complain. Henry moaned as Catherine brought her arms up to grasp his shoulders as her tongue swirled in and out of his mouth. When he brought his hands up to grasp her breasts, Catherine took his bottom lip into her mouth gently at first but when his movements on her stilled, she bit down, earning a small yelp of surprise from him, before retracting from him.

"Take my dress off, Henry. Now!" Catherine ordered, as she turned around so he could obey her command.

Henry asked, "Catherine, are we going to,"

"I don't know yet, and your insolence will weigh into my decision." Catherine said, forcefully interrupting him, impatient for him to continue. He started taking off her dress, his hands flicking over her body seductively, as his lips started kissing the skin revealed at the back of her neck, teasing and romancing her body. Catherine was enjoying his affections, but she did her best to still her movements against his touches, wanting more before she gave into him. Tonight he would work to please her, and it would not be an easy task. As his tongue flicked over the nape of her neck up to her earlobe and took it into his mouth, moaning while he sucked, she was hardly able to repress the shiver that ran up her spine. She was sure she had, but Henry had felt her body's reaction, so as he undid her last button, he let the dress gather at her waist and ran his fingers tenderly down her left side and back up to cup her breast through her undergarments and then did the same with his other hand to her right breast. He pulled her back fully against his chest to view her rounded nipples through her shift and squeezed her breasts in his palms and started massaging her peaked nipples, earning him a small sigh from Catherine as she rested her head back against his chest, giving him more access to her neck. He took full advantage of his opportunity and started kissing from her cheek down to her neck while his nimble fingers worked their magic on her now engorged breasts.

"Mmm, Henry," Catherine moaned, caught up in the bliss of his hands and mouth on her, but needing more.

"Yes, Darling?"Henry softly whispered into her ear, as he ran his thumb slowly and lightly down her abdomen towards her belly button.

"Finish with my clothing. I wish to go to, ahh," Catherine gasped and forgot what she was saying as his hand reached down the front of her dress and gripped her between her thighs through her shift.

"Where do you wish to go, dear?" Henry seductively asked, as he started grinding his member against her backside, and moved his hand rhythmically in tune against her center. Catherine's left hand wound itself up to grasp Henry's neck whilst her right when to urge his hand between her legs on in his efforts.

"Harder," Catherine commanded, as his hand pressed her on. Henry stilled his movements with his hand long enough to grip her hand and bring it to her clit.

"Show me." He instructed her, as he pressed his fingers over hers, urging her to continue as he pulled her shift down to meet her dress and pushed her garment down over her hips to puddle at her feet. Catherine momentarily stopped her movements as he had removed her clothes, and free from her clothing she walked over to her bed and pulled the covers down and laid down on her back, in Henry's line of sight so he could see her swirling of her hand in and out of herself. As much as he wanted to join her, he was rooted to the spot as he watched her toying with herself. What a goddess she was!

Her moans of ecstasy brought him out of his trance, and he started pulling all his clothes off. Finally blessedly naked, he strutted over to the bed and knelt before her, pulling her hips towards his mouth opening her to him fully. As she put pressure on herself, he dipped two fingers in her juices and smeared them across her backside, before dipping his tongue into her hot cave and running his drenched fingers to her back cavern, testing her and giving her time to adjust, inserting first one, then two fingers into her, and then started pumping in and out of her, as his other hand squeezed one of her plump breasts. Catherine screamed in pleasure and jerked at his fingers entering her, as one hand fisted the sheets and the other pushed herself tighter into Henry's mouth.

"Mmhmm, my sweet, yes, come for me," Henry urged, his voice muffled as his mouth and fingers worked her harder, sending jolts of electricity coursing through her body, as finally the volcano inside of her spewed forth her hot lava and soaked Henry's tongue in her goodness. Without giving Catherine time to completely come down from her high, Henry stood fast and pulled her to the edge of the bed and placed her legs on either side of his shoulders and pushed into her, hard, causing her to scream and clench around him harder than before, doubling her pleasure and sending her back over the edge of her abyss. Clenching her breasts in his hands, he pumped into her hard and fast, giving her no time to adjust, riding her harder than he ever had. Catherine grabbed his arms scratching him as she clawed his arm in her enjoyment.

Henry suddenly withdrew and changed his position from standing on the floor to kneeling on the bed over her, driving into her harder than before, while applying pressure on her shoulders driving himself deeper into her. Catherine took the full impact of his punishing thrusts, digging her nails across his back, surely leaving scratches and drawing blood. Henry, uncaring, continued on until he finally felt her start to clench around him again, and with one final hard thrust, finally let the heat that had built in his belly spill blessedly into her, filling her to completion. Rolling to the side, taking Catherine with him and still inside of her, unable to move, they fell into oblivion together.

SO I HOPE THIS MADE UP FOR ME LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING! SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND DO IT FOR Y'ALL


	11. Come What May

Disclaimer: No i don't own any of these characters or the music lyrics used in this chapter. SHOUT OUT TO EWAN MCGREGOR AND NICOLE KIDMAN FOR GETTING ME HOOKED ON THE SONG "COME WHAT MAY" FROM MOULIN ROUGE WHICH IS THE SONG USED WHILE CATHERINE IS ENTERING AND THEN WHEN THEY EXIT THE GREAT HALL! SHOUT OUT TO BEAWILD, HONEY IF YOU LOVED LAST CHAPTER AND NEEDED A SHOWER YOU GONNA NEED ANOTHER FOR WHAT IS COMING UP IN MY CHAPTER AFTER THIS! HOPE THIS WAS FASTER FOR FOLKS! I CRIED WRITING SO YOU MIGHT NEED TISSUES FAIR WARNING. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU PERFECTION!

The big day had finally arrived. In truth, it was their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary but the day held far more significance for Henry and Catherine than most normal couples. It was the day of their renewing of their love to one another before God and man, and although they had said it to each other in various different ways over the course of the last few weeks, today would be the most extravagant.

Catherine had, as always, overseen all the plans but she had delegated duties to Mary, Kenna, and Greer. Lola was off and married to Lord Julien, or else she would have also been whipped into the service of the Queen for this most auspicious occasion. Even now, while the servants bustled around the Queen, making sure every hair was in place and every diamond on her extravagant wedding apparel was checked for sturdiness, Catherine called out orders and yelled for progress reports seeing to it that everything was in place for this special occasion.

"Mary, have the doves been placed in the proper position at the entrance to the outer banquet hall so that when the King and I enter, the letting loose of them will announce our presence but still allow them to fly directly out of sight so as not to startle the guests and intrude on our happy affair? If a dove lets loose on one of my guests, you have never seen wrath unleashed the way I will unleash it."

"Kenna, have the flowers been placed in their rightful places along the aisle? If my gown is caught on anything and I stumble, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Greer, have the place settings been done properly? If Lord Ashe is seated beside of Duke Marlo, there will be war between them and then there will be war between you and I, and I am far better equipped to handle war than you." Catherine listed, breathing out threats while simultaneously choosing which earrings, heels, and veil to wear. She had ordered three different versions of each assembled and now all of her tiaras were sitting for her inspection. Unfortunately, none of them pleased her.

"Everyone stop everything and get out. I haven't a fitting tiara, and I will not be renewing anything in front of anyone. Can you imagine what the gossip across Europe would be? The Queen's tiara didn't even match her exquisite wedding dress. Why would anyone have such a special occasion and not have a matching Tiara made? I will not be made a fool of today. If there is one thing Catherine de Medici is not, she is not without fashion sense. They may talk and say whatever the hell else they want, but they will not speak of my inability to dress myself properly!" Catherine raged. Before anyone could leave and stop what they were doing, there was a knock on the chamber door, of which Mary answered.

It was a servant girl, bearing on a lacy pillow, the most beautiful tiara Mary had ever seen. Unable to see who was at the door, Catherine bid them, icily to speak of their appearance hastily. Before she bore the brunt of the Queen's wrath, the servant girl curtsied and spoke of her errand and reason for her presence, "Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, and please excuse my interruption, but the King ordered me to present this to you at once." Mary released the girl of her burden and, closing the door, walked over to Catherine to show her the magnificence in her hands.

"It seems the King has gifted you with a most glorious accessory. I do believe this will calm your fashion faux pas." Mary said, smiling at the look of delight on Catherine's face as she viewed her husband's very thoughtful gift. While the room waited breathlessly for the Queen's command, Catherine took the bejeweled piece of art in her hand.

"The King has seemed to come to my rescue today, hasn't he?" Catherine said softly, with a smile, trying to keep the tears that had formed from Henry's thoughtfulness escaping her eyes and ruining her freshly done makeup.

"Catherine, may I?" Mary asked, motioning for Catherine to let her place it on her head.

"Yes, my dear," Catherine relented, as Mary took the crown and placed it on her head. Although it would have to be fixed into her hair with the veil, the beautiful ornament flattered her hair and would perfectly match her wedding garment and delicate heels. The Queen was more divine than she had ever looked, and though in her late thirties, she could have been mistaken for her early twenties, such was her beauty and youth.

"Henry has become quite the doting husband, your Grace. You look magnificent." Kenna gushed.

"The King will be at a loss for words. You look lovely, your Majesty." Greer said, also complimenting her striking appearance.

"You are especially beautiful today, Catherine," Mary chimed in, while taking the crown from her hair and handing it to the servant who waited to do Catherine's hair. "Who knew Henry would go to such great lengths to please you?"

"Yes, well, "Catherine said, as she sat to let the girl do her hair, "Henry has become quite willing to serve me in areas he never was before since my kidnapping." She commented saucily, a slight gleam in her eyes. "One might even say it was a blessing in disguise. If Hortensa knew her plot had brought Henry and I back together, she would surely turn over in her hole. Ladies," Catherine said, as she motioned Mary, Kenna, and Greer to where she could see them all, "Do take my advice on this subject since I do have twenty five years of experience in this area. Don't waste your time in your marriages, and please make the most of your moments with your husbands. Time is shorter than any of you realize right now in your youth. Don't keep secrets for years and let it pull you apart. Trust that he will understand and be as trusting and understanding with him as much as you expect him to be with you. Marriage is a bond for life that can be heaven or hell. It all depends upon the effort of both partners. Take it from someone who knows, and who has made plenty of mistakes herself, the more work you put in, the more rewarded you will be in every touch, every kiss, every look. The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

Kenna dabbed at the tears that had fallen from her eyes, as Catherine stood to step into her gown as the servant was now finished with assembling her tiara and veil into her dramatic updo. When Catherine's dress was fully assembled on her body, there was another knock on the door.

"Mother, Charles, Little Henry, and I have a surprise for you. Shall we be granted entrance or come back later?" Francis called through the door. Catherine nodded for a servant to open the door.

Through the door first came Charles then Little Henry, followed by Francis.

"Mother, Mother, you are going to love our surprise!" Charles yelled as Little Henry ran to Catherine and smushing the front of her dress as he grabbed her legs to hug her as he sweetly said, "Mummy, you are so pretty!"

All three of her boys looked so dashing in their formal apparel that Catherine was once more overwhelmed by her emotions and had to hold back her tears.

"Mother," Francis said, walking over and kissing her cheek, "You do look lovely. You will put Father through pure torture for the day. Henry, stop messing up Mother's dress." He said as he grabbed Little Henry and hoists him into the air.

"Oh, Francis, do be careful." Catherine said a bit alarmed, while Mary looked adoringly at Francis, thinking of what a good father he would be some day.

"Excuse me, but you have all forgotten about our surprise!" Charles said impatiently, looking adorable with his indignant look on his face.

"I'm sorry, dear. You may now present me with your surprise." Catherine said smiling at how much Charles looked like his father in that moment. Through Catherine's still open door came her daughters Elizabeth and Claude.

"Hello, Mother. My, you are quite breathtaking. Father said to tell you to hurry." Elizabeth said speaking first as she walked over to hug her mother in greeting.

"He said he's bored to tears and is threatening to throw someone in the dungeon again." Claude said as she also hugged her mother.

Seeing her daughters, Catherine could no longer hold her tears at bay. "Well you know your father always was the dramatic one. Oh my darlings, I didn't think you would get to make it, especially you, Elizabeth. What will your husband do without you to hold Spain together in your absence? Claude, did your Father send word all the way to England for you to return?"

"Mother, I do hate to hurry you, but we are already behind schedule. Both my sisters will be here long enough to answer all your questions later." Francis urged, taking Little Henry by the hand and herding everyone out of the room.

Henry stood at the altar with the Priest, waiting for the music to be cued at the arrival of the start of the procession. How far they had come to be here for this day! A short time ago, Henry wouldn't have believed it to even be possible. They had gotten a glorious second chance, and here they were gathered in front of friends, family, and dignitaries about to announce to the world of their blessed renewed union. Providence must be shining heavily upon them in these precious moments of happiness.

As the music started, Henry's attention was brought from his thoughts to the coming couples at the back of the Great Hall. First appearing came Little Henry holding onto his big sister, Claude, who was a gorgeous duplicate of her beautiful mother, Catherine, which took Henry back in time to 25 years ago when they had first been unknowing of where life would take them. Next was Charles, walking as tall as he could beside of Elizabeth. Catherine had insisted when they had assembled to be lined up that her daughters walk with their brothers. It was short notice, but it was a small request to make their parents special day perfect, so there hadn't been any fuss at all. Greer and Lord Castleroy, followed by Bash and Kenna came as the tension Henry felt at seeing Catherine again floating towards him to stand before God once more grew within him.

After Mary and Francis had made their appearance as the last couple before Catherine, the level of excitement swelled as did the heavenly piece of music and all eyes centered on the opening of the Great Hall as Catherine came forth as the sun at its rising. To say that Catherine was exquisite was an understatement. There weren't enough words in the dictionaries of the world to describe her magnificence to Henry as she looked to him from the doorway, her face shining from where she stood and as the instruments began to play the selected song, she smiled, hypnotizing everyone and started slowly forward as these words were sung.

"**NEVER KNEW I COULD FEEL LIKE THIS,**

**LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN THE SKY BEFORE,**

**WANT TO VANISH INSIDE YOUR KISS,**

**EVERYDAY I LOVE YOU MORE AND MORE,**

**LISTEN TO MY HEART,**

**CAN YOU HEAR IT SING,**

**TELLING ME TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING,**"

The closer Catherine came towards him, the faster Henry's heart beat for her to be by his side. Could she hear what his heart was saying to hers in that moment?

"**SEASONS MAY CHANGE,**

**WINTER TO SPRING,**

**BUT I'LL LOVE YOU, **

**UNTIL THE END OF TIME,**"

As Catherine floated towards Henry and their future together, she knew that as the words to the song that was playing reverberated through her soul, that they would love each other and be together happily until the end of time.

"**COME WHAT MAY,**

**COME WHAT MAY,**

**I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY…**"

As Catherine reached Henry at the altar the music stilled and he held out his hand for her to take and looked deep into her eyes before turning as the Priest started with his ceremonial text.

"Henry and Catherine, when you first joined hands and hearts in marriage twenty-five years ago, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult challenges over the years. But here you are today, and marriage is not meant to be the final step in a couple's relationship, it is really just the beginning of a grand adventure, which hopefully, will be long and fruitful for each couple. The Union of husband and wife is one of the heart, mind, and body and is intended by the Lord for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given to one another in the times of prosperity and adversity. The union grows as the couple becomes one in more and more ways as their love for one another expands. Love is given to us by our family and friends; we learn to love by being loved. Love will not betray you, dismay or enslave you. It will set you free. Learning to love and learning to live together is one of life's greatest challenges. That is the goal of a married life. But the husband and wife should not confuse the love of worldly measures, for even if worldly success is found; only love can hold a marriage together. Mankind did not create love; God created love and teaches it to us. The measure of a true love is one given freely and a love that is freely accepted, just as God's love for us is given freely and unconditional. Today is a glorious day that God has made as you reaffirm your love and vows for each other. Both of you are blessed with God's greatest gift of all, an abiding and true love of each other, and the reward of a lifelong companionship that entered your life through the love in your lives. As you travel through this life together remember it was love that got you here, it is love that will continue in your lives, and it is love that will cause this union to endure. I ask that you guard your heart and your love for one another, and hold it tightly in your hearts. As you have affirmed to me you both wish to say your own vows, I bid you to speak first, King Henry, and then we will hear from Queen Catherine."

Henry turned to Catherine, who had a tear running down her cheek, took her hands in his, and looking into her hazel depths spoke tenderly. "Catherine, we have had twenty-five years together, yet as I look at you in this moment, it's as if I am looking at you for the first time. When you first arrived in my life from Italy, we were both scared fourteen year old children, uncertain of what our future together would hold. I fell madly in love with you in my youth, but was too inexperienced to cherish you as I should have. I have always loved you in my own way, but it was a selfish way, and brought you no pleasure or kindness. I made a lot of mistakes and have hurt you deeply, and only God knows why you have decided to trust and love me again. I am overjoyed that you have, because I love you with every fiber of my being. Every night, even when our marriage has been the rockiest, I have always dreamed of your sweet face. You always come to me in my dreams and have stood by me. I am a King, yes, but I would willingly sacrifice my crown and country to protect you. I am still just a man and I do know my faults but I want you to know I will try my hardest to make you the happiest and most loved you have ever been in however much time God allows us to have together, my darling. Know that my heart is yours, to do with as you will. It always beats for you and know I will always be there for you however you need me to be. I love you, my Amour, Caterina Maria Romula di Lorenzo de' Medici."

Catherine was trying her hardest to hold her composure together for the sake of the nobles, but when she spoke her voice was full of emotions. "Henry," she started, trying to reign in her feelings and willed her voice not to break, "If someone would have told me six months ago that we would be standing here, renewing our vows and so much in love, I would have had them confined to the tower until their mind returned." She said, nervous laughter filling her voice. "There were nights when I would lay awake and imagine to myself what our life would have been if we had tried harder and trusted each other more. I never hoped but I did think on it, and could never imagine it fully. We have both made mistakes with each other. All of the past is buried as of today, and we won't have to remember those old wounds again, unless it's just to think on as a very hard long lesson that we learned. We can finally," Catherine's voice broke from her happiness, "Have the joy we denied ourselves for years. You are the love of my life, and to see your kindness returned after all these years fills my heart to overflow with my trust for you. I once called myself a survivor, but now I see I am not only a survivor. With you by my side, we will be conquerors of all of our fears together. From the moment my heart started beating and I drew my first breath I was born to love you. I live to love you. Things will never be simple for us, and I have never expected them to. We will fight. My temper will flare and your ego will inflate at the most inopportune times." Henry touched her cheek to fling a tear gently from her face. "But I would rather fight with you than to ever love anyone else. My heart knows nothing of the wasted time we've spent; it only knows of the love that we now share. Henri Valois, forever love is the road to our destiny and I now know nothing can change what is meant to be." Catherine proclaimed to the packed hall.

All the women were now weeping from the beauty of the love that everyone now saw they shared. Catherine placed her palm over Henry's and felt the same racing of her own as she looked into his eyes through her tears.

The priest continued on with the ceremony as Catherine was now finished.

"Henry, will you continue to have Catherine as your wife and continue to live in this marriage?"

Henry placed his hand over her hand on his chest as he said, "I will."

"Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love, honor and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Henry answered sweetly, smiling down at her. "I do, with all my soul."

"Catherine, will you continue to have Henry as your husband and continue to live in this marriage?"

"I will." Catherine swore, smiling through her tears.

"Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, until my breath leaves my body." Catherine said softly, as he rubbed circles into her palms with his thumbs.

The priest smiled down at them as he finished the ceremony.

"I ask that you each remember to continue to cherish each other as special and unique individuals and that you each respect the thoughts and ideas of one another. And most of all, be able to forgive each other, and not hold grudges against one another. Live each day in love with each other, always being there to give love, comfort, and refuge to each other, in good times and bad. Henry and Catherine, today you have renewed the promises and vows you made to each other on your wedding day. You have symbolized the renewal of the marriage union by the joining of hands, the taking of vows, and by the wearing of your wedding rings. It is with pleasure that I conclude the ceremony of renewing the vows of marriage that joined you and binds you as husband and wife. Please celebrate this renewal of vows with a kiss!"

Catherine and Henry looked into each other's souls, always wanting to remember this moment before Henry took her in his arms and his masculine lips touched her feminine ones, sealing their new love, as shouts of happiness erupted across the Great Hall as people stood acknowledging their blessed event. The happy couple turned to face their guests as the priest ended the proceedings.

"It is my great honour to present to this great multitude, our mighty rulers King Henry Valois the Second and his wife, Queen Catherine de Medici."

As Catherine and Henry walked backed down the aisle, the chosen music and singer sprang to life as the song echoed their sentiments.

"**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,**

**It all revolves around you,**

**And there's no mountain too high, **

**no river too wide,**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side,**

**Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,**

**But I love you, **

**Until the end of time,**

**Come what may,**

**Come what may,**

**I will love you until my dying day**.."

SO THERE IT IS THEIR BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS UNION RENEWED WHICH I HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I DID IT JUSTICE! AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. UNNAMED VISITOR, YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A SURPRISE IN A COUPLE CHAPTERS. FRANCIS AND MARY WILL BECOME A LITTLE MORE INVOLVED IN THIS STORY JUST FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME AND HAVE GIVEN ME SUCH GOOD IDEAS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BALL AND MEMORIES WILL BE REENACTED FOR CATHERINE BY HENRY ;)


	12. Forever Love

Disclaimer: Nope Don't own the song lyrics or the characters.

As Catherine and Henry walked through the doors to the outer courtyard, arm in arm, an immense clapping and cheering was heard as three dozen doves were released. Henry led Catherine immediately out onto the dance floor that had been set up. They would greet their guests later, right now was their moment and they would have it to themselves. As beautiful melodic sounds started filling the air and the cued singer started her song, Henry swirled Catherine in his arms around the dance floor and sang softly into her ear.

"_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew,_

_We'd spend this life side by side,_

_I still feel the same though you're so far away,_

_I swear that you'll always be my,_

_Forever Love,_

_I promise you,_

_Someday we'll be together,_

_Forever Love,_

_I won't give up,_

_No matter what,_

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Forever Love,_"

Catherine smiled sweetly up at Henry. He wasn't the best singer in the world but, it was a heartfelt gesture and not one she would soon forget. As he brought her back into his arms, her soft feminine tone filled his ears as he was hypnotized by his Catherine.

"_Minutes and hours and years may go by,_

_But my heart knows nothing of time,_

_So don't cry,_

_Just keep me right there in your dreams,_

_And hold on to these words of mine_

_Forever Love,_

_I promise you,_

_Someday we'll be together,_

_Forever Love,_

_I won't give up,_

_No matter what,_

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Forever Love,_"

Catherine laid her head on Henry's chest and savored these moments in his arms as he rocked them back and forth across the floor throughout the rest of the song.

"_Love is the road to our destiny,_

_Nothing can change what is meant to be,_

_Forever Love,_

_Oh, I won't give up,_

_No matter what,_

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Forever Love,_"

As the last few words to the song were sung, Henry dipped Catherine and kissed her soundly on the lips, as the courtyard was once again filled with cheering for their King and Queen.

"_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Forever Love_…"

Henry set Catherine firmly back onto her feet. Fully flustered from their kiss, they walked over to their seats and, being seated, were greeted by all of their guests as they congratulated their rulers on their anniversary. Once all of their jubilations had been accepted and dinner had been served, Francis made his way over to his mother.

"Mother, would you care to dance with your eldest son?" Francis said sweetly as he addressed Catherine and held out his hand for her to take.

Catherine smiled up at him. "Of course, my dear. I would be honored to dance with the Dauphin of France." She replied.

Before she could move however, she felt Henry's hand on her wrist and his breath on her ear as he whispered, "Save the last dance for me, darling."

"Always," Catherine said as she smiled seductively at Henry and switched to the few Italian phrases she knew Henry was fluent in, whispering so only he could hear. "Sono pazzo di te. Mi fai eccitare."

Henry, unwilling to let her go just yet, kissed her cheek and whispered back to her in Italian, "Amore mio, sei cosi seducente. Voglio fare l'amore con te mia rosa per sempre."

Catherine, now quite flustered, put her hand to his cheek and bringing his lips to hers, kissed him softly and said, "Ti amo, anima mia." Before turning to Francis and took the hand he offered as he led her to the dance floor once more while the song Francis had especially requested be played started.

"_For all those times you stood by me,_

_For all the truth that you made me see,_

_For all the joy you brought to my life,_

_For all the wrong that you made right,_

_For every dream you made come true,_

_For all the love I found in you,_

_I'll be forever thankful, Mother,_

_You're the one who held me up,_

_Never let me fall,_

_You're the one who saw me through,_

_Through it all,_

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak,_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me,_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith 'cuz you believed,_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_,"

"Mother, I wanted to apologize again for my behavior when I first found out about your new relationship with Father. I was trying to protect you like you have protected me all my life." Francis said as they swayed back and forth to the flow of the music.

"Francis, I understood your intent and all is forgiven. I could never stay mad at you for long anyways, and I am thankful to know I have raised such a kind and gentle son. Mary is blessed to have a husband who will protect her when it is needed, as I'm sure she knows that." Catherine said, beaming up at him.

"I hope I am a good husband. We are already learning it is difficult to be rulers and spouses. I don't want to have to choose my country over my wife, but it seems that is how things must be done. I understand now why your marriage to my father was always strained now, with his infidelities and the stress of being the rulers of France. It was a surprise to me, but I am happy that you have been able to grow together and overcome your differences. God knows French Court has been less stressful since my return. I do think there's even gossip circulating throughout the country that you smile, Mother." Francis said lightly, grinning at Catherine.

"Careful, Francis," Catherine said as she cautioned him jokingly, while smiling at his humor. "People will think I'm becoming soft." It felt nice to have light hearted conversations again with her son. Catherine had worried about how long he would disapprove. She had understood his fears, as she knew all he had seen of his parents was their war, but she had secretly hoped Francis would become more accepting of her decisions and that it would bring them closer as a family.

"_You gave me wings and made me fly,_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky,_

_I lost my faith, You gave it back to me,_

_You said no star was out of reach,_

_You stood by me and I stood tall,_

_I had your love,_

_I had it all,_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me,_

_Maybe I don't know that much,_

_But I know this much is true,_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you,_

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak,_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me,_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed,_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me,_"

Mary was watching Catherine and Francis from where she stood conversing with Claude, as she saw Henry take his eldest daughter, Elizabeth, by the hand and walked out to take a spin across the dance floor with her, as other couples started to fill up the floor. Charles even came over to ask his big sister, Claude, to dance. Mary, being left alone, was content to just watch the beautiful twirling of the couples on the dance floor, until she heard a sniffle and felt a tug on her dress. Looking down, she saw it was the young prince, Henry.

"Whatever is the matter, little one?" Mary asked sympathetically.

"I am too small and no one wants to dance with me." Little Henry said sadly, a little tear running down his cheek as he looked up at Mary, bereft.

"I would consider it a great honour to dance with the youngest Valois." Mary said sweetly.

At her words, a smile burst onto his angelic face. "Would you really, Mary?"

"Yes," Mary said, smiling down at him. "If you were to ask me properly of course."

Little Henry puffed out his chest and bowed as best he had been taught and offering her his tiny hand said, "Queen Mary, would you dance with me?" Mary, laughing lightly, took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor.

"_You were always there for me,_

_The tender wind that carried me,_

_A light in the dark,_

_Shining your love into my life,_

_You've been my inspiration,_

_Through the lies you were the truth,_

_My world is a better place because of you,_

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak,_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see,_

_You saw the best there was in me,_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,_

_You gave me faith 'cuz you believed,_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me,_

_I'm everything I am,_

_Because you loved me_…"

After the song ended, Henry started toward Catherine to ask her to dance, but seeing she was engaged in conversation with Claude, Henry let her be. Their youngest daughter had been away for quite a while and Henry knew Catherine had missed her dearly. Catherine and Claude were both strong-headed and had always clashed so he knew they needed some time. Catherine had always had a closer relationship with Elizabeth and their sons than with Claude. Henry's thoughts and view was interrupted as another nobleman came over to congratulate him. The rest of the evening seemed to fly by for Catherine. After having a much needed but very strained conversation with Claude, she had been asked to dance by several noblemen. Henry kept a watchful eye on her most of the time but didn't interfere. He was trying his best to show restraint, however as the light started fading from the sky and the lanterns were lit, his patience started to wear thin at not having her by his side, and he was excited for his plans and surprises for her for the night to start. With the current song ending, Henry made his way through the dancers and interrupted her conversations with the two gentlemen who now held her attentions hostage.

"Excuse me, sirs, but I need to steal my wife for one last dance, if she will have me?" Henry said, as he put an arm around her waist and smiled down at her, claiming her as his in a more covert manner than he was usually accustomed to doing, he hoped so at least. The two Lords bowed as they congratulated their King and Queen again and were gone.

"You are trying to be more subtle, I see. Thank goodness you didn't throw anyone in the dungeon tonight." Catherine said, smiling up at him as she turned into his chest placing her arms around his neck as he linked his arms across her back.

"I am trying to satisfy your needs in all areas, Wife," Henry said with a raised eyebrow and a devilish gleam in his eyes as he leaned in closer and whispered, "I have a surprise waiting for you if you let me whisk you away right now."

Drawing circles on his chest with one finger, she feigned innocence and replied, "I thought you wanted me to save you my last dance of the night, Henry? I wouldn't want to disappoint my King."

"Catherine," He whispered hotly into her ear, "You are never a disappointment to me and I wanted us to be a little less formally dressed for that dance."

She shivered at his suggestion and pressed him a bit more. She did so love their flirtations. "Wherever would we dance at that we could be less formal? I don't really think that it would be proper to,"

Henry cut her off by grabbing her and kissing her until she was quite out of breath and longing for more. Pulling back he whispered, "Catherine, I do so prefer your mouth used for more pleasurable reasons in times such as these. Time to go." Catherine let herself be led out of the outer Courtyard towards the stables. When she regained her senses, a stream of questions followed.

"Henry, you should have at least announced our departure. What will our guests and the children think? How will they know where we are going? Where are we going? This isn't the way to our chambers, unless we are taking the long way, which doesn't make any sense at all." She rambled.

"My God, woman, do I have to kiss you again to quiet you?" Henry said playfully. "I told you it was a surprise. Trust me. As for our guests, they will continue their celebration and I informed Francis where we would be and how long we would be gone and not to worry."

"How long we will be gone? Henry, we can't just go gallivanting off at a time like this. We are the King and Queen, you know. Have you forgotten we have just been at war over Calais? A number of things could go wrong and I don't even know where we are going!" Catherine said, getting irritated at not knowing and being able to control every aspect. In fact, that's the reason Henry had kept everything from her. She would have made up every excuse not to go. Plus, he also liked seeing her head spinning with questions. It made her more passionate and flaming in their love-making.

Henry pulled Catherine out of sight of everyone into the shadows by the stables and kissed her passionately, running his hands down her back to squeeze her plump round melons through her dress.

"Catherine, I have everything under control. I have informed them we will return in two days. Everything will be fine until then and the details you will find out as they happen." He said, as he kissed her cheek sweetly. "We will be alone for the better part of that time. Come away with me tonight." Henry whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and stroking her cheek, breathing in her scent. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned into his embrace.

"Hmm, I guess I will just have to trust you, Husband." Catherine said softly.

"Let us hurry then, Wife." Henry said smiling widely and whisked her away toward the carriage and off they flew to their destination.

Next up is their destination!


	13. Somewhere With You

Disclaimer: No i don't own them!

Out of the stillness of the night came the sounds of the clattering of a carriage and the rising and falling of hooves against the ground as they were carried through the mist surrounding them. The ride in the carriage was bumpy and long, but Catherine and Henry hadn't noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other's touches to notice anything or anyone. So content was Catherine that she had forgotten all of her previous fears of leaving her responsibilities behind, and was now content to stay away from the troubles back at Court for a year if Henry asked her. Cocooned in his arms, she felt safer than she had ever been, both in body and in mind. Catherine sighed as Henry placed gentle kisses along her jawline as he made a trail to her lips from her ear. Henry's heart pained him at that moment, as it whispered how unworthy he was to have her here at all. With all the pain he had caused her, it was a miracle her heart hadn't turned to ash from his many betrayals. The previous night they had spoken of this very thought that now plagued Henry's mind. Catherine had smiled and taken his large hand into her smaller one, assuring Henry of her love for him and that she had forgiven him fully. They had been through so much and every mistake they had made had thankfully, brought them closer than ever. Holding her now in his arms, he held the most precious gift that God had ever given him.

As he kissed her lips, she swirled her tongue out to tease and invite him inside. As his tongue tried to follow hers back into her mouth, however, Catherine blocked his entrance with her teeth. Grinning at her denial of his entrance, Henry ran his hand down to squeeze her breast and retracted his lips from hers. He smiled at her seductively as his other hand made its way to grasp her waist under the furs and turned her body more toward him. Catherine moved with him willingly and flicked her tongue out to invite him in once more. Seeing the gleam in her eyes and knowing her intent to block his entrance again, Henry ran his hand up her back to her neck and tickled the nape of her neck. His act distracted Catherine and made her giggle as Henry forced his tongue into her mouth. Her giggle turned into a moan as Henry tossed the fur to the floor of the carriage and hoisted Catherine into his lap, facing him, with her legs on either side of his, wrinkling her dress.

"Don't get too excited, husband." Catherine cautioned, as he ran his hand up underneath her many layers that blocked their body's consummation.

"Why shouldn't I get excited when my wife is sitting in my lap?" Henry asked his voice muffled now as he nibbled at her collarbone.

"This isn't exactly the place, Henry." Catherine said breathily as his hand battled her undergarments to rest on the inside of her thigh. "We haven't any room and a bumpy carriage isn't, mmm, oh my God, Henry." Catherine exclaimed, placing her knees on either side of his legs as she arched into his hand under her skirts, grasping his shoulders to stay seated in his lap as they hit a small bump.

Henry pumped two fingers in and out of her as his thumb pressed against her clit. "Careful love, you shouldn't get too excited. This isn't the place, remember?" Henry said evilly as he wrapped one hand behind her back to keep her steady while the hand beneath her skirts committed its plot against her body.

"Henry," She said moaning his name like a prayer while she moved her body in sync with his fingers, "I can't."

"Oh, I think you can, Catherine." Curling his fingers ever so slightly as they entered her now, pressuring her more. She was so hot and wet. Catherine's face was a myriad of emotions in her ecstasy and just seeing her in her pleasure was driving Henry to the brink. Catherine's mind was now as clouded as the thick fog that surrounded their haven. She was his goddess and he gladly worshiped her body. Henry kissed her roughly on the lips and then trailed his tongue to her neck and felt her galloping heartbeat under her skin before sucking her there, as his hand holding her trailed up underneath her skirts and squeezed her cheek angling her differently as his fingers made a trail to her back entrance. His fingers entered her gently at first, than swiftly sped up as her muscles clenched around him pushing her closer to her abyss of pleasure.

"Henry," Catherine screamed as she pushed her breasts up towards Henry's face as her climax neared.

"Yes Amore, venire per me." Henry urged her in Italian.

"No! Fottermi, Henry, Now!" Catherine ordered back.

Needing to be inside her as much as she needed him, Henry removed his hands from under her skirts and placed her on the seat next to him. He raised his hips and pushed his pants down over his painfully hard erection to his knees then stood slightly as not to fall and helped Catherine kneel on the seat so he was standing behind her. Catherine gripped the carriage seat as Henry pulled up her skirts that hid her womanhood from his view and squeezed her bottom. With one hand on the carriage seat and one holding her skirts, he entered her completely with one swift motion. Catherine yelled unintelligibly, faint colors appearing behind her closed eyelids as Henry grinded her hard with his shaft. Catherine leaned over a bit more giving Henry space to drive farther inside of her. As he filled her once, twice, three times, Catherine saw stars and finally, blessedly touched her heaven. Henry continued to pound into her, harder and faster, through her body's reverberations. God, she was always small, but she was deliciously tight in these moments as she squeezed him harder than ever. It felt so good as her body tried unsuccessfully to push him out, until Henry lost his balance as they hit another bump in the road, throwing him back onto the seat behind him.

"Henry," Catherine said alarmed as she turned around to check on him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm not done with you, woman. Stay where you are." Henry commanded, as Catherine moved to his side.

"Don't be ridiculous. Are you hurt? Anything broken or bruised?" Catherine questioned as she searched his face for any sign he was in pain.

"Nothing hurt but my male pride, Catherine. I've received worse bruises from you in our chambers, I'm sure." Henry said as he twirled a now fallen lock of her hair around his finger. Seeing he was unharmed, Catherine raised her skirts so she could sit facing him in his lap against his still stiff erection.

"Hmm, well I know at least one part of you isn't bothered by a little bump in the road." Catherine said cheekily as she lifted her hips and rubbed his member between her legs rhythmically without letting him enter her again.

"What can I say? I fell for you, my lovely." Henry said, grabbing her waist to hold her in place over his waiting manhood.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Catherine let him guide himself inside her again, before she set a slow agonizing pace this time. She was pushing him to the brink of madness. Henry ran his hands under her dress needing to move her hips faster. He lifted her completely off of him and brought her down hard against him, making Catherine moan. She rocked her hips back and forth to create more friction before retracting back from him and once again came down hard against him making them both moan as she accepted more of him inside herself. Breathing hard and needing her to come again with him, Henry scooted down a little in the seat and grabbing her hips tight, which would surely leave bruises on her angelic flesh, he thrust into her. Catherine took his hint and picked up the pace as he drove harder and deeper. Henry put pressure on her clit with his thumb, making circular movements.

"I'm sorry, darling. I can't hold out much longer" Henry said urgently, "I need you with me."

"I am, che cazzo, fottiti!" Catherine screamed, as Henry spilled his seed roughly inside her, triggering her own release as she fell onto his chest, both of them gasping for air. As Henry came back down to earth, still inside her, he kissed Catherine's sweaty forehead sweetly and just held her, whispering of his love for her.

Finally able to breathe again, Catherine asked softly, "Will we always be this happy?"

Looking at her lovingly as she lifted herself from his lap and settled onto his side with his arm around her, Henry's voice swelled with his love as he answered her. "I will do my best to please you always, as much as I can, in every possible way."

They fell asleep for the rest of their short journey and when Catherine awakened, she found herself at the coast with Henry. The sight that met her eyes as she exited the carriage made her think back on their early years. History had been made between the two of them on this very beach.

I want to thank all my reviewers again! Y'all are awesome and i hope you liked this! I am leaving for vacation in Alabama and will be gone for 10 days so i won't be updating for awhile. I will try to write but i make no promises. Just know i haven't left you hanging and this story will continue as soon as I can!


	14. The Calm Before The Storm

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but i do play with them everyday.**_

_**Note: Okay so i did get this chapter done for y'all awesome people, but just saying the timing in my story here is different from the history in real life and the show b/c that's how i need it to be so Bash wasn't conceived and born until after Francis. So be prepared for a mention of that. And also this chapter and the next will slow things down maybe if you want to say that and its gonna be all kinds of lovey dovey before the plague outbreak b/c i need them to feel secure in each other before that happens and they need a few happy calm moments before hell literally breaks loose.**_

When Catherine had stepped from the carriage she headed straight for the sand, leaving Henry to take care of whatever needed to be tended to and took her shoes off. It was an unseasonably warm night as she reveled in the feeling of the sand between her toes. It had been many years since she had seen the sea and she had forgotten the peace that the soft roar of the waves against the shore brought to one's soul. Serenity swept over her like a warm blanket. Many young, sweet memories had been made on this hallowed ground between her and Henry.

As Catherine walked along the beach, moonlight reflecting off of the water onto her porcelain skin, she reminisced of their first meeting here on this very spot. They had been fourteen years old and had already known they would be married within six weeks' time. Catherine had thought Henry was very tall for his age with a bit of an arrogant attitude. Henry had introduced himself and Catherine hadn't known a word of French. Being unable to understand him, she had merely nodded and curtsied. It had been a very awkward first meeting. He had ignored her for a couple weeks except for when it was absolutely necessary to be in her presence. Henry had told her after they were married that he had thought her a stuck up snob because she hadn't spoken only to realize later that she couldn't speak French and he had felt like an ass when his father had reprimanded him for his rudeness.

Catherine smiled as she remembered how they had finally bridged the gap between them. The silence between them had finally been broken when he had quite literally knocked her over in his hurriedness to get to the stables to go on a ride with his brother and Richard. Catherine had been so upset and surprised the diplomacy that she had learned had vanished and forgetting her senses she had started rambling on in Italian. He had fallen in love with his Italian wife-to-be in that instant. She had been so damn beautiful, cheeks flaming red, as she cursed at him in her thick Italian tongue lying in a heap halfway underneath him in the garden.

Finally remembering his manners, he had gotten off of her and helped a still raging Catherine up from the grass. Henry had tried to apologize and had reached to help her wipe the dirt off her now sullen dress, but she had slapped his hand away and walked off to her rooms to change. He had caught up to her and walked her to her rooms, with Catherine ignoring him the entire way. Later that evening, Henry had sent flowers from the garden to her rooms, with a note in Italian expressing his apologies for his behavior since her arrival and his clumsiness earlier in the day and had invited her for a picnic the next day by the lake. Catherine had gotten her French tutor to help her write back a note declining his offer.

Henry hadn't accepted her refusal and she received a knock at her chamber door the next morning during her studies. He had been persistent in his pursuit of her and she had been stern in her refusal of him and Catherine's tutor had been caught in the middle. Henry had apologized again and had pointed out that since they were to be married in two weeks' time, they should at least try and be friends. Catherine finally relented to going on a picnic and she had found him to be quite charming in his awkwardness as he was trying too hard. He had found her to be quite intelligent of many subjects and although only in France for two weeks, had made great strides in learning his language. They had laughed away the afternoon as he had helped her to learn more of the French pronunciations she was having problems with. He had walked her back to her room and had kissed her hand lightly before leaving her to freshen up before dinner.

His doting affections had broken down Catherine's barriers and she had fallen deeply in love with him by the time their wedding day had come. She had wanted to share all of her fears of their wedding night with him, but her mind had whispered that he wouldn't understand. Things hadn't gone well at first and she just knew he would send her away, but he didn't and the night had been magical for her after that. He had helped heal her unknowingly with every word, every kiss, and every touch. They had been blissfully happy during those first few years, until the pressure of the throne had been passed to them after his brother's death. Heirs had to be conceived to carry on the Valois line and her family had warned her that she would be killed for not delivering a prince for France. She had tried to talk to Henry of her worries but he had dismissed them.

Truly, Henry hadn't been worried of what her family thought would happen. He had loved Catherine and would never have sent her away or killed and he would have beheaded anyone who dared to touch her. He had tried to reassure her of his love, but she hadn't believed him and had sought out anything that would help her to conceive. Henry had felt rejected and his male pride had been hurt and he had thought she didn't value him as a man. Seeking comfort in the arms of other women had made Henry feel more masculine and virile. Taking Diane as his official mistress had been his revenge against Catherine's tricks and potions. After his act against her, the only time they saw each other had been on public occasions and when her duties as his wife were required. It had always been a strained time for Catherine. She had loved him with all her heart, yet as he held her close all she could think about had been the other women he had touched in the same way, and how he had kissed their lips and gripped their bodies to him as he came to the height of his passions. Catherine had swallowed her emotions every time and had hidden the pain in her soul from him with her snarky comments and hardness in her touches.

Everything they did hadn't helped her to conceive until just as in the beginning of their relationship, this very beach that had brought them together to marry, brought them back together to conceive an heir. One day in a fit of rage, Catherine had ridden off on horseback alone to gather her thoughts and emotions. She had come upon Henry and Diane in the middle of consummating their illegitimate coupling again. As if that wouldn't be enough to break Catherine's heart enough, they had been in her bed. Why they had chosen her bed for their godless act was still beyond her, but there they were big as life and twice as ugly. When Catherine had entered, Henry had been on the verge of his apex and had called out a name. That name hadn't been Diane's! Catherine had left the room immediately feeling as if she might kill him if she wasn't out of his presence immediately. She had ended up here, on this very beach, trying to will time to start their time together again. Henry had come after her and found her here. He had apologized for everything and had promised that things would be different between them from that point on. She had asked him why he had called out her name in her bed while holding Diane. Henry had told Catherine that he had been desperate for her tenderness towards him as things used to be and that he had sought out Diane just for a meager replacement of his fiery bride.

Catherine's heart had melted at his words, and believing him, had let Henry make love to her for the first time in what had felt like an eternity. Catherine had conceived Francis that day and they had been deliriously happy for a short time, until Diane's own pregnancy and Henry's affections for Catherine had waned as her pregnancy and her inability to supply his sexual needs had increased. He had sought out Diane once more and everything had fallen apart again. This beach held bittersweet memories but they always seemed to come back to this place so it held special meaning to them both. Catherine was elated that Henry had brought her back to their special spot. She hadn't even thought he would have remembered. He had surprised her greatly which wasn't an easy task to accomplish.

Henry stood watch over Catherine from the sand knoll he had positioned himself at as she stared out towards the calm ocean waves of the night and raised her skirts to dip her toes in the water slightly. After instructing the few servants that had accompanied them, he had grabbed a blanket and went to be with Catherine on the cool sand. He had been rooted to the spot when he had found her, the hem of her dress soaked from the tide. Rarely had he ever seen her as unguarded as she was now. He thought vaguely how her beauty had flourished over the years as she pulled out her hairpins and took off her crown, letting her curly locks cascade over her shoulders. She had been a pretty young thing when they had first met. He smiled as he remembered the freckles that had dotted her nose in the sunlight all those years ago at their first meeting. Catherine's beauty had grown one hundred fold over the years and the children she had born him had made her body curvaceous and sexy. Henry loved watching her walk. Whether she was angry or calm, the sway of her hips always entranced him. She truly was the kind of woman a man could ever want. Henry took off his boots, and picking up the blanket, walked close to where Catherine was wading and laid it down out of the water's reach. Henry sat on the blanket and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

Turning to Henry with a smile that would have made an angel fall from grace, Catherine waddled over to him whilst trying, unsuccessfully to shake out some of the water and sand from her skirts. Even her sodden wedding gown couldn't ruin her happy demeanor as she sat on the blanket with her back to Henry. He pulled her back easily between his legs and she reclined up against his chest and looked at the many stars that glittered like diamonds on a blanket of dark blue.

Wistfully Catherine remarked, "I always did love to gaze at the stars. I have often wondered how something so mysterious could be so beautiful."

Henry smiled into her hair as he encircled her waist, hugging her from behind. "I have been bewitched by a mysteriously beautiful creature for over thirty-five years. Her beauty outshines all those stars and her face eclipses the sun. She ravishes my heart when she looks into my soul and her hair is as soft as silk as her long curly strands glide across my skin. Her lips taste of her dark magic and her touch sets my skin aflame. Her voice, when she screams my name sets my heart to race and her breasts are as round as the cantaloupes we import from the Niles of Egypt. Her love is better than wine on my tongue and when I taste the sweet juices of her release, she is honeycomb in my mouth. I am biased in my thinking Catherine, as I am in love with this vixen, but I think the more mysterious something is the more you want to seek it out."

Blushing at his words and trying to be coy she asked, "Should I be worried of this woman? Will she be taking you away from me, my King? As I used to worry over Hortensa when we were younger?"

"Catherine, my dear sweet Catherine, you are the vixen who has seduced me. I love you with all of my heart and there isn't any woman on this earth who could take me away from you. I have learned from my mistakes and even if we quarrel, I would rather fight with you than make love to anyone else again. No woman could ever take me from you as you hold my heart in your hand. I know it isn't good to speak ill of the dead, but Hortensa never could hold a light to you. She had darkness in her soul that would have destroyed me and I never had anything one could call love for her. I enjoyed her company, but she tried to manipulate my emotions and always tried to force herself into my heart. Do you know she would intentionally make me jealous? That was the reason I made my father call off any arrangement that might have been. She was flirting with my brother right in front of me, knowing it irritated me. I knew I couldn't trust her. You on the other hand, have always kept your grace and head and don't intentionally flaunt yourself. You, with your natural beauty can always draw the attention of men and although I know you don't do it intentionally, it does drive me insane. It's one of the reasons I fell so hard when I did fall for you. You didn't try purposefully to impress me, you were just your fiery Italian self and I loved that." Henry replied as he brushed her hair from her neck and placed small kisses below her ear and whispered, "I still do."

"Mmm," Catherine sighed as Henry ran his fingers lightly up and down her neck. Shivering from the chill now in the early morning air, Catherine snuggled closer into Henry's embrace.

"If you are cold, my darling, we can go up to the tent I had erected. You would probably be more comfortable. You could change into something warmer." Henry said, concern entering his voice as he pulled the blanket around their bodies.

"I'm quite content where I am for the moment. After the sunrise, you can carry me to our abode if you wish. I had a dream once that we were holding each other just as we are now while watching the early morning sun splash colors across the sky."

"Then you shall have your wish, my love." Henry said, consenting easily as he sat happily holding her in his arms as they sat watching the sun rise across the water. Catherine wished they could spend every morning here in each other's arms watching the brilliant showers of colors played out before them. After Catherine's dream had been realized, Henry carried her wrapped in the blanket to the tent and the pleasure and surprises that awaited her there.

_**And there it is! Not sure when i will be able to update again as i am still on vacation but i hoped you liked this chapter. I mainly wrote it on an 8 hr drive just for y'all!**_


	15. Lay Me Down Easy

DISCLAIMER:NOPE I DON'T OWN THEM.

NOTE:Yes i'm finally back and the first thing i do is edit this and post for y'all! Thank you for your patience!Next chapter they'll be back and dealing with the plague and this will be the last chapter i do like this for a long while cause "shit gonna hit the fan!" as my Gma says. So without any further ado..."Here's Johnny" haha i crack myself up but seriously here ya go.

When Henry burst into the tent with Catherine in his arms, startling the two maids from the opposite side of the tent, Catherine caught the scent of fresh fruit and, oh wait, was that chocolate? Catherine's stomach growled lowly, causing her to remember she needed nourishment as Henry sat her down on a chair covered in furs. Catherine's hazel pools glanced around her and found all of her favorite treats on a large table close by. Laid out before her was an assortment of goodies such as strawberries dipped in chocolate, honeyed rolls, chocolate meringues and her favorite, strawberry cheesecake, just to name a few. Henry must have had a feast prepared for them before they had left. Her mouth watering at the sight, Catherine reached for a strawberry,but was stopped by Henry.

"Catherine, before we enjoy our meal let's get you out of those wet clothes. We wouldn't want you to catch your death from cold, my Queen." Henry said sensually, kneeling beside her and reaching behind the chair, pulling out a garment sized box.

"Henry," impatient and irritated now, Catherine reached for another berry from the table and was once again blocked, she rebuked him, annoyance present in her voice. "I haven't eaten since last night, and I need you to stop playing games. I need it now!"

Smirking at her, he placed the box on her lap and grabbed a chocolate strawberry and held it up in front of her mouth. "Take it then, Caterina." He said, baiting her.

He was going to suffer for her disruption of her meal. Giving him her deadliest smile, she puckered her lips and kissed the chocolate strawberry, flicking her tongue out to taste the delicious sweet. Henry had to remind himself to breathe as she took the delectable morsel into her mouth and bit into the fruit. Purposefully letting some escape her lips, she let it flow onto Henry's fingers and down her throat. After swallowing her treat, she licked her lips slowly and then ran her tongue over Henry's fingers that still held the rest of the strawberry. Henry struggled to remember to breathe as her lips make contact with his fingers, and focused on the ecstasy on her face as she finished the strawberry in his hand. He threw the last bit to the side before Catherine sucked his thumb into her mouth, running her tongue to catch the last bit of sticky sweetness. Moaning deliberately as she moved to the next, she licked each of his fingers. When she finished she looked innocently up into his face, smiling at his now black eyes as she could see the inner struggle in their depths. Catherine was filled with glee at her manipulating of him.

"Thank you, Husband. That was quite enjoyable. You never did explain what this package in my lap is all about." Catherine said coyly as she started unwrapping the beautiful box.

Taking slow, deliberate breaths to slow his rapid heartbeat, trying to remember his intentions for his elaborate setup, Henry watched her unwrap the his gift. "I had a special outfit made for you. I do hope you will be so gracious as to grant me with a viewing. You really must get out of that wet dress." Reaching up to brush her hair back from her neck, he whispered so only she could hear. "I could help you with that project."

"Hmm, I do believe I will let my girls change my garments." Catherine said, smirking as his cocky expression fell. "You are excellent at removing my clothes darling, but I don't think I would have my garment replaced."

"Wife, I have never heard you protest before." Henry said, pretending to be a bit wounded.

"Husband, I am not complaining of your enjoyment of undressing me. I would just like to try on my present." Catherine explained as she removed the lid and lifted the garment up a little. "The material is beautiful but, Henry, isn't it a bit sheer for public viewing?" Catherine breathed as she held it up more, "And rather short? I think they made it incorrectly."

Smiling at her trepidation, Henry took her hand in his. "Catherine, darling, they didn't make it incorrectly. The garment was specially made per my instructions to be seen by my eyes only."

"I see." Reddening, Catherine cleared her throat and rose, handing the box to the waiting servant girl who promptly took it behind the changing screen waiting as Catherine walked behind it as well.

As her two servant girls, Lina and Angel, removed her wet gown, Catherine shivered from the chill of the air as it kissed her skin, her eyes roaming over Henry's gift to her. It was shorter than was acceptable and Catherine was starting to feel butterflies dance in her abdomen. Henry had seen her many times in her undressed state, but there was something about this frock that made her nervous. What if she displeased him in her appearance? It was awfully short and very revealing, and they were in the fullness of day, not under the flickering of dozens of candles that hid her blemishes. She would be fully exposed to him as his eyes roamed over every wrinkle and crease. As they slipped the material up her body and fashioned it in place, she looked down to behold far too much of herself. There wasn't any way she would present herself to him in this! God, her breasts were totally exposed and her small skirt didn't even brush her palm when she held her arms by her sides.

"There you go, all finished, Your Grace." Lina said as she curtsied.

"Good Lord, I am not decent. Cover me up at once! I will not wear this." Catherine exclaimed, loudly enough for Henry to hear her.

"Catherine, whatever is the matter?" Henry asked from the opposite side of the screen.

"Henry, I can't let you see me in this. I look, well, I'm too exposed!" Catherine said stumbling over her words as her other servant, Angel, pulled the robe around her shoulders.

"If I may be so bold, Your Grace, it doesn't look bad at all. The King will find you quite appealing." Lina spoke, as freely as she dared.

"I agree, Your Majesty. You are as beautiful as always. The King will find you quite satisfying if I may say so myself." Angel said echoing her companion's sentiments for Catherine was quite a delight to behold in her loveliness.

Her smooth, creamy skin shown through the sheer material which outlined her taut pink nipples while the two trails of small diamonds traced across the side seam to make her waist look smaller and trailed smoothly across the top of her generous hips just enough to cover her backside. Stepping behind the screen, Henry ordered the girls to leave them, ordering that they leave the tent flap open behind the bed so that there would be a slight breeze from the ocean. The sun shone across the bed as as the tent flap was lifted, revealing the beautiful view. When the servants had exited the tent, Henry hugged Catherine to his chest and rested his chin on the crown of her head. A slight breeze touched them as they were surrounded with the saltiness of the ocean as he held her, trying to comfort her unspoken fears.

"What's wrong, darling?" Henry asked softly as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Don't you like it?"

"It isn't that I don't like it. It's quite beautiful. It just isn't acceptable to wear. It's indecent." Catherine said sighing heavily closing her eyes trying to will him to just accept her explanation.

"Catherine, I am your husband. I've seen you in the finest of clothes from head to toe and in nothing at all. Why are you hesitating so?" Henry asked as he pulled back far enough to bring her eyes to look in his.

"It's broad daylight, Henry, and I am not as young as I used to be. You have seen so many beautiful women, young and in their prime. This outfit is more suited to one of them. I'm sure numerous outfits like this have been handed out at your behest. You'll see me differently after I show you. I can't compare to their pretty, firm figures. You won't want me anymore." Catherine said sadly as she brushed her palm over his cheek.

Looking at her with disbelieving eyes, he rested his forehead against her and breathed in slowly. "You are the love of my life. I will always want you. My longing for you goes beyond words, Catherine. I need you, to drink you in, to kiss you, to make love to you, to see you in all your glory. You are always gorgeous and you are right when you say you can't compare to other women. You are my sun and you outshine them all, and as for me gifting a gown, I have never had this kind ever made for another but you, Bellami. I want to see every perfect curve," He kissed her forehead, "Kiss every perfect line," another kiss to her nose, "and taste every perfect place in the heat of the sun so that you will know I accept and love every bit of you, me amor'e." As he finally reached her lips, he looked deeply into her eyes before sweetly touching his lips to her cheek placing soft kisses as he made his way to her trembling lips. Catherine's heart was soothed by his words as he touched his lips to hers chastely. Deepening the kiss, Catherine clung to his shoulders as Henry grabbed her legs and lifted her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist as he made his way to the bed and fell backwards onto it. Cradling her to his chest, he smiled up at her as she sat up on his stomach, the glow of the sun surrounding them.

"What lengths will you go to Husband, to convince me of your adoration of me?" Catherine said amusedly as she started to untie the knot in her robe. She felt empowered by his words. If he loved her and wanted to see her, she couldn't deny him.

"I would move heaven and earth if you bid me to, Wife." Henry said as he crossed his arms behind his head, content to watch her. "Mmm, Catherine, if French Court could see you at this moment, what a scandal you would cause." Henry said drinking in her slow movements as she removed her robe from one shoulder and smiled seductively down at him, the sun's rays bouncing off her fallen red tresses that surrounded her face and touched her shoulders.

"Henry, I couldn't care less what kind of a scandal I would cause or what those buffoons and gossips would think of me. I want to please you, and I am always happy when you are happy. In case you didn't notice, innamorato," Catherine whispered alluringly into his ear as her hair tickled his nose, "I'm scandalously in love with you."

Drawing back from him, Henry watched as she let the robe slip from her body to puddle over his legs, revealing her body wrapped in his present. Henry's eyes grew dark as they roamed down over the plane of her neck to her exposed collarbone and came to rest on her very full breasts with peaked nipples through the thin garment. Unable to stop his hands, he took both into his palms now enchanted by the way the material held her at attention. He tested her reaction as he rubbed the material over top of one taut peak, enthralled as it rose even more under his slight movement. Loving the feel of the cloth under his touch he trailed his hand down over her stomach, swirling his forefinger across her belly button as he went, and brushed his fingers lightly over her pelvis to come to rest on her exposed thigh. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Why she was worried in the least in disappointing him at her appearance was ridiculous! Didn't she know what she did to him? Resting his other hand on her left thigh, he rolled them so he was between her legs and started kissing the sweetness of the strawberry juice on her neck.

"So I guess I should take it that you like my appearance?" Catherine giggled as his unshaven face tickled her. He drove her crazy in the mornings when he was unkempt as now.

"Mmhmm," Henry groaned out as she wiggled beneath him. "Catherine, if you continue with your movements, my plans will go unfinished." He mumbled into her neck, continuing to kiss her.

"Henry, you're tickling me. I can't... -I, oh my," Catherine gasped and stilled as his hand pressed between their bodies to squeeze her nipple.

"Now that I have your attention, dear," Henry said as he smiled mischievously getting on his knees, "I need you to roll over."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, she asked curiously, "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing you won't enjoy to the fullest, my darling, I assure you." Henry answered mysteriously as she rolled over under him.

"You couldn't have gotten off of me for a moment could you, Henry?" Catherine huffed dramatically as she laid on her stomach.

"If you knew of all the times I want to be on top of you and can't, you would forgive me this one time." Henry said cheekily as he smacked her bottom.

"Henry!" Catherine warned, placing her chin on her crossed arms.

"I can't help myself. You are irresistible, My Lady." Henry growled into her ear before getting up and grabbing a bottle.

Returning to the bed, Henry poured some liquid into his hands and rubbing them together, started massaging the bottoms of Catherine's feet. Pressing his thumbs into her arch, Catherine sighed contentedly as she nestled her face into the soft blanket beneath her. If Henry wanted to pleasure her, she wasn't going to stop him. As his nimble fingers worked into her soft flesh, her whole body relaxed into his gentle ministrations making her feel sleepy and dreamy. Switching feet and dabbing more oil into his hand he repeated the same process on her other foot as the first before moving to her ankles. Her soft sighs increased as he moved up her calves pressing harder into her silky smooth legs, kissing as he went along. Fully awake now as Henry started licking his tongue out to taste the bend of her legs, she moaned as he brushed his hands up the inner part of her thighs. He was slowly torturing her body. He brushed gently closer to her core, arousing Catherine. She longed for him to taste her now! Smiling evilly to himself, he moved his fingers away from her inner thighs and pulled back. Reaching for the hem of her outfit he pulled it up over her back. Wanting him to continue as quickly as possible,Catherine pushed herself up a bit on her hands as he pulled it over her breasts and finally over her neck and head. Henry dropped it and it slid over the edge of the bed to puddle on the floor as he poured more oil into his hands. Moving back down, he massaged into her outer thighs and squeezed her firm buttocks eliciting a groan from Catherine's lips. Longing to hear more of her cries, Henry massaged two fingers slowly into her womanhood. Catherine groaned louder as she dug her fingers into the sheets, pushing her body towards his hand as he thrust into her harder this time. Finally he was fulfilling one of her unspoken desire.

"Henry!" Catherine called out as he spread his fingers inside her.

Pulling his fingers out he replaced them with his thumb and pressed his fingers against her. Pumping into her hard, her tightness surrounding him, he wanted to take her at once, but held off. He wanted to toy with her more. Catherine, however, had a different plan in pleasure filled fog. Ready for his member, Catherine tried to turn over with him still inside her but he held her on her back with his free hand.

"Not yet, darling." Henry commanded as he removed his hand from her core. Starting to kiss her lower back he ran one hand under her to squeeze one full breast as he ran one hand lightly up and down her back.

"But I want you now." Catherine panted out. Every nerve in her body was on edge and his touch felt like fire. He was slowly tormenting her and she couldn't take much more.

"I am not done worshipping your body, Caterina." Henry mumbled against her lower back causing electricity to flow through her as his voice reverberated through her haze of pleasure. Removing his hands from her, he started massaging her lower back making small circles as he moved up to her shoulders swinging his leg over her pushing down into the soft mattress.

"Hello, love." Henry whispered seductively into her ear sliding both hands under her to grasp both breasts.

"Mmm," Catherine mumbled in acknowledgement at him, shivering as pressed his clothed member against her backside letting his weight press her down more. She prayed he would hurry. As he squeezed her bosom, she squealed in pleasure and pain. Her body was painfully aroused now and she was becoming irritated with his attack on her body.

"Henry," She growled, "I need you, I can't, - oh," She yelped in surprise as he moved and flipped her onto her back. Ripping his clothes off, he pushed her legs apart and lay on top of her placing his erected self at his entrance.

"Is this what you had in mind, Wife?" Henry asked giving her a sexy smile as he rubbed himself against her inner thigh, kissing her passionately on the lips and moving his hand between their bodies flicking his thumb over her wet clit. Teasing her, he inched inside her minimally.

"More," She gasped, ordering him on. Oh God, she was on fire! Disobeying her, he pulled out. "Henry, I, fuck me!" Catherine screamed as he grinded into her up to the hilt and retracted fast.

"That's the plan, Catherine," He groaned, pushing into her again roughly. He was done teasing her and was painfully hard. As he thrust into her, she scratched her fingernails down his back wrapping her legs around his waist letting him drive deeper into her. She screamed as he drove roughly into her, lifting Catherine up off the bed with his force. Grabbing her legs, she bent her knees as he placed them against his chest. Intertwining her fingers with his, he drove into her again, harder and deeper. Catherine looked up into his face, seeing stars as he plunged into her depths. Biting her bottom lip, Catherine arched up to meet him.

Starting to feel her body shake, knowing she was on the verge of her release, "Are you going to come for me, Catherine, or not?" Henry growled out in between her screams in her thick Italian tongue. Pounding into her one last time, Catherine screamed his name as she touched heaven at the same time as Henry, her body holding him as she surrounded him with her hot white heat as he touched her soul spilling his seed into her waiting well. Collapsing on top of her, he was unable to withdraw as she was still holding him in as her body convulsed around him. Kissing her sweaty neck as she came back down to earth, Henry watched as the colors of her ecstasy played across her face.

"No one will ever see you as beautiful as you are right now, my love," Henry murmured as he kissed her forehead, lightly skimming his hand up and down her arm after he rolled to her side. Twirling a lock of her hair around his finger, Henry was quite content to stay there forever, just holding her in his arms until he heard her stomach growl loudly.

"Hungry, my darling? What would you like?" Henry asked as he got off the bed and walked unashamedly nude over to the table.

"A little bit of everything if it isn't too much trouble, dear." Catherine answered as she sat up to watch his backside swaying across the short space, admiring his form.

"Nothing is too much trouble for you, Catherine." He said as he shot her a sexy smile. "Admiring me, I see. You always did like those naked statues you call art."

"Well, the male form is to be admired, Henry. Men when they are fit are strong, sturdy and attractive. You always did have a handsome figure, Husband." Catherine said quirking an eyebrow at him taking a long look at his whole body.

"I much more prefer the female form such as yours, Wife. Although I must admit, I am in pretty good shape for my age." He said as he flexed and winking at her as he piled a tray high and walked back over sitting on the bed pulling her and the tray to him and grabbing a honey roll, feeding her once more.

"I wish things could be as simple as they are today. Returning to Court will be such a bore compared to my moments with you, darling." Henry exclaimed softly.

"Yes, well duty does call for us all. If we were just a man and a woman, things wouldn't be as simple as we think. Life is full of challenges no matter your status at birth or riches you attain. I am happy to be able to spend my happy moments with you and our children. I am fulfilled in that every morning when I wake to you holding me in your arms. I love you, Henry." Catherine proclaimed.

"I love you, Catherine." Henry said before kissing her softly on the lips. The rest of their time was spent in each other's arms. They were currently in the eye of the storm and unbeknownst to them, the challenges ahead of them would outweigh all of the challenges behind them and test their renewed bond to the limit.

OK SO THAT IS IT GUYS. GLAD TO BE BACK AND I HAVE A HUGE SURPRISE COMING UP SO STAY TUNED!


	16. Trouble Brewing

DISCLAIMER: NO I DON"T OWN THEM I JUST PLAY WITH THEIR EMOTIONS LOL

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR UNNAMED VISITOR! THANKS FOR THE PROMPT WAY BACK! YOU ARE GONNA GET YOUR WISH WITH ALL OF THAT PROMPT! :) THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT OF A START UP CHAPTER TO THE PLAGUE CATHERINE AND HENRY WILL BE BACK TO COURT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WANTED TO GET THIS UP FOR Y'ALL!

Meanwhile at the Castle, Francis raced through the halls to find Mary. He had just received word that the plague had returned to their shores. This was a catastrophic event and his parents hadn't returned yet, leaving him to deal with the frantic nobles. Entering their chambers he saw her sitting at the desk reading.

"Have you heard the news yet?" Francis asked Mary as he closed the door.

"Of the plague? Yes, Greer left a few moments ago. Francis, there is something I need to talk to you about." Mary said, standing from the desk and bringing him the paper she was reading. Taking the paper from her, he read it and saw it was from Lola. She was in trouble as her husband, Lord Julien was now dead and she was alone in a village nearby and in labour. "Francis, we have to send help for her."

"Mary, do you know how dangerous it is out in the countryside? If we infect the castle with the plague, everyone here will die. What if she's come in contact with it already? She might already be lost." Francis sighed as he laid the paper down and took Mary in his arms. "I know she's your best friend, but should we put everyone in danger just for her?"

"Francis," Mary said lowly as she pulled away from him, "There's something you must know, something that if you knew you would hate me forever. I'm afraid for her, for you, for us! I can't imagine what our lives will be like if you knew, yet I can't let Lola die without you knowing even though I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"Mary, what are you saying? I'll always love you." Francis said as he took her hands in his. "Whatever it is, we'll work through it together. That's what I promised you before we were married and I meant it."

With tears in her eyes, she finally uttered her confession. "The child she carries isn't her husband's. It's yours. She's giving you a child I haven't been able to."

Francis let go of her hands immediately, "What do you mean, Mary? How can you know for sure?"

"She told me before she ever married Lord Julien. That's why she was in such a hurry to find a husband. She didn't want to become your responsibility. She wanted a life, a happy life, away from Court with a husband and she didn't want to disrupt our marriage and I selfishly agreed not to tell you. I don't want our marriage to become as your parents did. You are the love of my life, Francis, and I can't lose you." Mary professed as she shook visibly. "We have to send some guards to escort her here safely."

"You have betrayed me, Mary, both of you have, but that is still my child. I won't send guards. I'll leave immediately."

"Francis, you can't! What if you die? I'll never forgive myself." Mary pleaded as he grabbed a bag and put in an extra set of pants and a shirt.

"I can't worry about myself at the moment. Two innocent lives that are now my responsibility are at stake!" He exclaimed as he swung around as she sank to the floor. Mary knew he really did hate her now. She wished she had just told him when she'd first found Lola in that shack. Seeing her grief and her remorse he walked over and kneeling down beside her pulled her into his arms. Francis was angry and hurt, but he still loved Mary. He didn't want this to tear them apart forever.

"Come with me, Mary." He whispered as he flicked a tear from her cheek and brought her eyes up to meet his.

"I'm not trying to be selfish, Francis, I swear. I just don't want to be the cause of your death and now it seems I have brought you closer." Mary said softly.

"I have told you before we make our own destiny. I have no intention of dying this day or any day soon until we have had our many children, and grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. I still love you, Mary. I am just hurt that you felt you couldn't trust me, but as my mother says, trust is earned, and we are both still working on that. How about I forgive you for keeping this from me and you forgive me for my indiscretion with Lola and we start over. We can learn from this. All isn't lost yet, only if we stop trying." Francis said gently and kissed her forehead.

Smiling sadly at him, Mary replied. "I'll come with you, but who will look after affairs until your parents return?"

Getting up and pulling her to her feet, Francis answered. "They will be back tonight, and until then Elizabeth can handle things. Most of the affairs are in order and until Father returns and puts together a plan of strategy, things are on stand still anyways. Pack an extra outfit while I inform my sister and then I'll meet you at the stables." Francis called out as he grabbed the bag and headed for the door leaving Mary alone to gather her thoughts and provisions.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UNNAMED VISITOR. YOU WILL DEFINITELY BE SEEING MORE OF THEM ALTHOUGH THIS IS STILL MAINLY A CATHRY STORY. I WANT TO SEE HOW CATHRY DEAL WITH GRANDCHILDREN.


	17. Tribulations

Disclaimer: NO I DON"T OWN THEM!

NOTES: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PPL! HOPE YOU STICK WITH ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!

Under the brilliant colors of the flaming sunset, Catherine sat contentedly in Henry's embrace as they made their way towards home. Henry was asleep with his head against the back of the seat with one arm still thrown over her shoulder. He snored lightly as Catherine snuggled deeper into his side. She was tired as well, but her mind was ablaze with happiness making her unable to fall asleep. She sat pondering on their children. She couldn't wait to be back to spend time with Elizabeth before her return home, and Claude needed some mothering. Claude was fiery and stubborn, paying little heed to what her parents said. She had inherited those traits from both her parents and Catherine had received word many times of her daughter's insolence and promiscuity. Catherine and Henry had agreed she needed to be sent away to finishing school to be taught how to act as a proper lady, but Claude had worsened. Now that she was back, Catherine would take a firm hand with her.

As the carriage suddenly hit a rut, Catherine's stomach rolled. Fanning herself with her hand, she breathed deeply trying to will herself to feel better. Catherine never felt ill from riding in a carriage on the bumpy roads, but she was now feeling like she might taste her late lunch. Removing herself from Henry, Catherine moved over a bit. Maybe she just needed some fresh air. Missing her presence and feeling her movements, Henry drowsily looked over at Catherine. She looked paler than usual as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Henry asked as he rubbed his tired eyes and looked her over more clearly this time.

"Henry, I think you had better have them stop the carriage. I feel queasy and need to get out for a moment." Catherine mumbled through the hand she now held over her mouth.

"Was it something you ate? Should I have them send ahead for the doctor? Catherine, you look quite sick." Henry said quickly as he questioned her. Catherine hardly ever felt sick and she never showed it if she was.

"Henry," She said tersely, agitated by him. "I don't need you to babble on. Just have them stop. I need to get out, now!"

Henry called out for them to stop and as they slowed to a halt, Henry helped Catherine out and over to the side of the road. Catherine released the contents of her stomach into the grass while Henry held her up. She felt faint and was glad for his assistance. When her stomach was empty, she rested her head against his chest as Henry called for water. After the soldier brought him the wineskin filled with water, Henry touched the opening of the bottle to Catherine's parched lips. Catherine swished some into her mouth, washing her mouth out, and after spitting it out, took another drink letting it soothe her dry throat.

"I'm sending for the doctor at once." Henry said as he helped Catherine back into the carriage and tried making her as comfortable as possible.

"Henry, we aren't far from home. Wait until we get back to the castle and I'll have Nostradamus," Catherine said weakly as Henry waved to the guard to come to the door.

"Catherine, I don't trust him." Henry said interrupting her.

"I don't have the strength to argue with you, Henry. I won't let anyone else look at me." Catherine said as she curled up on the seat.

Not wanting to upset her more, Henry ordered the guard inform the driver to go slowly and watch for holes in the road. After closing the door, Henry sat down beside Catherine and pulled her into his lap. Catherine stretched her legs out onto the seat and rested her head against his chest, trying to relax.

"Promise me if Nostradamus doesn't help that I can call the closest doctor to the castle." Henry murmured as he rubbed her back.

"I promise, dear. Can we be quiet now?" Catherine mumbled. She was exhausted and just wanted him to be quiet. As Catherine's breathing evened out as she fell into her dreams, Henry sat worrying as they rolled slowly down the road. Before they arrived back at the castle, they had to stop three more times for Catherine's upset stomach. When they finally arrived, it was night. Even exhausted and unable to carry herself, Catherine insisted on walking. Against Catherine's objections Henry carried her to their rooms. Catherine huffed more for appearance sake, but finally just held his neck, relishing everyone seeing his taking care of her especially that visiting duchess that had been her husband's conquest a year ago. Henry ordered for Nostradamus to be brought to their rooms before going into their bedroom and then laid Catherine on their bed.

"Are you feeling any better, darling?" Henry asked as he took off her shoes and dropped them to the side of the bed.

"I don't feel queasy anymore. I just feel very tired." Catherine sighed rolling to her side, facing away from him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Henry went out of the room to see who it was so he could let Catherine rest. It was Elizabeth who greeted him. Before he could greet her, Nostradamus appeared around the corner.

"One moment." Henry said speaking to Elizabeth. Walking toward Nostradamus, Henry spoke curtly to him, as Nostradamus bowed. "Hurry up. The only reason you are here is because of my wife. You better pray that you can help her and don't give her any of those ridiculous potions of yours. I don't want you making her worse."

"I'll do my best, Your Majesty." Nostradamus said as he entered the bedroom.

"Father, I'm sure Mother will be alright. I have an urgent matter I must speak to you about." Elizabeth called out as Henry started to follow Nostradamus through the door.

Facing Elizabeth, the door shut behind Henry. "What is it, Elizabeth? It couldn't be more important business right now than you mother's health." Henry asked irritated, and wanting to keep an eye on the goings on in the room.

"An outbreak of the plague has occurred. So far it is only in some of the outer villages, but you and I both know of the rate it multiplies." Elizabeth answered, unbothered by her father's sharpness.

"Walk with me. I don't want your mother more bothered than she already is and tell me everything you know. Where is Francis? He should be giving me this news."

"That's another problem that you won't want to tell Mother. He left earlier accompanied by Mary. They left to bring Lola to the castle. Apparently, her husband died and she was on her way back here when she went into labor." Elizabeth answered swiftly, conveniently leaving out what Francis had told her about the child being his.

"If he doesn't straighten up, the country will be in the poor house. I can't even leave him in charge for two days without him running off. I swear Mary must be behind all this and she has been trouble since she arrived. Dammit, if she couldn't help us get England and the importance of our alliance with her country, I would have run her off long ago. Why on earth, Elizabeth, didn't he send guards?" Henry questioned her as he threw his hands up dramatically.

"Well, Father, he," Elizabeth stumbled, torn between keeping her promise to her brother not to tell and answering her father.

"Elizabeth Valois, what are you keeping from me?" Henry sternly spoke in his most fatherly tone.

Sighing, as he hadn't spoken that way to her since she was a small child when she would disobey her tutors, Elizabeth answered Henry. "Francis has reason to believe he is the father of her child. Apparently, they were only together for one time," She blushed and looked away, "While he was away from Court while Bash was engaged to Mary. Lola never told him, only Mary, and Francis only found out today. You know, Francis has your impulsiveness, Father." Elizabeth said, smiling nervously at Henry.

Shocked and speechless, Henry stared at her in disbelief. "Speak nothing of this to your mother. She doesn't need to know any of this until she is better. I'll take care of everything later, but I need to go check on your mother now."

"Father," Elizabeth called out as he barreled down the hall away from her, "Tell mother I asked after her."

"I will, Lizzy." Henry called out as he disappeared from her view.

Back in the bedroom, Catherine sat on the edge of the bed gripping her robe around her in disbelief and confusion. Nostradamus had to be incorrect. This couldn't be happening now. The town doctor had said it couldn't happen again.

"Nostradamus, are you sure? Could you have missed something?" Catherine fired questions at him.

Stroking his beard, he replied, "No, Your Majesty. I am quite sure of my diagnosis. My examination was very clear. You have,"

Banging was heard on the door, startling him from finishing his diagnosis and Henry's voice was heard. "Let me in at once, you wizard, and you had better not be hurting my wife! You never lock the door on your King, you buffoon! Who do you think you are? I should behead you at once!" Henry threatened.

Hurrying to open the door, the servant girl shook with fear as the King entered. Tramping through, he immediately went to Catherine's side glaring at Nostradamus with eyes that could kill as he passed him.

"Catherine, are you alright, love? You look in shock. Has this maniac hurt you? What is his diagnosis?" Getting no answer he turned his attention to Nostradamus at Catherine's inability to speak, Henry rose from the bed. "What have you done to her? When I left she could at least talk!"

"Your Majesty, I haven't done anything to her. The Queen will be fine. She just needs rest for now and as for the nausea I have this herb she should put in her tea. She knows what else she needs to do. She has been in this stage many times before, although it might be harder this time as she is of a more advanced age now." Nostradamus drawled on, as Henry became more and more confused.

Holding up a hand to command Nostradamus to stop, Henry spoke. "How long will she be this way?

"Well, it usually lasts no more than the first couple of months." Nostradamus answered adamantly. "But sometimes it can last longer depending on the woman."

"It only happens to women?" Henry questioned extremely confused now and not putting two and two together. His expression was comical as he looked between Catherine and Nostradamus.

Finding her tongue and having a headache from all the noise in the room, Catherine groaned in exhaustion as she laid down and finally brought Henry out of his haze into the light. "For God's sake, Henry, he thinks I'm pregnant. I, however, think you were correct. He has lost his ability to discern truth from lies. Do with him as you please."

Henry was stunned and unable to speak for the second time that night. Pregnant? They were going to have another child? Another little Prince or Princess to dote on? Henry hadn't dared to dream that they would have any more children. In fact, they were told they couldn't have anymore. Henry could have kissed Nostradamus at the joy he felt. Nostradamus was trying his best not to wither into the ground at his Queen's outburst. The King had never cared for him and now he would, most likely, die.

"Catherine, my darling!" Kneeling by the bed, Henry took her hand. "Oh, Nostradamus, congratulate your rulers! Another Valois for the country will soon be here. You have my gratitude for presenting us with this wonderful news. You will be rewarded. Tomorrow I shall decide." Henry exclaimed to Nostradamus hurriedly. "When shall we expect our child's arrival?"

"You both have my best wishes." Bowing Nostradamus continued on, "Her majesty is around a month along, the best i can tell."

"Thank you. Please leave us now and tell the guard that we are not to be disturbed for the rest of the night. My wife needs her rest." Henry beamed as Nostradamus shuffled out.

Seeing she wasn't ready to talk yet, Henry bid her to sit up and took of her robe. Pulling down the bedcovers, he settled in beside her. She rolled away from him lying on her side not ready to face him. She wasn't sure how she felt yet. Her last pregnancy hadn't ended well and she had lost their child. He had been a boy, but he had come too soon. The doctor had assured her she was unable to bear any more children. It had broken her heart. Now to be told there was a chance for another child, she was happy about it, but fearful. What if she lost this child? That would break their new found happiness. She would lose her child and her husband. A tear rolled out of her eye to slowly carve a path over her nose, and fell soundlessly on the bed. She flinched as Henry laid an arm over her waist, as he pulled her closer, spooning her from behind.

"What's wrong, darling?" Henry asked her softly, "Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?"

Stilling her voice as much as she could, "I'm just tired, Henry." She muttered, her voice breaking when she said his name.

"Catherine, something is wrong. You aren't acting as happy as you should be." Henry said lowly as he brushed out her hair with his fingers onto the pillow.

Catherine sighed loudly. "I don't want to talk about it right now. A lot has happened today and I just want to sleep."

"Yes, you do need your rest. I'm sorry if I upset you, dear." Henry said warmly as he stroked her tummy thinking of the child growing inside her.

Catherine, however, was cranky and her emotions got the best of her. "Why can't you just drop it, Henry? I said I don't want to talk about it and no matter how much you apologize and rub me, it won't change that." She said removing his hand from her and moving more towards the edge.

"I wasn't trying to get you to talk about it, darling." Henry said innocently as he tried to soothe her.

Sitting up and looking down at him, Catherine raged, "So I'm an irrational pregnant woman? Henry, is that what you are trying to say? Maybe I really wanted to talk about it and maybe you just don't really care? Maybe I should sleep somewhere else tonight?" Catherine moved to get off the bed but was stopped by Henry's gentle touch as he pulled her down to him laying her so she was facing him.

"Catherine, neither of us are going anywhere tonight. You are not being irrational, you are tired and something is bothering you. I do care, but if you don't want to talk tonight, it will wait until the morning. Although I do wish you would trust me. It will make you feel better." Henry said sweetly as he wove her fingers with his and kissed her hand, waiting for her response.

Tears falling from her eyes, Catherine finally spoke after a few moments. "I'm sorry, Henry. I am afraid of disappointing you. When our baby died, I broke. I tried to continue as nothing had happened, but a part of me died with him. I didn't have anyone to share my grief with. I wanted to share it with you so badly, but Diane still had you wrapped around her finger. So I buried my pain so deeply inside my soul that it would never resurface again, and when I was told I couldn't bear any more children, you stopped visiting me altogether. I can't lose another child, Henry. I can't lose you again, and I know I will if something happens with this child. I want to be happy desperately, but I am afraid. I am so afraid of the emotions that I'll be left with to deal with alone if I lose our baby." Pulling her into his arms, Henry let her weep over her many sorrows and troubles, waiting until the storm inside her calmed enough so he could reassure her of his love and devotion. When her sobs finally calmed, Henry kissed the trail her tears had made down her face and finally spoke to her soul.

"Catherine, I didn't come to you out of my own selfishness. I was hurting as well and couldn't think of your pain. It is another of my mistakes that I'll never forgive myself for. You might have thought that you hid your pain well, but I still saw it. I saw it in your bitter laugh, your sad eyes and your sharp tone. Every time I looked in your eyes I saw the void in your soul. I stopped visiting you because I couldn't look at you without thinking of your pain and I couldn't handle it. Even though we weren't happy together, I thought that somehow, maybe that child would bring us closer together and when we lost him my hopes were shattered. The doctor also told me you could be in danger if you conceived again, so I went to Diane to take care of my needs. It was the biggest mistake I made, but I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had. Darling, I have learned from my mistake. If, God forbid, something were to happen I will be here to hold you, and love you, and comfort you. I will always love you and I am glad we have been blessed with this miracle." He rubbed her tummy. "This is part of our second chance and I'm going to cherish every moment." Henry kissed her where his hand was. "I'll always be here for you and our bundle of joy." Her husband looked adoringly into her eyes and then talked to her belly. "Hello, I'm your daddy. Although I've only just found out about you, I already love you because I love your mommy very much. Try not to make your mother too cranky for daddy, alright? She can be quite the devil to deal with at times."

Catherine slapped his head lightly for his last comment, "Henry, I don't think the baby can hear you." Catherine laughed lightly.

In a mock stern voice, "Oh, Catherine, you just don't understand babies. My child hears me perfectly. She'll be wrapped around my finger and will obey my every command. She'll definitely be a daddy's girl."

"Henry, you can't be sure what we will be having." Catherine said playfully.

"Father's intuition, Catherine." Henry said in his Kingly tone.

"Oh, maybe you should carry the baby then," Catherine said teasingly as she winked at him.

"Unfortunately, darling, I can't do that for you." Henry replied as she laid her head on his arm snuggling into his chest.

"Mmhmm, that's a blessing. You wouldn't have more than one child." Catherine said as she yawned, comforted in body and soul, ready for sleep.

Laughing, he rumbled under Catherine's hand on his chest. "I'm blessed you don't mind carrying my children, Catherine."

"Our children," Catherine mumbled.

"Yes," Henry said lovingly as he kissed her forehead, "Our children. I love you, Catherine." He whispered as she drifted off to dream.

"Love you," She sighed, before giving in to her weariness.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FRANCIS/MARY FINDING LOLA AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT LOLA HAS. AND I KNOW CATHERINE PREGGO IS BEING DONE BUT I PROMISE THIS IS GONNA BE DIFFERENT FROM THOSE BECAUSE OF ALL THE CONFLICT THAT WILL BE SURROUNDING THEM AND THE DANGER OF THE PLAGUE WILL NOT BE AN EASY PREGNANCYSO BEAR WITH ME.


	18. Devastation

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I JUST DABBLE WITH NOSTY'S POTIONS TO BRING THEM TO LIFE FOR U!

THANKS UNNAMED VISITOR FOR THE PROMPTWITHOUT ANY FURTHER ADO, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. I DO APPRECIATE THE ENCOURAGEMENT AND IT GIVES ME INCENTIVE TO WRITE AND UPLOAD AS FAST AS I CAN!

Francis and Mary had stayed off of the main road on their journey to the small shack in the woods. Thank goodness the woman had sent specific enough instructions and Francis had known that particular area well from hunting with Bash throughout their childhood. Their journey had been quiet with little conversation except for Francis's warnings to be careful of the dense underbrush. The moon shone down on the little clearing with a small brook that trickled almost noiselessly behind the small dwelling. Screams were heard from the interior of the building as Francis knocked on the door. Answering quickly, the woman of the house ushered them into the bedroom. Lola was clearly in trouble seeing she hadn't had the child yet. If the child wasn't born soon, Lola and the baby would both die. Entering, Mary examined Lola as Francis went to hold Lola's hand.

"Mary, thank God you've come…" Lola panted fear present in her voice as pain was written all over her face. Lola's gown clung to her heaving body from her many hours of labor.

"Bring hot water and clean linen to catch the child in." Mary called out to the woman who had introduced herself as Anne. Anne hurried out of the room while Mary lifted Lola's skirt to check her progress. Lola yelled out in pain once more digging her fingernails into Francis' palm. Francis, unsure of how to assist the situation, stood looking away, a look of chagrin plastered on his face, as Mary assessed the situation.

"Francis, the baby is breach. I have to try to turn the child, now. Give me your hunting knife." Mary ordered. With a look of horror on his face while he handed her the knife from his cloak, Francis watched as Mary grabbed the material of Lola's soaked dress and cut the material carefully so her abdomen was revealed.

"Mary, are you sure you know how to do this?" Francis asked worriedly as Lola's contractions caused her to wail as her body shook uncontrollably from the pain. He winced, as he imagined the pain Lola felt, meeting Mary's eyes before she replied to his question.

"Francis, I've watched many babies borne at the convent. This is her only chance!" Mary replied trying to stay calm and willed herself to mask how scared she really was as she felt around Lola's midsection for the baby's body. Pressing down hard to try and maneuver the child into position, Lola screaming with the pressure down being exerted against her worn frame, Mary moved the baby slowly until she was sure Lola would be able to free the babe from her opening. Francis tried his best to comfort Lola, albeit unsuccessfully, as Lola tried to move away from Mary's grasp on her stomach. Anne had returned in the midst of this, with the water and linens, placing them at the end table at the foot of the bed. Mary positioned herself at the end of the bed and helped Lola get into position to push at the next contraction with Francis holding Lola up from behind.

"Push, Lola, Now!" Mary bid her. Lola shrieked as she bore down, finally feeling the child move minimally inside her.

"Again, Lola, don't stop!" Mary commanded. "I can see the head, now. Push again!" Grasping Francis's hand harder than before, Lola pushed as hard as she could, her thin cotton shift sticking to her skin as she gave her all to bring life into the world. Crying out one last time, she pushed the child out of her into Mary's hands that were covered with the clean linen. Francis starred in shock at the tiny little thing that had exited Lola's body. How could something so small cause so much pain?

"You have a little girl, Lola." Mary said as she cut the umbilical cord and cleaned out the baby's mouth waiting for her to scream. She wasn't breathing so Mary swatted her once on her bottom, causing the little thing to erupt in crying. Francis laid Lola down gently and glancing into Mary's eyes silently asking her permission, held his first-born child for the first time. Francis' heart leapt as he held his little girl for the first time and tears sprang to his eyes. She was so tiny and helpless, never asking to be brought into the cruel world that surrounded her.

"Please, Francis, let me hold her." Lola whispered with fear in her eyes as she now knew he was aware of the child being his. Would he take her away instantly? Would she be allowed to mother her child at all? Francis placed the baby in Lola's arms and smiled reassuringly down at Lola. They were both his responsibility now, for as long as they breathed.

"Have you thought of names yet, Lola?" Francis asked as the child ceased her crying as she settled against her mother's breast.

Wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible, Mary left Anne to clean up the mess as she exited quickly. Mary couldn't watch as Francis picked out names and comforted his illegitimate child's mother any longer. That should be their child he was holding for the first time. He should be picking out names for their child with her, not Lola. Mary felt the bitterness enter her soul as she stepped into the cool air of the night. Was this to be their destiny? To be linked forever through the bonds of marriage, but never through the bonds of a child? Mary suddenly understood the hatred Catherine had held in her soul when Diane had first returned to French Court. How Catherine had been able to deal as well publicly with Henry's indiscretions for all of their years together was a mystery to Mary. Mary hadn't the slightest idea how she would deal with the many eyes that would now be upon her. She would be under greater pressure to produce an heir since Francis' virility had been established. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she longed to carry their son inside her. Mary desperately wanted to please Francis in this area of their lives. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the shack was opened behind her, light flooding onto her face from the inside, highlighting the tears that had flowed down her face. Francis stepped out, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Mary," Francis spoke softly, laying his hand on her shoulder, "Lola is asking for you to co…"

Mary sighed as she turned to face him. "Francis, do not ask me to go to her. I cannot look at her or that child at this moment. Our lives will never be the same again! She was my best friend and you are my husband and you have a child with her, while I am still barren. That bastard child will always be around to remind me of your indiscretion."

"What would you have me do? You told me to come. You told me that the child was mine. What did you expect? That I wouldn't care for my own child? Mary, I'm sorry this happened, but I must face my responsibilities." Francis questioned her trying to touch her cheek.

"I know you have to take care of them, Francis. " Mary said exasperated, flinching away from him "I am hurting. You will never know the pain that you have caused me. I long to have a child with you because I want our family to be complete. I want everyone to see the love we share, and I want to produce an heir for our people. Most of all, I don't want you to despise me. Can't you see? I know exactly how your mother felt for all those years when she struggled to have a baby and it isn't of any comfort to know your husband had a child with another woman before you!" Mary yelled turning away and angrily strode towards the edge of the trees, her skirts whipping around her in her fury.

"Mary, stop!" Francis called after her as he started jogging to catch up to her. "Mary, come back, you can't just tramp off into the woods at night it's dangerous!"

"I cannot stay here tonight, Francis, to look at you. You don't understand my feelings at all. You have no idea what I feel like and you aren't willing to try!" Mary screamed. "Francis, let me go." Mary yelped as he grabbed her damask clad elbow, stopping her in her determination to leave.

"No, Mary! I can't let you go." Francis said fervently as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could breathing in her scent. "I can't ever let you go. I need you, Mary. I am sorry. I will always remember the pain I have caused you, but what is done is done. I can't remove it from history, but I promise I will never have another child with anyone else except you. I know you want a child and I desperately want a child with you as well, Mary. A son that has your big brown eyes and your sweet little nose with your strong headed Scottish temper. I want to fulfill your every wish, especially in this matter. I understand how you feel, and I'll never forgive myself but we are not my parents. I love you, Mary." Francis held Mary in his arms as she cried into his shirt.

As her sobs slowed, Francis kissed her sweetly at first before deepening the kiss. Mary kissed him back, hungry for the reassurance that their love brought to her. Francis lead Mary into the house and up the stairs to the room assigned to them for the night. Shutting the door, they stripped each other of their clothes. Francis laid Mary down gently on the bed and made love to her, slowly and passionately, many times throughout the night. When the sun rose the next morning, it was greeted with them wrapped in each other's arms, content and hopeful that this time an heir had been made.

NEXT CHAPTER IS CATHRY! SHE GETS THE NEWS OF THE PLAGUE AND FRANCIS AND MARY'S DEPARTURE AND THE ILLEGITIMATE GRANCHILD WHICH I'M VERY EXCITED TO WRITE! HOW DO Y'ALL THINK SHE'LL DEAL WITH IT?! LET'S JUST SAY CATHERINE ISN'T ALL UNICORNS AND ROSE PETALS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'LL MAKE IT ALL BETTER THOUGH I PROMISE. BTWS IF Y'ALL WANT TO SEND IN YOUR IDEAS AND I'LL SEE IF I LIKE THEM AND TRY TO WORK THEM IN.


	19. Changes

DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN THEM AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF THEM. OK SO I'M INTRODUCING CLAUDE AND HER INTERACTIONS WITH CATHERINE IN THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY'LL PLAY THEIR RELATIONSHIP IN THE SHOW BUT I'M PLAYING WITH THEM THIS WAY. WHO'S READY FOR TWO FIERY MEDICI WOMEN?

Catherine stretched out on the bed trying to find a comfortable position to try to keep down what little breakfast she had been able to ingest. Henry had urgent matters to attend to, so right after breakfast had been served in their chambers, he had scurried off to confront them. He hadn't informed Catherine what was so dire, only expressed that he wished to stay longer in case she needed him, but couldn't. Henry hadn't wanted to cause her any unnecessary stress because of her condition, and he would tell her eventually, but right now she wasn't able to handle it. Catherine groaned as her food rolled up her throat, burning as it came. Catherine launched her head over the side of the bed and emptied her stomach's contents into the waiting chamber pot. Trying desperately to breathe as tears sprang to Catherine's eyes, she didn't notice as the door opened and Claude entered. Grabbing a glass from the table in the midst of the room, Claude filled it with water for her mother and wetting a cloth, she hurried to Catherine's side. Jumping as Claude touched her gently on the arm, Catherine was surprised to see her youngest daughter at her side. Had Henry sent her? Thankful for her assistance, Catherine took the cup as she drank slowly, while Claude touched the wet cloth to Catherine's forehead dabbing the sweat that had gathered there.

"Mother, are you going to be alright?" Claude asked worriedly as Catherine rested back against the pillows, unable to sit upright for the moment.

"I'll be fine, Claude. Did your father send you?" Catherine asked, closing her eyes trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"No, I wanted to check on you. Elizabeth told me of your poor health on your arrival home last evening. Was Nostradamus able to help you at all?" Claude asked sincerely, worried as she had never seen her mother sick except when she was carrying her younger brothers.

"Nostradamus gave the servants some herbs to brew in a tea. I hadn't a chance to drink it yet. It is sitting over there. Fetch it for me, darling?" Catherine bid Claude softly, too exhausted to move the short distance and unwilling to upset her stomach more. Claude nodded and brought the dainty teacup to her mother. Steadying the saucer in her clothed lap, Catherine drank her tea slowly. The sweet concoction making her feel alive as it calmed her nausea and soothed her frazzled nerves.

"Mother, what exactly was the diagnosis? Will you be well enough to go riding with me tomorrow? I thought you and I could spend some time together, just the two of us. I have missed our rides." Claude asked hopefully. "They stripped me of my riding privileges at that house of torture I was sent to and I've been dying to get out of the castle since I've been home and you know how Elizabeth is scared of horses." Claude rolled her eyes as her tone became sharper as she mentioned her elder sister.

Claude and Elizabeth had never been close, even as small children. They had always been so different. Elizabeth had always been quieter and more mature, very proper and never any trouble. She had been easy to rear and wasn't fond of nature in any form and was the fondest of her older brother, Francis. Claude, however, was the exact opposite. She was bold and stubborn, never holding her tongue and always getting into trouble constantly. She almost never acted properly when she was expected to and she would rather be out gallivanting around the countryside on the back of a horse than learning her duties. Catherine blamed Henry for that as he never went on hunting trips without Claude and she had become closer to Bash than her own siblings. She also enjoyed the company of young men, which was a huge problem for Catherine to be able to deal with. Henry had always been able to get through to Claude better than Catherine had. Claude adored her father, but her promiscuity wasn't a subject Henry had ever been willing to approach with his daughter, not that he could be blamed. It was a difficult conversation to have with one's daughter and it was Catherine's duty as her mother to mold her in this particular area, but Claude hadn't heeded her mother. In truth, Claude loved Catherine, but as the second daughter and the third child of five, she rarely received any attention from her mother unless it was bad, except for their occasional rides.

Catherine wished she could go, but of course she couldn't, "I would love to, but I won't be able to go riding for some time." She explained.

Claude's hopeful expression died on her face as she asked, "Why? What is wrong with you?"

Catherine sighed as she stood from the bed and smoothed out her dress and went over to her dressing table, sitting and checking her appearance. "Your Father and I were going to tell you along with your brothers and sister this evening after dinner."

"Mother, is it that bad?" Claude asked worriedly as she walked closer to the desk where her mother sat.

"I will be fine, il mio piccolo," Catherine said, tenderness in her voice as she turned in her seat to meet Claude's gaze. "It seems we will be welcoming another little Valois blessing."

The expression on Claude's face changed from one of utter worry to utter confusion and then to utter disdain. Great, another sibling to steal even more time away from her! Claude had thought coming home would be better than the finishing school for girls. She had been hopeful that her mother would have more time for her since she'd returned, but now the disappointment shown on her face like the sun in its rising.

"Well then, Mother," disdain present as she hissed at Catherine, "It seems you shall have another child to replace the one you have already lost!"

Clearly confused, Catherine raised an eyebrow at her as she rose from her chair questioning Claude with her eyes, "Whatever do you mean? All of you are safe within these walls at this very moment."

Grinning bitterly, Claude replied, "Oh, Father didn't inform you of the outbreak of the plague and how Francis is out roaming the countryside for his bastard child? It's a blessing you're having a baby. It can replace Francis in the line of succession after my brother has met his maker." Turning from Catherine's shocked expression, Claude moved towards the door.

"You lie!" Catherine called after her, voice rising with every syllable. Henry would never keep information of this importance from her. Not after everything that had been accomplished between them and especially since he knew of her fierce protective nature towards their children. "Why must you always make up such tales to try and get my attention? Why do you like to cause me such heartaches, Claude? I do not understand your anger towards me."

Springing around to face Catherine, Claude let her hurt and anger flow from her tongue, "I have never lied to you! I may have done many things to receive your attention, but I have never lied to you." Fire leapt to Claude's eyes, making them a deep golden brown as tears gathered in them. "I never wished to cause you the heartache that you caused me, Mother, but I was always left out. You always had another sibling to care for or duties as a Queen to attend to. I was always a nuisance. I wasn't the proper quiet flower that Elizabeth is and you despised me for it."

"I never despised you!" Catherine said not unkindly as a single tear rolled from Catherine's eye. "How could I? You are my daughter and I love you, Claude! Your sister was just easier and you always seemed to prefer your father and Bash. I always thought that you spent so much of your time with them to hurt me." Catherine countered trying to walk closer to pull Claude into a soft, motherly embrace.

Stepping back unwilling to let her mother comfort her with an expression set on her face as cold as ice Claude said hurtfully, "I hate you! You really thought I could be so spiteful that I would think of such a thing?"

Whirling around, her skirts slashing the air as she went, Claude exited the room throwing the door open hard and letting it slam against the wall against Catherine's cries of her to remain. Catherine hurried out after her. Reaching the hall outside of her parent's chambers, Claude saw her sister Elizabeth approaching.

"Claude, I heard your and Mother screaming from down the hall. Whatever have you done this time? She needs her rest! Father will be furious when he finds out…" Elizabeth said, trying to rebuke her sister before Claude interrupted her furiously.

"Spare me the speech, sister." Claude said heatedly, "I couldn't care less what Mother's gem has to say." Before she raced down the hall and out of sight.

"Mother, are you alright? Shall I fetch Father to deal with her?" Elizabeth asked with care as she saw the unshed tears and expression of sorrow in Catherine's eyes.

"No, Elizabeth. I will deal with your sister later on in my own way. Right now I must speak to your Father myself." Catherine said heading towards his study.

"Mother, don't think me rude, but you really should rest. You shouldn't trouble yourself right now in your condition." Elizabeth said as she followed Catherine through the halls.

"I assure you, I am better than earlier, Elizabeth. This isn't my first…" Catherine said hurriedly before realizing her daughter's words. "Wait, my condition? Have you spoken to your Father this morning?" Catherine asked as she spun on her heel to face Elizabeth.

"Yes, right before his meeting." Elizabeth answered.

"What else did you speak about besides my 'condition'? Did he also inform you of the plague returning to our shores? And Francis's safety at risk all because of his sense of duty?" Catherine asked commandingly as she unleashed her tongue on Elizabeth.

Looking away guiltily, Elizabeth avoided her Mother's gaze unwilling to answer.

"Ahh, so my husband and daughter are plotting against me now. Is that it?" Catherine said in a threatening voice.

"No, Mother, we aren't plotting against you. We both knew you would worry and it isn't good for you or the baby. That's why when I told Father last night he told me to wait to tell you until…"

"He has known since last night and didn't attend to the problem immediately? Honestly, I just don't know where his head is these days?! This is my son, the future King of France who is out there unguarded, possibly exposed to plague, and he has done nothing!"

Catherine stormed off to find Henry as Elizabeth called out, "His mind is on you, Mother. He had the best in mind. Francis can take care of himself at times, you know. He is a man, not a child, and fully capable of making his own decisions. Don't ruin what you have just regained." Elizabeth warned loudly as her mother was quite far away by now.

"When you have children, Elizabeth, you will understand. Nothing stands between a mother protecting her child." Catherine said as she rounded the corner and headed through the doors to face Henry.

HEHE I AM MEAN AND GONNA STOP WITH A CLIFFHANGER. I LOVE MAD CATHERINE AND WANTED TO PROLONG IT. SHE IS MY FAVORITE TO WRITE WHEN SHE'S MAD AND IN CHARGE. HEHE YEP SHE'S HOT! SHE'LL TAKE CARE OF CLAUDE AND HENRY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO: I AM WORKING ON AN AU STORY CALLED INNOCENCE DEPRIVED STARTING WITH A MORE MODERN TIME. WILL BE A MINISERIES OF SORTS. SO LOOK OUT FOR IT IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. SO I'LL BE WRITING A CHAPTER FOR IT AND THEN A CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE D.O.Y.


	20. Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Reign. Sorry i left y'all hanging. I had real life crap so... I hope this makes it a bit better!**

**Warning: Mad Catherine ahead ;)**

As the guards beheld Catherine's swift approach and the threat of death in her eyes, they bowed promptly and opened the doors immediately revealing the council members and Henry. Entering the room, Catherine gave Henry a deadly look before she politely dismissed everyone.

"Wait outside," Henry commanded them as the Lords made haste to leave, feeling the tension that surrounded their Queen, obviously aimed towards their King. When the room had been cleared and the doors closed securely, Catherine remained still, letting her anger brew while she scanned the desk and the dotted map on the wall before her eyes pierced Henry through as she starred him down.

"Catherine," Henry said gently, trying to remain calm as he wondered why she was standing before him, angry as the wild deer he hunted on occasion, "What's happened? Are you feeling worse? It must be something of importance for you to interrupt affairs of state-?

"Do not take me for a fool, Henry." Catherine spoke coldly as she stepped closer to the table he stood behind, "You are aware of what troubles me. I never fathomed you would once again be the cause of such a deep betrayal, Husband!" Catherine hissed at him, straightening to her full height, like a lioness about to spring on its prey.

"What claim do you have against me, Catherine? What crime have I committed against you? What have I done?" Henry asked, truly worried. She was quite upset and it wasn't good for her or the baby. "Whatever it is, Catherine, you really should calm down. It isn't in yours or our child's interest to be so dramatic."

"You have done nothing!" Catherine's voice rising as she proceeded to devour and cut him to bits with her tongue lashing. "My flesh and blood, our son, is in danger and you are standing in here plotting strategies with your advisors on your goddamn maps! You have known since last night that Francis could be exposed to plague and you didn't even bother to tell your wife, his mother, about the situation he is in!?" Catherine yelled furiously as she marched towards him as if charging the enemy armies of England in some great cause, leaving only the table with papers scattered on it between them.

Trying his best to stay calm, Henry tried to explain to her the facts, "Catherine, I haven't a clue as to where Francis even is! Am I supposed to waste our resources and leave the castle unguarded? There are uprisings in the western sphere because of the plague. Once our armies are gathered, I have to leave at once and I won't leave you to be harmed." Henry said sincerely, "We don't want another occurrence like what happened with Count Vincent. Francis is a man, capable of protecting himself! Besides, he left knowing the danger!"

Getting angrier as Henry spoke, Catherine had curled her fingers into her palms to keep from throwing something at his head. This was their son they were talking about, the baby she had carried inside herself for nine months. How could he act so political?

"Fine, I will send my personal guards if you aren't willing to be a father!"Catherine said forcefully, as she stared him dead in his eyes, daring him to say anything as she stared him down.

Furiously, Henry forgot about his composure as he let a hot wave of fury wash over him at her words, and returned her aggressive stare, as his voice now started to also rise, "I am his father, yes, but I am also his king as yours, Catherine, and I forbid you to do so! I won't have you put yourself in harm's way!"

"You forbid me to help my own child!?" Catherine yelled before coldly laughing maniacally as she threw her hand dramatically towards the heavens before giving Henry a look of a woman possessed. "I wouldn't care if you were God himself! I won't allow Francis to be taken from me!" Catherine shouted as she stamped her foot hard against the floor and surveyed the items on the desk. Heaven help her, she would smack him with something if he said one more word.

"As God is my witness," Henry boomed, lost in his madness as he hit the desk with his fist causing it to shake, "I will lock you in your quarters if you disobey me!"

Before she could comprehend her movements fully and before he could react, Catherine grabbed the full inkwell from off the desk and threw it at Henry's head. It flew up and over his head, barely missing him as his face was drenched in the black liquid, and hit the map on the wall behind him. Henry coughed and sputtered for a moment as the thick ink flowed into his open mouth, until suddenly behind him, he heard a whoosh as the map came crashing down from the wall behind him falling on top of his head covering him from Catherine's sight.

"Now, oh great and mighty King," Catherine said mockingly as Henry struggled to keep himself upright and free himself of the paper atop him, "I will do what I feel is best as I am sure you will." Turning on her heel, Catherine glided as gracefully as ever as her skirts swirled around her legs, gluing a regal look on her face as she exited the room. Outside she was met with the huge eyes of the council members, for they had surely overheard everything.

"You may continue your meeting now, gentlemen. I have no more use of the King's time." The men bowed as they moved back to let their Queen through, unwilling to rile her further. As the men entered the room, one by one, their eyes beheld their King, drenched in ink from head to foot cursing the day he married Catherine de Medici.

Catherine immediately ordered two thirds of her personal guard to scour the countryside for Mary and Francis. Henry be damned, she wouldn't lose another child. Catherine then returned to her rooms. Locking the door behind her she laid down, needing to rest and feeling quite faint as the adrenaline that had coursed through her veins dissipated. She was unsure how Henry would respond to her disobedience, but she didn't care. She was saving her child's life. Exhausted, Catherine fell into a fitful sleep as she prayed the soldiers completed their mission and brought Francis home, healthy and safe. She was unsure of this business with the child and Lola, but if the child was actually his the matter must be dealt with as quietly as possible. With that last thought she fell into her deep sleep of exhaustion.

**Oh boy, Catherine is so upset! Hmm, I wonder how Henry will react next after this chapter. ;) **


	21. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: NOPE DONT MAKE ANY MONEY OFF THIS, DONT OWN THEM AND IF U SUE ME WELL YOU WONT GET ANYTHING CAUGHT AS MY AUNT SAYS I AIN'T GOT NOTHING! LOL

Catherine stretched out her cramped muscles as she awoke slowly, a fog still clouding her mind as she watched the slight dust in the air dancing in and out of the sunlight that streamed through the window. It must have been past noon from what Catherine could tell. She must have only been asleep for no more than an hour.

Lying on her back, she let her mind wander aimlessly over the events of the last few days. Why did life always have to turn from blissfully happy to tragically awful so fast? Why couldn't the mountains and valleys at least be marked so that you could know what to do when trials presented themselves? Now in these quiet moments alone, Catherine regretted how she had raged at Henry. She wasn't regretful of what she had said, only of how she had let her temper rule her. They were supposed to be learning from their mistakes, not tearing each other apart with their words. Couldn't she at least have reigned in her fiery cascade of words for more calming sentiments? She wasn't a child unable to control herself, but sometimes when it came to Henry she just couldn't control her emotions, and now that she was pregnant she knew her temper would be all the worse. Henry was leaving, possibly already gone, and they were back on the ledge, hanging onto the precipice of disaster and she might never see him again.

What if he was struck by some peasant in the chaos that was ensuing on their border lands? What if, God forbid, the plague took him from her and she never held him in her arms again? What if she never heard him speak her name in his calm gentle way? What if she never felt his lips against hers again? What if she had to raise the child that now grew inside her, without him? What of their other children who were just getting to know the kindness of a father? How could she ever sleep again without knowing he was safely settled beside her? Catherine rolled onto her stomach and grabbed his pillow. Inhaling deeply as she let the soft material touch her face, she could still smell his scent from that morning. She wished he would come to her right now.

As if her mind had summoned him to her, Catherine heard a knock on the door before she heard him enter. Before she could roll over, Henry had already glided to the foot of the bed and crawled up to lay beside her.

"Stealing my pillow again, Catherine?" Henry said, trying to remain light.

He had taken time after he had changed his clothes and crossed swords with Bash to think about why Catherine had actually been angry. Catherine showed her extreme anger when she was really frightened and if Henry hadn't let his ego rise at her questioning of his actions, he would have realized she was doing everything she always did when she knew action had to be taken immediately to save one of their child's lives. Her passion towards their children's welfare was one of the things Henry admired most about his wife, and he hated he had to leave her in a few hours. He prayed that God would let the unrest be settled in a short time so that he could be by her side as fast as possible. He especially felt uneasy leaving her while she was carrying their child. He knew she could and would take care of matters of state while he was away, but he desperately wanted to take care of her since she had expressed to him the night before her fears of losing another child.

He wanted to hold her every night as the love they had made grew within her. He wanted to kiss her tummy good morning as the sun fell upon them in their bed. He wanted to watch her as she changed with the swelling of new life inside her. He didn't want to miss one damn day, and he silently cursed the swine and the duty that would take him away from his heartfelt longings. Times like these made him want to give up the crown all together and take his wife and their children and live as the peasants did. Alas, he couldn't, but it didn't stop him from dreaming of a simpler way.

Henry softly touched Catherine's cheek, running his finger over the lines and silky softness as he memorized every freckle and every crease. He wanted to remember every detail so that when he was alone at night, he could only see her face behind his closed eyelids. He knew he wouldn't sleep, so he would think of her every moment whilst he was away; That cute little dimple when she gave him her real smile that was reserved only for himself, the way she pursed her lips at him when she was thinking, the sparkle in her eyes when he would make her giggle, that cute little birthmark on her chest that was reserved only for his viewing. He would even think of her in her anger. He didn't despise when she gave him a good tongue lashing. In fact, he quite appreciated the look of her as the redness rose to her cheeks and she told him exactly what she thought. She was so beautiful in those moments, like an angry Athena when she destroyed some city in those Greek history lessons he had been made to learn.

Catherine sighed as Henry removed the pins from her hair and laid the crown on the bedside table. Henry ran his fingers through her beautiful tresses before he massaged his fingers lightly against the nape of her neck while he made gentle kisses along her jawline and then made his way up to kiss her chastely on the lips. Her lips were so soft and inviting that Henry would have carried things further if he didn't have to leave so soon. Unfortunately, their time was very limited and the call of love couldn't be answered. Ending the kiss, Henry rested his forehead against Catherine's as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, strawberries and honey, cataloging it into the corners of his mind.

Catherine's heart was breaking. She knew that this was him saying goodbye to her for however long they were parted. She couldn't take it anymore. With Henry's eyes still closed, Catherine kissed him. This wasn't a kiss of passion, this was a desperate plea that he stay with her. Catherine de Medici never begged anyone, but as she forcefully kissed Henry she implored him with her lips to stay. Henry laid back on the bed, taking Catherine with him so as not to break the kiss, settling her atop him. Catherine kissed Henry with all the desperation in her soul as her tears ran down her cheeks and mixed with their now fast kisses as Henry ran his hands over her body, caressing her curves in an attempt to remember every part of her. Catherine clung to him as a flower in a storm bends to the will of the wind, accepting everything he gave her. Needing to stop as he felt the tug from the string that attached his heart to her heart, Henry regretfully stilled his hands on her hips and slowed their kisses. Catherine, unwilling to let him go, ran one hand between their bodies to touch his growing manhood through his leather pants.

"Catherine, we can't." Henry groaned, breaking the kiss as she tried to fumble with his belt.

"Yes, we can, Henry. The proof is inside me." Catherine whispered roughly, her voice thick with her emotions as she tried to dispute him, silently begging him with her eyes not to go.

"Mon Amour, just let me hold you before I have to go." Henry said soothingly. Drawing back from him, Catherine tried to remove herself from his grasp unsuccessfully.

"I can't, Henry." Catherine said, fire entering her voice as he pulled her back to him. "I can't say goodbye to you. I can't let you go. I know I put on a good act to be strong and stern, but I just got you back. Please…"

"Shh," Henry said as he placed a finger to her lips, knowing if she asked him to stay he couldn't deny her and he wouldn't allow her to beg, knowing she would regret it later. "I know you can't let me go and you won't have to. I will return to you. That fact is as sure," placing her hand over his beating heart, "as the fact that my heart beats only for you, Catherine." Henry said, whispering her name like a prayer.

"Henry," Catherine said sadly as she placed her ear over his chest to hear his strong heartbeat, "I am sorry about earlier today. You are a good father, but I was just being a good mother. For so long, my children's love was the only I received and they have been the only surety of safety I've had for years. I was wrong to just start yelling and I'm afraid anything you had said wouldn't have reached my mind. I am quite protective to the point of madness with the ones I love." Catherine said, her voice cracking as she buried her head in the crook of his neck as he ran his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Then I am blessed that you still love me, wife." Henry replied, "Catherine, I love your fire, I love your madness, I love your passion. It's what keeps me in line and makes me thankful every day for that little Italian girl that bewitched me. We both have to start talking to each other instead of yelling at each other. I am sorry as well. I shouldn't have threatened to lock you up, especially when you were right."

"Ahh, Husband, flattery to end all flatteries. Do you use that line often?" Catherine said trying to tease him through her sadness.

"Only on beautiful women who happen to be my wife." Henry said as he rolled her carefully to lay beside him. They laid there silently beside each other for a few moments more.

"Catherine, I," Henry started saying trying to tell her he had to go.

"I know," Catherine said, knowing what he meant to say.

"Will you walk with me?" Henry asked sincerely, tilting her chin up to have her meet his eyes.

"Yes, darling." Catherine whispered.

Henry helped her up and, with her curls flowing wildly down her back and holding Henry's hand the whole way, Catherine walked with him to where everyone was gathered to say goodbye to their King and his troops. Henry gave Catherine a slight kiss after she wished him a safe journey, and then Henry walked toward his horse. Catherine's heart called to him and the short few paces seemed like miles. Catherine watched Henry walk away and remained as composed as she ever was on the outside. On the inside, her heart was breaking into a million pieces. Reaching his mount, Henry took the reins in hand. Henry tried to resist the urge to look at Catherine one last time, knowing it wouldn't help his tortured soul, but look back he did. Seeing the look in her eyes and reading through her thick expression, Henry threw the reins at the stable hand and ran back to Catherine, uncaring about appearances. Reaching her, he picked her up and held her against him as his hungry lips touched her trembling lips, passionately kissing her one last time promising her silently he would return. Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as her heart soared at his touch, as she loved him with her lips one last time before their parting.

"I love you, Catherine." Henry proclaimed as they ended the kiss.

With all the love in her soul, Catherine professed her feelings for him once more. "I love you, Henry. Come back to me, husband." With a nod of assurance as he looked deep into her eyes, he placed her back on the ground.

Henry strolled to his horse and mounted it this time, gave the call to move out and with a shout for King and country lead the soldiers away.

SO HENRY IS OFF TO PUT DOWN THE REBELS. WILL HE RETURN? WHAT WILL HAPOEN WHILE HE'S THERE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH FRANCIS AND MARY? HOW WILL CATHERINE REACT WHEN LOLA RETURNS WITH THE BABY? ALL OF THESE WILL BE ANSWERED EVENTUALLY. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE HAD RL CRAP AND I'M BACK TO MAKING MY YT VIDS. A NEW ONE WAS POSTED YESTERDAY FOR #CATHRY AND I HAVE 4 MORE IN THE WORKS.


	22. A Gift Or A Curse?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REIGN!**

**FRANCIS, MARY, LOLA, AND THE BABY ARE BACK! WHO'S PUMPED?**

Later in the evening after Henry had left leading the troops, Catherine had received word by way of one of her guards that Francis had been located. He had refused to return to the safety of the castle walls until Lola and the child were able to travel. Mary, of course, had also stayed by Francis's side. It was now two weeks later and Catherine had just received news that Francis, Mary, Lola and the child had just arrived. Catherine was now hurriedly walking to greet them with Elizabeth, Claude and her little ones trailing behind her as her dress flowed with her movements. She wasn't happy with her son's actions, but there would be time to speak with him privately after she had greeted them all. As she turned the corner, her heart softened as she beheld her son.

"Francis, thank God you have returned safely." Catherine exclaimed happily as she pulled him into a hug before pulling away to hold his face in her hands lovingly.

"Mother, I'm not a little boy anymore. You needn't worry so." Francis said, backing away from her a small bit. Seeing his mother's expression fall a bit, Francis tried to ease his words. "I'm sure with Father gone you have quite a lot of other worries that consume your time. I just don't want to cause you more." Francis said with sincerity in his eyes.

"A mother always worries about her children. Their age and their position hasn't any bearing upon a mother's heart." Catherine said, smiling up at him as she patted his cheek once.

"It's good to be home, Mother." Francis said as he smiled kindly back at Catherine. "We have much to discuss."

"Umhmm," Catherine agreed as she shot a look toward Lola and the child that she carried in her arms before glancing at Mary who had an unreadable expression set on her face. Catherine gave Mary a peck on the cheek in greeting before addressing Francis again. "We will speak later, after you all have been bathed and the garments you wear have been burned. You took quite a costly chance with your lives and everyone else's. I am sure your explanation will be quite interesting to hear." With a wave of her hand, Catherine summoned the caretaker of her children. "Take the babe to the nursery. Bathe and dress it properly." Turning her eyes upon the small bundle in Lola's arms she informed Francis of her plans for the child presently, "I have had the crib set up in a larger room across from the nursery. Lola shall reside there until more permanent arrangements have been discussed."

"If Lola approves it is fine with me, Mother." Francis answered as he and Catherine both looked at Lola for her approval; Francis with a kind look on his face and Catherine had glued a look of warning on her face, daring Lola to defy her.

"As long as I am near Fia, I am sure the arrangements will be quite fitting." Lola said, complying to Catherine's orders easily as she handed the baby to the servant.

"Fia?" Catherine questioned as Lola walked away with the baby and the servant. "Francis, you can't really be considering letting your first born child, a princess of France, bastard or not, be named such a ridiculous Scottish name, are you? If the child is yours, she should have a proper French name, at least." Catherine whispered lowly so only Francis and Mary could hear her.

"Mother, you said we have a lot that should be discussed in private, and I am sure this should be one of those subjects. After I have bathed and eaten, I will speak to you of everything and you can voice your opinions then, as openly and freely as you like." Pushing past Catherine, Francis greeted his sisters and brothers before heading off to attend his own needs leaving Catherine and Mary alone as everyone else also dispersed.

"Mary, you know he can't let that child be called by a Scottish name. The disgrace would be unimaginable. Can't you get him to see reason on this matter?" Catherine said as she raised an eyebrow at Mary.

"The disgrace couldn't be anymore unimaginable than it already is!" Mary remarked shortly, "Besides, Catherine, I am unsure if my opinion even matters to him anymore." Mary sighed, bewildered as of how to have this discussion with her mother-in-law of all people. "Ever since he found out about that child, Francis has been different. He won't open up to me about anything and most of his discussions have been with Lola about what will happen next for her and that," Mary stopped, needing a moment to restrain her emotions, "Their child." Mary grinded the last two words out as the bitterness in her heart reached her voice, giving away more to Catherine about how Mary felt about the situation in two words than if she would have recited a sonnet about her love for Scotland.

Catherine felt a lot of empathy for Mary in that moment, as she knew exactly how Mary felt. When Diane had become pregnant, her strained marriage with Henry had become even worse as the knife in her heart tore her completely apart. They had become enemies that shared a bed every little bit only for the purpose of heirs. Catherine wanted more for her son. She wanted him to be happy, to love his wife, and to have children because he wanted to have a living testament of the love he shared with Mary. She wanted Mary to be fulfilled in her marriage. They didn't need to waste their youth like she and Henry had.

"Mary, right now Francis is trying to find his way and I...Ah," Catherine started to say but was cut off as a terrible pain engulfed her heart that almost made her pass out. Grasping her chest, Catherine tried her best to stay upright without any assistance.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Mary asked urgently as she touched Catherine's arm gently to keep her from toppling to the floor. Catherine couldn't interpret Mary's words as it now sounded muffled as if she were underwater. The pain in her heart grew to engulf her lungs as Catherine gasped for air. It hurt so badly to breathe.

"Guards, the Queen needs assistance. Now!" Mary ordered as she motioned over three guards. "You two accompany me with her to her rooms and you fetch Nostradamus at once! Then go and fetch the Dauphin from his chambers."

As the guards were about to touch Catherine, she was finally able to hear again and the pain eased from her chest as quickly as it had come. Catherine waved them off.

Gathering all the muster she could, Catherine spoke defiantly albeit she did sound weak. "I can still walk by myself. I am the Queen. Queens aren't carried by guards. Mary, you may accompany me to my rooms and he may still get Nostradamus, but don't disturb Francis. He needn't worry. It's probably nothing."

Mary obeyed Catherine in the matter and helped Catherine to her rooms. Mary had thought Catherine would want to lie down, but Catherine insisted on sitting in her chair. Catherine was feeling now as if nothing had ever occurred and if it wasn't for the slight pang of fear that gripped her heart, she would have sent Nostradamus away. Catherine bid Mary to leave before Nostradamus examined her from head to toe.

"Your Majesty, I cannot discern anything wrong with you. Your heart beats strongly and the child seems to be as it was when I last examined you. Did you feel weak beforehand? Nauseous afterwards?" Nostradamus inquired.

"It occurred all of a sudden, almost out of nowhere. I was talking to Mary and then the pain in my heart. It grew more unbearable until I thought I might faint when it spread to my lungs." Catherine explained.

Nostradamus thought before answering, "Maybe the excitement of your son's return has you more stressed than usual since the King's departure, Your Grace. Or," Nostradamus paused and stroked his beard before continuing, "Have you stopped taking the pills that I gave you to halt your dreams?"

Catherine had been prone to the most vivid of dreams ever since she was a child. Some would have called it a gift. She, however, thought it a curse. Nostradamus had always provided Catherine with the pills so that the dreams couldn't visit. She had tried once before to stop taking them. It was during a rougher time in her marriage to Henry. She had been so desperately lonely to have any part of him she could that she had stopped altogether. The dreams had turned from visions of their passionate embraces to images of Henry being tortured and had eventually bled over into her daytime hours. Desperate to suppress her visions, Catherine had started taking the pills once more, halting any sight that she had been gifted with. Catherine hadn't taken anything to help her sleep since she and Henry had reconciled. She hadn't needed any help in that area. She had felt safe in his arms and her dreams hadn't returned until Henry had left. Her dreams hadn't been violent though. They had been beautiful and lovely and always the same.

**_The darkness of the night gave away the lateness of the hour as the wind howled about Catherine as her thin cotton gown clung to her body. She stood on the edge of an open field that was dotted with a few small fires and white tents splayed out over the short grass. Catherine floated forward as some force drew her closer to the tents. The invisible force pulled Catherine around the exterior of the tents at first then charted her into one of the tents on the most eastward side. Before her on the cot, head in hands, sat Henry. The invisible force didn't have to pull her anymore as she walked to him soundlessly and put her hands lightly on his shoulders causing him to look up at her._**

**"_Ahh, my beauty, you have returned to me, to taunt me once again with the illusion that you are here with me." Henry said sadly as he took her hands into his._**

**"_If it is an illusion, my love, I never want to kiss reality again if I can just stay with you forever." Catherine said as Henry engulfed her waist and rested his head against her stomach._**

**"_I can't sleep without you here, Catherine. Sometimes I think I am losing my mind seeing you like this. If I am, I don't care as long as I can still feel you in my arms when I hold you." Henry brought her down to him and gently kissed her lips._**

**"_Will you stay with me, Catherine?" Henry said longingly as he placed her on the cot behind him._**

**"_I will stay as long as I am allowed, my darling." Catherine said sweetly as she laid nose to nose with him. Catherine stroked his face as he dozed off._**

The dream always ended the same. Catherine would go to sleep stroking his face and would awaken back in her bed. What was always so curious to her was how real the dream was. She always awoke with a comforted feeling, as if she had really slept in his arms the whole night through. She wouldn't give up that sensation for anything in this world or the one to come.

"I haven't needed them." Catherine answered, unwilling to volunteer why she now refused to take them.

"Your Majesty, seeing as there isn't anything physically wrong with you that I could find, have you thought of the possibility that maybe your sight grows stronger? Maybe what you felt today wasn't actually your pain at all? Maybe it was someone else's?" Nostradamus mused. "It happens to me according to whom I am having the insight about."

"Anything is a possibility at this point. I used to have terrible dreams," Catherine shivered as she hugged her arms around her body imagining the cries of people unknown to her. "The people were always tortured souls. I couldn't stand to see their faces. My dreams have only returned in Henry's absence. They are only of him." Catherine said softly almost as if she was there. "I can feel him and touch him, and when I awaken back in my bed I feel as though I was with him the whole night. Obviously, I couldn't have been, but it just feels that way." Catherine said hastily as she gave Nostradamus an almost child-like look, one fearing rejection from a friend.

"I have the same. It is quite common with one who carries the gift." Nostradamus said reassuringly.

"What of the pain I felt today? Will it happen again? How will I know who it is even about?" Catherine asked him, seeking answers in his eyes as she rose from the chair.

"Time can only tell. In my own experience, as the event of the person gets closer, more is revealed to me. It could be the same with you or it might never happen again. It is different for us all." Nostradamus said, trying to be encouraging but still unsure of the outcome. "You could always take the pills again, Your Majesty. No one would fault you. It can be a heavy burden to carry at times."

"I will think on it, old friend. Thank you." Catherine said with gratitude written on her face as she dismissed him.

Catherine didn't want her nightly dreams with Henry to stop. She missed him terribly and her only joy was to rush to her bed at night, in hopes that they would return once more, which they always did. Catherine decided against her duties for the moment. There was much she had to process and she felt so sleepy at the moment, almost like her bed was calling to her. Catherine ordered she not be disturbed for the space of an hour and laid down and drifted off to dream hoping for another encounter with her husband. What she was unaware of was that she would encounter Henry in a very different way, one that would chip away at her heart before it was over.

**So Catherine has the gift of sight. Who's excited to know what she dreams?! I am! JK! I already know of course! I hope y'all like this new direction i am going in! I love writing and making fan videos and fan art! I JUST LOVE CATHERINE DE MEDICI! SHOUT OUT TO demedicigirl FOR GETTING ME HOOKED ON THE CONFESSIONS OF CATHERINE DE MEDICI BY C. W. GORTNER! IT'S AN AWESOME BOOK AND YOU ARE AWESOMELY EPIC FOR SHARING IT'S BEAUTY AND SOUL ;)  
**


	23. Visions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign!**  
_

_**AN: THE FIRST PART IS A PREMONITION! REPEAT, IT IS A PREMONITION! IT IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! IT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE THOUGH SO... JUST KNOW THAT HENRY WILL NOT DIE IN MY STORY BUT THINGS WILL BE DANGEROUS AND TENSE FOR ALL FOR A GOOD LONG WHILE FROM THIS POINT ON AND SOMEONE ELSE FROM THE SHOW WILL DIE THAT I DON'T LIKE VERY MUCH! THAT SAID, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ESPECIALLY MUCH!  
**_

_Blood. Fire. Smoke. Catherine's nostrils were filled with the stench of death as the screams of dying men invaded her mind as they fell around her. She could taste the rust of their blood in her mouth as it splattered towards her in great streams. She thought her heart might explode from her chest with the sheer amount of fear she felt as some unseen force drove her unwillingly across the field of soldiers and peasants that were fighting. Catherine's only salvation was, it seemed, she was unseen to all of them as she drifted through the massive sea of men. _

_As she drew closer to the heat of the battle, she started to comprehend the colors most of the soldiers wore trickled through her clouded mind. Her fears were confirmed as she screamed out with fright as right in front of her fell a soldier clothed in the Valois blue and a gold fleur de lis on his breastplate. These were French troops! Catherine closed her eyes as she prayed to whatever force carried her that this be the end of her torture. Suddenly, Catherine was propelled forward faster than before. Opening her eyes, she cringed at the sight of the man who sat on the black stallion before her._

"_No." Catherine whispered, grief overtaking her almost knocking her to her knees._

_Henry sat high in the saddle, sword dripping with blood, fury in his face, as he was surrounded by three men in dark apparel. Henry parried and lunged trying to fight them off and doing quite a valiant job of it until the mighty animal beneath him was struck on the backside by a sword. As its cry ripped from its throat, the dark steed rose onto his back legs high into the air as the men slashed at its underbelly trying to bring down the great beast. The horse kicked one of the men as it came down stomping on his chest as Henry swung vehemently again and again at the two still on their feet. He was holding them off until the horse bolted almost throwing Henry off the side as it ran. The invisible force pulled Catherine along as the horse ran with fury across the field and started weaving in and out of the small village that the battle was on the outskirts of. The small gathering of houses were on fire and to Catherine's horror before Henry could get the scared animal under control, a flaming beam fell hitting him across the chest, knocking his helmet off as he hit the ground. _

"_Henry, NO!" Catherine screamed as she ran to his unmoving body. Reaching his side, she tried to touch him in her despair, but became even more upset as her hand bled through his skin. Only able to cry and scream Catherine begged God to let her wake up. This couldn't happen. It just couldn't end this way. Suddenly, she heard a moan exit Henry's throat. Never before had that sound brought her as much pleasure as he slowly opened his eyes. _

"_Thank God, Henry, I thought I had lost you." Catherine said as she wept._

_Her small amount of hope vanished as he didn't respond to her voice or her form before him, for he couldn't see her._

"_Henry, look at me. Please, look at me!" Catherine cried bereft as he only looked upwards into the abyss of sky, unable to hear her as his color drained from his cheeks._

_Catherine watched, heart heavy, as his eyes closed once more and his breathing became labored as three men with swords drawn, red cloaks hanging off them, came around the corner and spotted Henry. She watched helplessly as they grabbed him, mumbling to each other in their foreign tongue._

"_No! Please! I have to know!" Catherine screamed, desperately wishing she could be heard as the rebels dragged Henry away as the same force that had driven her to this dreadful place pulled her away from her love as she fought with all her might, to no avail. _

"Mother?" Francis asked worriedly touching her arm and shaking her as he tried gently to rouse his mother as she was surely having a horrendous dream from the sound of her screams and her wildly thrashing body.

"No, God, No! Don't hurt him!" Catherine screamed as she fisted the sheets. Feeling hands on her arms and not fully awake, Catherine swung her fist which connected with Francis's jaw before realizing her surroundings. "Umph" was the only sound elicited from Francis as he touched his now aching face.

"Francis?" Catherine said alarmed as she awoke and sat up reaching for his head. "What? Oh I'm so sorry!"

"I'll be alright. It's really nothing." Francis said, downplaying her act as she wasn't aware and he didn't want her to feel any worse about it.

"It is something. I struck you! Granted, it was unintentional, but I hope it doesn't bruise." Catherine said worriedly as she rubbed his now red cheek.

"It's unimportant. Mother, are you alright? You must have been having a terrible dream. I could hear you halfway across the castle." Francis said as he removed her hand from his face and gently patted it.

"I…couldn't have been that loud, could I?" Catherine said stutteringly as she looked away, images once again invading her mind of Henry being dragged away.

"Mother, we can talk if you want? I know with Father away you haven't had the comfort you have become accustomed to." Francis said sweetly.

"It was only a dream, Francis. It is unimportant." Catherine said as she tried to give him a reassuring grin that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It didn't sound unimportant. Was it about Father? You shouldn't worry, you know. I'm assured he would fight hell itself to return to you, Mother." Francis said in an accepting tone as he tried to reassure Catherine.

"If I want to speak of it, I will let you know, if I ever do. Now," Catherine said as she got up from the bed and tried to smooth her now wrinkled dress, "We need to speak of Lola and the child. How can you even be assured that she is yours?"

"Mother, let's just say I am sure. We were, er, involved while I was away during your imprisonment." Francis said as he blushed and also stood. "The timing is right. She even looks like me, don't you think?

"I haven't had time to notice, Francis, but if you are sure than we will just have to deal with this situation. Now about her name, I have given it some thought. She must have a proper French name. Lola can call her whatever she likes privately, but publicly we must have some semblance of class. I think that Elaine would be proper. Or Melanie, perhaps? Elaine Ninette has a lovely ring to it, but I really prefer Odette to Ninette, don't you think?" Catherine said as she rambled off the list, assured that she would win in this matter as Francis just stood there unspeaking.

"I'll speak to Lola of it, although I am sure she won't like them any more than I do." Francis said as he crossed his arms and looked at his mother defiantly.

"Francis, this is a matter of public knowledge. I won't have her christened under a Scottish name." Catherine said, voice turning stern.

"She isn't your child, Mother, and I could care less what the public says about my daughter's name." Francis huffed.

"You will in years to come. She will be more easily accepted if she has a French name. Why do you think I changed my name's pronunciation when I came from Italy?" Catherine said trying to get Francis to see sense.

"She isn't coming from a foreign country." Francis said unrelenting.

"No, no she isn't, Francis, but her fate will be harder to deal with than if she had come from a foreign country. Bastards aren't easily accepted by those around them." Catherine replied.

Francis thought a moment before he slowly replied, "I suppose that is true. I will speak to Lola first though. She will have some say in this matter, as much as you will despise it."

"See that you do quickly then. There are plans to be made." Catherine said, inwardly rolling her eyes at his stubbornness. He had to get that from his father, Catherine thought. "Francis, how are things between you and Mary?" Catherine said, already knowing but wanting to discuss and possibly give him some direction. She really was empathetic to Mary's plight. She had, after all, been in the same situation the majority of her marriage.

"Strained." Francis answered as he looked away guiltily.

"As they should be." Catherine sighed, pain filling her features at the approaching of this particular subject. Even though their marriage was better, the pain of the past still gnawed at her heart at times. "I remember how I felt when your bastard brother was born. My heart was broken inside. I felt so betrayed by the man who meant the most to me I really wanted to die." Catherine said lowly, hugging herself trying to keep all the old emotions at bay. "Women are fragile creatures in those ways, Francis." Catherine said sadly as she thought of those times.

"I didn't mean to get Lola pregnant! Mary and I weren't even together. She was engaged to Bash and I was in exile. I wasn't trying to be cruel or hurt her. It just happened." Francis said as he wrinkled his brow.

"I know you didn't mean for it to happen, but it has." Catherine said resignedly. "I just want you to realize Mary's feelings. Don't neglect her, Francis. She needs you more now than ever." Catherine said as she thought of how she had wished someone would have had a similar conversation with Henry. "She's afraid, afraid you won't love her anymore, afraid she will disappoint you, afraid you could have her put away." She said trying to keep the tears in her eyes from running down her cheeks. The emotions of remembering the past combining with her own fear over the surreal dream she had just experienced were causing Catherine to lose the thin control she usually held so well in place to slip. "Her fear is ruling her right now." Catherine said sincerely, feeling for her young daughter-in-law.

"I am trying, Mother. I want to be a good husband." Francis said sadly. "I just seem to be failing."

"You only fail when you don't try." Catherine said as she brushed a single tear from her face, wishing Henry had only tried with her. "Just be there for her. Sometimes she might want to talk, sometimes she won't. Just be there as silent support when she doesn't. Take it from someone who knows, she feels like she is losing you." Catherine said as she moved closer and patted his arm. "That is the worst feeling in the world."

"Thank you, Mother. You always know what to say it seems." Francis beamed.

"Unfortunately, I have experience in this particular matter more than I'd like." Catherine said looking down as she folded her hands over her belly.

"Things are better now, though, for you and Father. I am glad you have found some happiness together. I know you must miss him terribly." Francis said being quite the understanding son.

"I do." Catherine answered wanly.

"He will be back soon, Mother." Francis smiled down at her. "I am going to go find Mary now. I'll tell you of the baby's name later."

"Francis." Catherine called after him as he made for the door.

"Yes." Francis answered stopping short and turning back.

"I meant to tell you, which you will hear it from your sisters quickly enough, but your Father and I am expecting another child." Catherine said a little cautiously as the news hadn't went over well the last time she had informed one of her children of the impending baby.

"That's wonderful, Mother. Congratulations." Francis said a huge smile on his face as he returned to Catherine and engulfed her in a hug. "I bet Father was overjoyed!"

"Your father's ego was definitely exalted high above the heavens." Catherine said grinning as she thought of Henry's expression at the news. "He even feels assured of what I am having."

"What exactly does he feel the next sibling i have will be? Charles and little Henry will want to know." Francis asked trying to hide his boyish curiosity.

"Your Father assures me his little princess will be wrapped around his finger." Catherine said visibly rolling her eyes at remembering Henry's words.

"It would be nice to have another little sister. I'm sure my brothers would like another brother to play with though." Francis said secretly hoping his father was right.

"Whatever I deliver will be a happy occasion. As long as he or she is healthy is all that matters." Catherine said as she placed a protective hand over her belly.

"Were you trying to have another child?" Francis asked eagerly.

"Francis!" Catherine said blushing at her son's very personal question before answering. "We both were surprised, but we are very happy." Catherine said joy lighting up her face at his jubilance even if he was a bit abrupt.

"Does Mary know yet?" Francis asked her.

"I haven't had a chance to tell her yet." Catherine answered.

"I am sure she will be just as happy as i am, Mother." Francis said sweetly before kissing his mother lightly on the cheek in parting. "I'll inform her right away. I'll see you at dinner?" Francis called out as he once again moved to the door.

"Of course, darling." Catherine answered as he left her alone to her thoughts and fears. Catherine had to speak to Nostradamus at once. Changing quickly and straightening her appearance, she made her way to her old friend for his council for the second time that day.

**OK SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK? LOVED WRITING THE ACTION AT THE TOP, DID Y'ALL LIKE IT? HOW DO YOU LIKE HER GIFT OF SIGHT? BTWS HER GIFT OF SIGHT IS KINDA LIKE NOSTRADAMUS BUT WAY MORE ACCURATE, AT LEAST IN MY STORY!**


	24. This Is Madness

**Disclaimer: Nope i don't own Reign.**

**AN: THE PLOT THICKENS! TOTALLY CRANKING UP THE SUSPENSE HERE!**

As Catherine entered the infirmary, Nostradamus was engrossed in conversation with one of her women, Eleanore, from her flying squad. At the Queen's entry they halted their conversation to bow and curtsy, acknowledging her presence.

"Nostradamus, Eleanore," Catherine said in greeting.

"Are you feeling better, Your Majesty?" Nostradamus asked inquisitively.

"Yes, but I need your council. Eleanore, if you will excuse us." Catherine said as ordered the young woman to leave.

"If I might say so, Your Majesty, Eleanore has received information that would be pertinent for you to hear. It is of the rebellion." Nostradamus said before Eleanore could take a step to leave.

Catherine's heart leapt into her throat and her heart started racing at the mention of the rebels. Her dream came crashing down on her as it invaded her mind. She could once again smell death around her, she could hear the cries of the fallen men on the battlefield, but what scared her the most was the sight of Henry as he appeared before her eyes, his face ashen before the men had taken him away to only God knew where. Nostradamus and Eleanore rushed to her side as she started to sway back and forth in her vision and helped her to the chair in the corner.

"What do we do?" Eleanore asked worriedly as a wail escaped Catherine's throat. "Shall I get the Dauphin?"

"You will not tell anyone of this, or the Queen will have you burned. She will be fine in a moment." Nostradamus said harshly as he knelt before Catherine. Slowly, Catherine came back to herself as her vision faded. Her rapid heartbeat slowed to normal as she stared into Nostradamus's eyes.

"Nostradamus, I," Catherine whispered as though if she spoke above a whisper the vision might return. "I need water." Nostradamus quickly got up and poured her a glass from the pitcher and handed it to her swiftly after pouring a small amount of powder into it.

"Drink it slowly, it will calm you." Nostradamus bid as Catherine placed it to her lips with her still shaky hand sipping it slowly.

"What did you see?" Nostradamus asked as he took the now empty glass from Catherine's outreached hand.

"I can't speak of it yet." Catherine said as she cleared her throat her voice now steady. "What, exactly, have you heard of the rebellion?" Catherine asked turning her attention to Eleanore.

Eleanore, unsure of what had just happened to her Queen was fearful to tell her, but as she looked at the determined look directed at her, she thought it better if she be frank. "The rebellion is, from what I have been told, manufactured by high nobility in this very castle. They want the Valois line to end. They tire of the King's methods and have been incited by someone who holds a high position of power close to you. They have been promised large sums of wealth and prosperity and the leader of the rebels, Marcel Philippe, has been promised a right hand position once your husband, the King, has been removed from power and your sons killed. He has also been promised, er," Eleanore paused, knowing her enraged Queen would become even more so after she expressed what was to be Philippe's award.

"Speak up, Eleanore. Stumbling over your words won't make them any easier for you to say, or I to hear." Catherine commanded harshly.

"He has been assured of his marriage to your daughter, Claude. He seems to be quite taken with her, from what I hear, Your Majesty." Eleanore answered.

Catherine stilled in her seat, her face frozen as she now remembered where she had heard that name before. It was that damn suitor of Claude's that had talked of marriage before they had sent her away. The man had been of low nobility, unworthy of a princess of France, and had been almost twenty years her senior. Charming and seductive, he had easily held Claude's attentions hostage with flatteries upon flatteries. He had begged Catherine and Henry to let her marry him, but they had both been steadfast in their answer. No daughter of hers would marry such a cad while there was breath left in her body and warm blood flowing through her veins. This betrayal could not stand. Action must be taken immediately, to save Henry, her children and France from certain destruction.

"This man in a position of power who has committed treason against the crown with his blasphemies, do you know who he is? Have you a name?" Catherine fired at Eleanore as she rose from her seat, needing to stand as she formed a plan in her mind while simultaneously sorting through the men capable of committing such an act.

"My informants know not who he is as of yet. I will keep my ears open and inquire more." Eleanore replied.

"See that you do and inform me immediately if you hear anything of significance." Catherine said as she dismissed Eleanore with a wave of her hand. Left alone with Nostradamus, Catherine finally told him of her dream and vision in great detail. When she finished, he questioned her on what her actions would be.

"I need reinforcements. With Henry away with our armies, I am weak and almost defenseless. Henry wouldn't approve but I must do what I have to, to defend everything that matters to me." Catherine replied determinedly.

"Once a vision is seen, it is hard to change, Your Grace." Nostradamus said lowly, needing to speak the truth even if his words enflamed her anger.

"I must try, Nostradamus. I would give my life to protect those I love. Life wouldn't be worth living without them." Catherine said sadly as she walked to the door.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I would expect nothing less. May I also say I expect you to triumph?" Nostradamus said thoughtfully as he stroked his beard.

"Have you had a vision of this, old friend? Tell me with speed." Catherine said hastily.

"I have had many visions since I have made my home in France, but none as sure as this fact. Your determination to protect what you love is more sure than the tides of the sea. If the future can be changed, I don't doubt you will change it." Nostradamus said as he bowed and looked away from her eyes.

"Thank you, Nostradamus. It is good to know you have such confidence in my abilities." Catherine said as she blushed and left the room. She prayed to God his faith in her abilities weren't misplaced.

Entering her room, she began to write a letter.

* * *

"_Dearest Roman,_

_I have a request of the utmost importance…"_

* * *

She wrote four copies of the letter before she enclosed them in their envelopes and sealed them meticulously. She would send out four riders on four different paths. She couldn't be sure of whom was involved and she had to have her cousin's help. This was one time Catherine thanked the heavens above for her Medici blood for it would surely come in handy on this night. She called in her guard and told for him to have Gaston, Emile, Bernard and Anton sent in. When they arrived she expressed to them only of the routes they were to take to get to Rome where Roman resided. They had been with her the longest, but she was unsure of whom to trust so she only spoke of the importance of their mission in riddles, knowing they wouldn't understand her full meaning yet they would understand her threats as she spewed upon them her implicit words of what their fate would be if they failed.

Catherine dismissed them to take their leave of her that very evening and headed to the dining hall to join her children, quietly pondering on whether to speak to Francis yet. She decided to wait until she heard of her riders' departure. There was no need to ruin everyone else's dinner and she did want to shield those under her care as long as possible from those who sought their deaths. Catherine watched with narrowed eyes the nobles gathered around the table. Which one had made their move to spill the blood of those dearest to her? Catherine was still unsure at this point, but she couldn't help let her eyes settle upon the Duke de Guise. The Guise's weren't to be trusted. They were all snakes, and he was the king cobra of the bunch. To say it would be imaginable was an understatement. That man was the devil incarnate, Catherine was sure of it. If her mask of self-control hadn't been in place, she would have had him taken to the block at that very moment. Being rash, however, wasn't the answer. Cunning was needed, and so she would adapt and be _The_ _Madame Serpente_ as her enemies had dubbed her. She had learned the game and she would play it well.

**OMG DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU ARE AS I AM HAVING A BLAST WRITING IT! ARE YOU IN SUSPENSE? I HOPE SO B/C I AM! SO WHAT WILL BE HENRY'S FATE? WILL CATHERINE CHANGE THE FUTURE? WILL THE RIDERS MAKE IT TO ROMAN? WHAT WILL HE REPLY? WHO IS BEHIND THE REBELLION? IS IT DUKE DE GUISE? DOES MARY KNOW ANYTHING? WHAT, IF ANY, IS CLAUDE'S INVOLVEMENT WITH THE REBEL LEADER NOW? WILL CATHERINE'S PREGNANCY BE SPOTLIGHTED AGAIN? HEHE ALL WILL BE ANSWERED, EVENTUALLY. **


	25. Danger Lurks In The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reign**

Catherine sighed as she nervously clenched her hands under the table. It had been two weeks since Catherine had found out the plot against her family and she had waited until more information had come available before she felt it safe enough to share what she had found with her oldest children and Mary. Catherine had decided to call them together for a late dinner in her chambers and now sat waiting for them to arrive as she rolled the words of how to delicately explain the ledge of destruction they teetered on. She had already dismissed her servants. No one must find out what they spoke of.

The door opened and her most trusted guard, Renou, announced the presence of Francis, Mary, Claude and Elizabeth. Each of her children kissed her on the cheek before seating themselves. Catherine was at the head of the table, Francis on her right with Mary beside him and Elizabeth on Catherine's left with Claude next to her.

"It was so nice of you, Mother, to have a private dinner with just us. I shall miss these times the most when I return home tomorrow. I do so wish Father was with us." Elizabeth said politely before sipping on her soup.

"I am sure we all wish he was here, safe." Catherine uttered before thinking, leaving her food untouched.

Francis quickly noticed his mother's fallen countenance, "He will be back soon, Mother. The rebels won't win against the greatest army France has ever had." He said to her, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Yes, well that is what I need to speak to you all about, after we have eaten." Catherine said seriously.

"What is it, Mother? Have you received troubling news? Is it of Father?" Claude asked worriedly putting her spoon down.

"I am afraid the reason I called you all here tonight is of an unpleasant nature." Catherine said as she nervously glanced at their faces, seeing their apprehension. "Please eat first. It will spoil your appetite." Catherine bid them all.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly eat now. If it is of Father, please tell us!" Claude entreated.

"Claude, honestly! I don't have the time or the patience for your dramatics. Won't you ever do as you are told?" Catherine replied, harsher than she had intended as she rolled her eyes at her youngest daughter. Her nerves were on edge and she felt jumpy from the pressure she was under, both physically and mentally. She was tired of Claude's incessant defiance of every simple thing she asked her to do.

Claude stood in a huff. "If it involves my father, I have a right to be dramatic, Mother."

"You can be as dramatic as you wish, after dinner! Sit down." Catherine commanded.

"No, you always treat me like a child, Mother, unable to handle situations. I am sixteen. You were already married at my age. Maybe I should go back to the nursery with my brothers since you distrust me so!" Claude said as she moved from her seat to the door.

"Claude, wait!" Catherine ordered as she now stood and moved after her. Claude flung the door closest to her open which led into Catherine's sitting room as she now made for the hall door. "Stop this instant, young lady, or I shall have you confined to your rooms! If you must be so unreasonable, we will speak now. It is time you learned how in control of things you really are! Just because you are a princess doesn't mean you are exempt from trouble. It is, in fact, closer than you realize!" At the outburst of Claude and the exit of Catherine, Mary, Francis and Elizabeth had followed their retreating forms.

"If you want to be treated as an adult, I will oblige you." Catherine said coldly. "Have you any idea what your flirtatious nature has gotten us? At this very moment, your old suitor, Marcel Philippe, leads the rebels as he plots to have your Father and brothers killed so he can be the right hand of the man they will place on the throne. You know what his greatest reward for killing all of us will be, Claude? You, my dear! You enticed him so badly he would kill us all to have you." Catherine said infuriated as she looked at her daughter's now stunned face. "Your father is off fighting the goddamn rebels, and you stand here throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old child and still expect me to treat you as an adult? Well, here is your chance, daughter." Catherine said as she turned her full anger upon Claude. "Tell us all what your sixteen years of life would have us do! Shall we throw a tantrum and run away, or shall we just whine incessantly about it all?!" Catherine said as she stared into Claude's eyes that were now filled with tears. "Or, better yet, shall we crumble into a ball and cry ourselves to sleep, hmm? I assure you, that won't save your father. He would be safely here with us for all the tears I have cried in the past two weeks if it would make it so." Catherine said as she ended her rant, voice cracking, tears also in her eyes.

"Mother, are you sure?" Francis asked with concern in his strained voice.

"My informants were quite clear." Catherine answered as she turned to him. "They wish for the Valois line to end and to place a King of their choosing on the throne. One who shall have a claim to France, Scotland, and England when he weds Mary."

"This usurper plans to kill me and marry my wife?" Francis said bewildered as Francis reached for Mary's hand needing her support.

"Catherine, who is he? You surely must know already." Mary said, worry present in her voice.

"It's that demon of an uncle of yours, the duke!" Catherine answered anger stirring inside her chest as her eyes stared betwixt Mary and Francis as she stepped towards them. "I warned you both of his treachery when you invited him back to court. That swine's lust for power is only eclipsed by his hatred for me! Now he has stirred up this rebellion and, if he has his way, would take away everything I hold dear to my heart. I can't allow it to happen. That is another reason why I waited. I sent word to Roman, my cousin, through four riders just to be sure at least one would make it if the others somehow failed. I couldn't be sure if my guards were somehow involved. It seems that we were lucky as they all arrived safely. I received word earlier of his help. Since we are defenseless without the army and the Duke has quite a large regiment at his disposal, I needed to know if we could fight if we had to. Roman left immediately and they are camped on our shores. They came as quietly as they could. Let us pray the element of surprise is in our favour."

"Why have you waited so long to tell us?" Elizabeth asked as she took her mother's hands in her own. "It is quite a burden to carry alone, Mother, and especially in your condition."

"Preparations had to be made in secret and I had to be sure. Worry and sleepless nights are old friends of mine, Elizabeth, but they tend to cause my mind to be sharper." Catherine answered as she patted her daughter's cheek.

"How shall I ever leave in the morning knowing of the danger that lurks in the shadows within these castle walls? I can't just abandon you." Elizabeth said tearily. What if she never saw her mother and father again?

"You won't be abandoning your mother. You will be helping to save her greatest treasures. I need you to take your younger brothers and Claude to Spain with you. We will sneak them out through the secret passageways tonight. Renou will accompany them to the boat and you shall leave as planned at first light." Catherine said as she explained some of her plan.

"I will not go." Claude finally spoke up from the other side of the room.

"Little sister, why must you always be so disagreeable?" Francis asked Claude, tired of her antics for the evening.

"Francis," Catherine said, stopping him as she put a hand up to shush him. "Can you give Claude and I a moment."

When they were alone, Catherine walked closer to Claude. "Why would you want to stay? Please tell me it isn't because of this Philippe fellow?"

"Of course, you would think that, Mother! Now I'm plotting my own family's demise with my lover that is old enough to be my father, huh? What type of a demon child did you give birth to? I bet you curse the day you lay having me!" Claude said as her whipping tongue lashed her mother's heart.

"Claude, I simply asked you a question. I needed to see your answer on your face. Whether you like it or not, I am your mother and a mother knows her child better than anyone else. I never thought you would ever plot to kill your father, I just thought you might still be in love with this bastard. I see now you aren't, but I had to be sure. Darling," Catherine said as she gently turned Claude's downturned face up to meet her eyes. "I never gave birth to a demon child and I bless the day that I gave birth to you. Sweetheart, you were the most beautiful baby. When I held you for the first time, I fell madly and completely in love with you for forever. That has never and will never change and no one will ever love you more than I do. I know we have our differences but how could I not love you? You're my baby."

"Mother," Claude said as Catherine pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared." Claude wept.

"I am as well." Catherine said as she patted Claude's hair soothingly. "But we can't allow our fear to rule us. We are Medici women," Catherine said as she pulled back and flicked away a tear as it rolled down Claude's face. "And we can't allow the enemy to win, even in our minds. Now why do you insist on staying?" Catherine asked soothingly.

"I believe I can help. What if you need me here? I, after all, can get close to Marcel as you won't be able to." Claude said thoughtfully. "I really don't want to leave you, Mother. Please, let me stay."

"If you stay, you must stay close and be careful at all times, and you must hold your tongue. We must play our hand well the first time, for we shan't get another." Catherine said, relenting. She might have use of Philippe's interest in Claude.

"I promise! I'll be as cunning as a serpent." Claude said as she hugged Catherine once more.

"Just like your mother, hmm? Your father will be proud." Catherine said sadly as she thought of Henry. Would he ever know? "Now, we must be fast." Catherine said as she moved towards the door and invited Mary, Francis, and Elizabeth back in before calling for her guard, Renou, to come in as well.

"I am sure I don't have to instruct you all to speak of this to no one. Go about your business as normal and try to act as if nothing is amiss and for the sake of us all don't discuss what I have told you to anyone not even amongst yourselves. We can't know who to trust. Are we in agreement?" Catherine asked them all as they each one shook their heads. "I must go and ready the boys." At Catherine's last words, her children scattered to their rooms, Mary with Francis of course, and locking her doors behind them she proceeded with Renou leading the way to her boys rooms. Entering, she found her boys playing with the blocks on the floor.

"Mummy," Little Henry cheered as he ran and hugged her legs and Charles almost knocked Catherine over as he crashed into her side. He was becoming so tall, just like his father, Catherine mused.

"You never visit us this late. Candace told us you were coming. We aren't even in our night clothes yet and it's already dark. Is something wrong?" Charles asked. The child obviously had his mother's intuitive nature. Catherine had informed Candace to dress them in their simplest of clothes. No one would question a mother, father, and their two sons if they happened to be spotted on the road.

"My darlings, how would you like to go on an adventure all the way to Spain with your sister, Elizabeth? You would get to ride a big ship with huge, white sails that cuts into the sea faster than any other." Catherine said lightly as she kissed both of them on the crown of their heads and brought them to the couch sitting Henry in her lap and hugging Charles to her side.

"Oh, I would love to go with Lizzie!" Little Henry exclaimed happily.

"It does sound wonderful, Mother," Charles said sweetly before thoughtfully saying, "But only if you come with us. I would miss you dreadfully."

"Well, what would France do without her Queen? With her King off fighting for her, she would be lost without me. Besides, Lizzie would take good care of you and you would get to visit somewhere I have never been. You must remember to tell me everything."

"No, I don't want to go," Little Henry said sadly as his eyes filled with tears.

"Why do we have to go? Mother, shouldn't we wait until Father returns?" Charles asked.

"You know your sister leaves in the morning. Your father won't mind." Catherine answered Charles as she brushed the tears from little Henry's face. "He will see you when you have returned, and you can tell him of your adventures. You must leave tonight and you must be brave, my gems. Renou will protect you with his life." Catherine said as she stood placing her baby boy on the floor. "I need you to obey him in everything. You will be good for mother, won't you?" Catherine said soothingly as she rubbed their backs.

"Mummy, I don't want to leave." Little Henry cried as he grasped her around her legs as tightly as possible, wailing now. Charles's lip just trembled as he tried to be brave for his little brother's sake.

"Now, now, we mustn't have any more tears. I have a gift for you both before you must go." Catherine said as she made sure she hid her grief. She knew if they saw hers, it would increase theirs. She motioned for Renou to hand her the bag he carried for her. Sitting back down on the couch, Catherine took out two soft brown teddy bears for her littlest princes.

"I want you both to take these with you on your travels. Keep them with you always and every time you are scared or lonely for home give them a little hug. Every time you hug them, imagine I am hugging you back and you won't feel lonely anymore or frightened anymore." Catherine said before she hugged both of the bears and handed one to Charles and one to Little Henry.

"Have Candace come in now and bring their bags and thickest cloaks." Catherine commanded Renou, as she pulled both boys into her arms, silently weeping with them both as she kissed them on their cheeks. Renou brought Candace in and Catherine placed the coats around each of her beloved sons.

"Be safe and be as quiet as possible unless Renou bids you to speak. Don't speak to strangers and until you are safely on the boat with Lizzie headed for Spain, do not reveal who you are." Catherine commanded them before Renou opened the secret door to the passageway behind the bureau. Candace entered first holding Little Henry's hand with Charles following them.

"Protect them, Renou. Don't leave the boat until they are safely set for Spain and then hurry back as fast as you can. I have few people I can trust and will need your assistance." Catherine said lowly so the boys wouldn't hear her.

"I promise with my life, My Queen." Renou replied as he bowed and disappeared behind them into the tunnel.

Catherine sealed the tunnel behind them and made her way back to her room through the corridors meeting no one. She surely wouldn't sleep this night. Entering her bedroom, she blew out the candles and sat on her windowsill. She knew she couldn't see her sons leaving from here, but she couldn't help to look. As she sat there staring at the darkness of the night, Catherine finally let all of her fear and sorrow overflow from her heart, allowing herself this moment of weakness, as wet, hot tears burned her cheeks as they marked their path. She wept for her children, praying she would see them again. She wept for Henry, and she wept for herself. Would they ever hold each other again? Catherine pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth as she broke down. She couldn't stop herself. Everything was crashing down around her and she couldn't handle it in these moments. Making her sobs stop momentarily, Catherine walked to her bed and crawled into the center of the bed. She didn't have the strength to undress herself nor did she care. Here she was pregnant, alone without her husband, and death surrounded her family as it nipped at their heels. Catherine pulled her pillow to her, curling herself around it and cried harder than before. Sometime in the early morning hours sleep took her in its arms. Maybe she would find some solace in her dreams?

**OOH POOR PREGGO RENBAE! IS YOUR HEART AS BROKEN AS MINE?! WE WILL SEE HENRY AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HE WON'T RETURN HOME JUST YET BUT I HAVE A SPECIAL INTERRACTION OF THE TWO PLANNED ;) STAY TUNED!**


	26. Dreams Of Passion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REIGN, CATHERINE, OR HENRY OR ELSE MORE OF THIS WOULD STILL BE HAPPENING!**

**AN: THIS IS A DREAM/REALITY SEQUENCE AND THERE IS MATERIAL OF A MATURE NATURE BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING ADULTS ;) IF IT ISN'T YOUR THING, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER.**

_Catherine stood at the edge of the open field as she had every night since Henry had left. Something had changed about her dream sequence this time, however. Unlike all the other times before, the air felt thicker, almost as if it breathed with life. She didn't feel the usual force that drove her hurriedly across the plain to Henry's tent as she had before and as Catherine looked down at herself, she saw not the cotton nightgown that had always adorned her when she had visited him in this fashion. She was dressed in the elegant gold dress that she hadn't changed out of when she had crawled into her bed. From somewhere deep inside her heart, she felt Henry beckon to her. Without another thought of what was actually happening, she hurried across the field making for the tent she knew she would find Henry in. Unlike before, she had to push the tent flap back as she entered, as it didn't now move of its own accord. Henry stood with his back to her, unaware of her entrance._

_"Henry." Catherine whispered._

_At the whisper of his name, Henry jerked around, startled and quite bewildered. "Catherine, why have you come?"_

_"One can't control their dreams, my love." Catherine said smiling sadly at his addled face._

_"This damn rebellion and my need for you are causing me to go insane." Henry muttered as he ran his hands across his face. He was quite sure he was awake. He never even remembered lying down. "Are you quite sure you aren't here?" Henry asked credulously._

_Catherine looked at her surroundings. She was quite sure that she had gone to sleep in her bed, but somehow, everything seemed more real. She was wearing her dress from earlier; she hadn't felt the usual driving force that always charted her movements and she had even felt the dew from the grass kiss her ankles as she walked across the field. She was unsure of how she was here and what was happening. Was she awake or asleep? Was she here with him?_

_"Oh, Henry, I don't know and I don't care." Catherine said as she walked slowly towards him while he started towards her. "I just know I needed to see you. We are all in such grave danger and I had to send the boys away and I'm all alone! I'm alone and scared and I don't know if I can save you, and if I can't save you then I can't carry on. If I can't carry on, our children will be killed and France will fall to the rebels and everything that I have ever loved will be gone forever," Catherine cried desperately as she reached to him with open arms. "Scattered to the four winds like I never loved anything or anyone at all."_

_"Catherine," Henry whispered as he pulled her into his warm, strong embrace. "Please don't say that. You can never give up. If something were to happen to me, you must do the best you can to protect yourself and our children. You must survive to protect our legacy. You are stronger and smarter than our adversaries. Promise me you will never give up." Henry said as he pulled back and lightly kissed her cheek, "You must never give up!"_

_"Henry, I can't…" Catherine uttered as she looked truthfully into his eyes before he placed one finger lightly on her lips._

_"Yes, Catherine, you can. You are stronger than you think at this moment. In this whole world, your ability to do anything you set your mind to is the only sure thing I know of. I believe in you and I believe in us. I have no intention of going anywhere, but I have to know you can move on if you have to." He said as he took her hands in his._

_"Henry, I can't. How can you even ask me that?" Catherine said as she wrenched her hands from his and took a step back._

_Stepping vigorously towards her, Henry took her face in his hands, "Because I love you, Catherine. I fucking love you more than life itself and I can't bear the thought of your grief. Even if I can't be with you, you should have overflowing happiness every day. If I am killed leave France, take our children and flee to Italy. Don't fight for the crown, fight for your life and our children's lives. Find joy in the small things." Catherine grasped Henry's shoulders as he made light kisses all across her cheek bones to her nose before lightly nuzzling her with his own._

_Henry hadn't a clue of what he asked of her. "Darling, don't you realize that if something were to happen to you, I couldn't ever truly be happy again?" Catherine said as he traced his finger down across her cheek to her lips, lightly brushing them with his thumb. "Every time I look into our children's eyes, I see you there. When I look at the stars, I think of the love we have made under their soft light. When the sun's rays touch my skin, I think of how many times we awoke after our nights together wrapped in each other's arms. Everything reminds me of you! How could I ever forget?" Catherine said as he traced his finger down to her chin now._

_"I am not asking you to forget, love. I am just asking you to remember us with joy, not pain; fondness instead of tears. IF something happens. I, however, plan on returning to you shortly and showing you how much I have missed you." Henry said softly as he trailed the palm of his hand softly up and over her cheek lightly brushing her ear as he finally entwined his hand in her hair and brought her lips to meet his in a soft, sweet kiss. Catherine's heart stirred within her as her passion for him ignited beneath her bosom. In his kiss, he healed all of her pain and calmed her troubled mind until she was surrounded in the bliss that could only be described as heaven. All she could now think of was being here with him. If it be a dream, let it be the best damn dream she had ever had. _

_Catherine placed one hand over his beating heart and looped the other around his back as their kiss became more heated, pulling their bodies closer together. She needed to feel him pressed firmly against her. Henry moaned as Catherine's delicate hand made small circles on his back before she pulled his shirt from his pants and touched his flesh. If he was going insane, he would gladly accept it if all of his moments were consumed with visions as real as life of him touching her in this way._

_Pulling back from his lips, and as she pulled his shirt up and over his head, Catherine said passionately, "Henry, just hold me a while. I need you so."_

_"Mmhmm," Henry mumbled as he now started kissing down to the soft dip of her neck. He needed her sighs to fill his ears for this to be real. Catherine gasped as he kissed the most sensitive part of her neck, both of her arms moving now to grasp his shoulders. Henry's hands swept to gently hold her breasts in his hands. God, she felt so divine. _

_As he rhythmically pinched her now engorged nipples through her dress, he moved to whisper seductively in her ear. "Will you accept your King fully when he returns, Catherine?"_

_Reaching for his pants, Catherine groaned as he took her lobe into his wet, hot mouth. "I," Catherine began breathily, "will fully accept my King in this very moment if he wishes it to be so." Before reaching inside his trousers to feel his risen manhood. She needed to feel him in her hand._

_It was Henry's turn to gasp as she placed her small hand around his already large member. Her hand felt like velvet around him as she cupped him delicately. His body involuntarily thrust into her hand as Henry called out her name. Henry pulled her lips to his and upon begging her for entrance, his tongue swirled in and out of her. Catherine pushed his pants off his hips with her free hand and then pushed gently on his chest, knocking him to sit on the cot. Henry grunted as Catherine lifted her dress enough to sit on his lap facing him as she grasped his shoulders and moved against him, causing electricity to flow through both of their cores. Henry grasped her waist before turning them sideways onto the cot with Catherine centered beneath him, his feet now touching the carpet of the tent. He strained against her layers that kept them apart while he tried unsuccessfully to untangle her string from underneath her body blindly. Sitting back a bit he bid her to sit up and finally untied the annoying laces and pulled it up and over her head, dropping it to the floor, as she was revealed to him in nothing but her undergarment that clung to her now perspired skin. Henry, now mesmerized by her barely clothed form, took a moment to appreciate her curves as he spanned over her body greedily with his eyes. Kneeling on the cot in front of her, Henry also pulled her to her knees before him. With care he slowly pulled her shift from her body to finally be able to gaze upon her full form. Catherine, her heart racing, skimmed her hand from his cheek down across his neck, chest, and stomach to once again feel his fullness. Henry grunted as she moved her hand rhythmically faster as she now started to kiss his chest, carving a path with her tongue._

_"Lay back." Catherine said in a slightly commanding tone. Henry did as he was told and sighed as she knelt above him and started kissing his chest again before continuing her path downward with her tongue. Henry gasped, as now with one hand holding him she ran her tongue over his tip teasing him. Henry couldn't see for the pleasure shooting through him as she kissed his tip before she slowly sucked him into her mouth. Torturing him a bit she slowly took him farther into her mouth before receding back to and twirling her tongue around his tip. God, if she continued at this pace, he would be finished before she ever started. However, before he could even think of protesting, she took him farther into her mouth and let her hand cup him at his base, cutting off any objections Henry might have as a loud, feral sound escaped his throat as he thrust into her mouth. Moving faster up and down his shaft, Catherine moaned as he grew in length, looking up to meet his lustful gaze. Unwilling to let him come quite yet, Catherine slowed and licked his full length before placing herself over the top of him. Teasing him at first she brushed him lightly against her opening. Henry, almost undone, was having none of it. _

_Roughly, he grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto his member causing Catherine to scream in surprise of the mix of pain and pleasure as he fully invaded her body, causing a million stars to invade her eyes. Catherine balanced herself with her hands on his chest as he pulled her up and brought her down again, softer this time. This time, Catherine took up the task and brought herself up and descended again clenching herself around him as she went, causing Henry to howl as she created the blessed friction he so desperately needed. To Henry, it felt like coming home. Tenderly, Henry grasped Catherine's perfect breasts as she started to ride him a bit faster now. He loved how they swayed frantically with her body's movements as they came closer to his face with every movement she made. Catherine groaned as she started to feel the spring that had coiled inside her start to shake. Henry started thrusting into her from beneath as they moved in sync._

_"Catherine, I can't wait much longer. You need to come now." Henry growled. Rolling them so he was now on top, Henry hammered into her harder, causing Catherine to start to babble incoherently in her Italian mother tongue. Henry spread her legs wider and pumped as hard and as fast as he could until finally, blessedly in a wet heat, Catherine came apart at the seams and met her high. Feeling her walls shake around him, Henry called out her name as he filled her with his seed. Collapsing half ways on her fully spent, he kissed the moisture on her neck as she breathed in the scent of their lovemaking in the air. Henry moved to the side and spooned her from behind. This was the best damn dream either one of them had ever had._

**SO HOW DID U LIKE? I PERSONALLY LOVED WRITING IT BUT Y'ALL LET ME KNOW!**


	27. Drums Of War

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN REIGN! **

**AN: I HAVE CATHERINE AND HENRY POV'S IN THIS CHAPTER, CATHERINE'S IS FIRST AND HENRY'S IS SECOND. IT CHANGES AT THE LINE, O/C. UNNAMED VISITOR YOU ARE THE BEST, YOU REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER AND I PROMISE YOU THAT PROMPT FROM WAY BACK IS GONNA COME INTO PLAY BUT IT WILL BE A WHILE. ;) TRYING TO WORK OUT THIS BIG PLOT LINE RN! ALSO, AFTER HENRY RETURNS WE WILL HAVE A DEDICATION FOR FROLA BABY AND A HUGE FRARY SURPRISE ;)**

Catherine awoke with a satisfied smirk as the sun kissed her face. One grand symptom of pregnancy was her most vivid dreams. Catherine stretched out among her sheets gasping before she pulled them up to her neck. She was totally naked! Why wasn't she in her nightgown? Wait, she hadn't even changed out of her clothes, had she? Who had undressed her? The last thing she could remember before her dream was falling asleep fully clothed. What the hell had happened? Sitting up slightly, Catherine saw her dress and shift at the foot of her bed. Catherine laid back down and thought a moment before she heard a knock at her door. That would surely be her servants. She must be losing her mind. She had to have removed her own clothing sometime during the night. Maybe in a sleepy haze? Yes, that must have been it. She had been quite distraught over their current predicament that it was quite possible, wasn't it? Catherine smiled to herself as she got out of bed. She must miss Henry more than even she had thought. Pulling on her robe, she beckoned her ladies in and before handing them her dress from the day before to be cleaned looked for the white handkerchief she carried everywhere. It was always clipped to the material on the inside of her dress, slightly below her bosom so she could reach it if she had need for it. As she searched, she was startled to find it missing. She must have dropped it somewhere in her rooms last night. Alas, she would just use another. Surely it would turn up eventually. Having her ladies dress her quickly she hurried to have breakfast with Elizabeth before her departure. Today would be a tough day for her, as now three of her children would be gone from her ever watchful eye of their safety.

* * *

Henry awoke slowly twisted in his sweat soaked sheets with her scent surrounding him. Unable to feel her warm body curled beside him, Henry reached out to pull her to him. His arm connected only with air as it landed back on the bed beside him. Opening his eyes, he groaned loudly. It must have been a damn night vision, yet he honestly still thought he could smell her on the pillow beside him. Longingly he buried his face in it as he wished it was her hair he now sniffed. Everything had felt so real, her touch, her tears, her kiss. Would this damn rebellion ever end so he could go home to her comforts? Yes, it had only been a month's time, but men did have needs after all and he needed his wife desperately. Granted, he did feel less cranky and his body did feel more at ease, but Henry had never went this long without a woman to readily satisfy him. Usually he would just send for one to satisfy his urges, but with his reconciliation with Catherine that was no longer an option. Not that he had ever felt as satisfied with other women as he had with Catherine. The woman was a lioness in bed. No one could ever topple her from the throne where she ruled in his heart. Perhaps that's why other women seemed so lackluster when compared to her. Henry smiled as he remembered the night vision. She had placed her pertinent little mouth around his shaft as her velvet tongue had pleasured him.

Cursing under his breathe, Henry got hard at the memory of her. When he thought of how she had looked up into his eyes as she had rode him he would have finished himself if he hadn't heard his Commanding General request entrance at that moment. Henry cursed at him and ordered him to wait as he slung the sheets from his naked form and stood to find his pants. When had he even removed his clothes? His thoughts still had him quite flustered so when he saw a white handkerchief with the initials C. M. V. embroidered on the edge he almost came undone. What the hell was going on? Unable to currently take the time to think of the possibilities, Henry set it down on the cot and pulled on his discarded pants and shirt from the floor of the tent and sat down on the cot to pull his boots on. After he had secured them, his hand landed on the handkerchief once more drawing his attention back to his night vision and the peculiarity of his current situation. She couldn't have been here yet her memento laid in his hand before his eyes. Placing it gently to his nose he sniffed her unmistakable perfume and was taken back to the words she had spoken to him. She had been crying and fearful. Catherine never showed him that side of her. She was always putting on airs to hide whatever bothered her, preferring to deal with problems on her own. She had been so precise in her details. What was that she had said about sending the boys away? The only way she would ever do that would be if she were in fear for their lives? Remembering how he had dreamt of her in peril before, Henry's stomach rolled. What if his night vision had been correct and they were all in mortal danger?

He had to try to send for word from Catherine of their safety after he found out what the update from his general was. As the plague had started to decline the rebellion had worsened in his month away from Court, and they couldn't seem to quash it. Every time they put down one group, another would raise up. Henry was quite sure they were all a part of the same cause with a common leader, he just hadn't been able to find out whom the rabble were led by. His spies seemed to be failing in that department and they hadn't received any correspondence from the castle for a couple weeks now. He needed word of the other matters of the realm and if there were problems elsewhere the Duke's army would have to engage the enemy.

Henry called in General Brantom'e who was accompanied by General Levou'e after he placed the handkerchief in his pocket. Grimly both of the men looked back and forth between their King and each other. This couldn't be good news.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or should I start guessing?" Henry said exasperatedly.

"The rebels have quite a large contingent waiting over the hill. Greater numbers than any we've fought before and we are at somewhat of a disadvantage. Our numbers have been thinned by our smaller skirmishes." Levou'e said gravely.

"They sent a message, commanding our surrender." Brantom'e spoke lowly as if his vibrato would save the King from terrible anger.

Clenching his fists at his side Henry tried his best to restrain from throwing something. "They dare command their King? They are maggots under my feet and we shall crush them asunder as I would a snake. We must find the head. Cut off the head and the body withers and dies. This…messenger, is he still outside?"

"He wouldn't enter the camp. He awaits our answer at the edge of the forest. It wouldn't be wise to go, Your Grace." Brantom'e said urgently, as Henry started past them through the tent flaps. "They could have archers in hiding. They wish to topple you."

"They may wish it, but it will not be this day!" Henry called out confidently as he grabbed a sword before departing the tent, with both of his Generals in tow.

Wide-eyed soldiers bowed awkwardly as Henry made his way through the rows of tents before he reached the edge where the rider still sat on his horse. A red cloak rested upon his shoulders, obscuring his face from view.

"You there!" Henry called out motioning for him to come closer.

"My orders were to only relay the message and receive your answer. I wasn't to get near." The rider replied.

"You shan't have your answer then. Return to your leader and tell him you've failed miserably." Henry said nonchalantly as he turned and sidled past his Generals.

"Wait," The rider called out as he rode his mount boldly up to face Henry as he turned back around to face the messenger. "Now, what be your answer? Will you surrender to our terms and keep your head or will you die with your line of sons that Medici bitch bore you?" The man said ruefully, his tongue full of venom as it stung Henry's heart and ignited his fiery temper.

Brantom'e and Levou'e braced themselves for their King's swift retribution. They didn't have to wait long. As quick as a lion attacking its prey, Henry leapt at the man on the horse and pulled him to the ground to kneel in front of him.

"Here is my answer, you swine. I will neither surrender nor will I or my sons die. The Valois line will rule without fear of bastard commoners usurping their rule. I will make sure of it!" Henry screamed as he pulled his sword and rested it against the man's throat. "Any last words before I send you to hell to wait for your brethren?" Henry sneered.

"Kill me if you wish, but I assure you my brother won't take kindly to it. He will avenge me." The man, defiant even in death, said coldly as he deadly looked up into the King's face, never flinching as the blade touched his skin.

"I know not of your brother, nor do I care." Henry raged as he brought the sword up, the sun glinting off of its clean blade, before swinging it into man's neck. The warm, wet spray gushed upon Henry as the man's body fell to the ground dead, his head flying in Levou's direction and landing at his feet.

"Clean up this mess. Tie him to his horse and send him back over that hill. That's all the answer they will need." Henry hissed as he threw his sword down and made for his tent, "Give the lookouts strict orders that they examine any suspicious activity at once. Double the guards around our borders. We needn't be surprised. Oh, and Brantom'e," Henry said turning back around. "After you've finished, have a soldier come to my tent. I need to get a message to my wife." Henry said this time moving on without another word. Going to his tent, Henry cleaned himself of the traitor's life's blood before sitting to write to Catherine.

"My Dearest Catherine,

I hope my fears are in vain and this letter reaches you unharmed. I fear there is a plot for our removal that reaches deeper than I am aware of. You must protect yourself and our children. If there is still time, flee at once with Elizabeth to Spain or to your homeland of Italy. You and our children are my greatest treasures. Our enemies know this and seek to use you against me. I will join you in a short span of time. Until then, keep yourself safe for me, my love. I long to hold you in my arms and tell you of my love for you before caressing your lips with mine. Even now, as the rebels are camped on the other side of the mountain, my heart thinks only of you. I will love you always.

Forever Yours,

Henry

As he sealed the letter the guard appeared. After instructing him to ride hard and fast, Henry handed it off to him, praying it would reach its destination as he watched the guard disappear from sight.


	28. Premonition Declared

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REIGN. I JUST LOVE WRITING STORIES BC I DO! NO MONEY HAVE I MADE OR EVER WILL!**

It had been three days since Henry had sent the headless corpse of the messenger back to the rebels. Death beckoned on the wind as the French troops marched toward their fate, whatever that may be. They were meeting the rebels on the _domaine de sang et douleur, _the field of blood and sorrow_. _Henry rode at the front of the line on his stallion, Fureur. As they crossed the top of the hill, the enemy troops were laid out before them, a scourge on the green earth beneath them. Their red capes flew on the wind as it whipped around them. At the sight of French troops, a roar sounded within their ranks until it grew to a great crescendo, filling Henry's ears with their battle cry. With the raise of his hand, Henry brought his troops to a halt. He could feel their fear and excitement ripple through their lines as they beheld their enemy below them. They must take courage and be strong if they were to survive this battle. Taking a moment to observe the scene before him, Henry took a moment to lay his hand over his heart. Inside his armor laid her handkerchief. She would ride with him this day. He could almost feel Catherine telling him to rally the troops. Sitting tall in his saddle, Henry moved his horse forward to face and encourage his men as Fureur pawed the ground, excitement filling the animal.

"Take courage men. Today we face our enemy together. We will never cower away from those who would seek to destroy this country and sift it from its rightful rulers. I and my father before me have always done as we see fit for this great nation. We all owe her our gratitude for supplying us our needs. Now a threat has risen to remove your King from power. These rebels defy the very God that they do homage to in their temples. We cannot let this treasonous act stand. Today brothers, I ride not as a King, unwilling to fight and die alongside you. I ride as your brother! We shall grind them into the dust together, kinsmen united under one cause." Henry cried as he raised his sword into the air and rode his steed along the line of men. "Now tell me are you with me? Shall we fight and die together if need be?" He roared. United as one, the men screamed their acceptance into the open air. "Then let us send this rabble to hell where they belong!" Henry screamed as he turned Fureur to face the rebels and kicked him in his sides.

The great black horse reared into the air, fire sprouting from his nostrils as he took off down the mountain at full speed as the troops raced after him. Time almost stood still as the rebels ran forward with a great shout to meet in a bloody show of strength. Sword met sword as the two armies clashed at the bottom of the mountain. Screams of the horses echoed through the air as the beasts upon their backs plundered each other in mass chaos. The men positioned on the mountain to man the catapults released their fury upon the rebels, raining hell fire down upon the two armies as they cut each other to bits, showing no mercy in their hatred of one another. Their thrust was long enough that some of their caught the village the rebels surrounded aflame. Screams were heard inside of the burning houses as men, women, and children fled for their lives. In the heat of the battle, Henry fought with all the courage a good King can muster, engaging his foe with the strongest of blows. Gaining the advantage quickly, he struck the man from his seat with a blow to his throat, the man's blood spraying into the air upon his steed. Having no time to see the man hit the ground, Henry was engaged by one after another as he fought through the body of men that pulsed around him in their bloodlust. Blood, smoke and sweat invaded his senses as he fought with his men through their lines. They were slowly gaining the advantage. Suddenly, Henry was surrounded by three foot soldiers, all fresh and ready to take him on.

"Oh mighty King, how powerful you look upon your great animal. You won't look so great after you rest upon my blade." One man sneered, trying to draw Henry's attention away from the two men inching themselves around to the back of his horse.

Laughing in his rage, Henry engaged all three at once by parrying and lunging, Fureur prancing in the dirt, longing to be let lose to run far away from the noise of the screams around him. Henry nicked one man on his sword arm causing him to stumble back barely missing the horse's prancing hooves. In anger, his companion struck the horse on his backside, slicing open its tender flesh. Fureur bolted upright into the air, kicking wildly in front of him. The three standing foes slashed at the beast in front of them, trying unsuccessfully to bring him down before his mighty hooves connected with one of the men. With a cry, Fureur came down upon one of the men's chest, knocking him to the ground as he pounded him with fury before speeding off blindly.

Henry clung to the animal as he ran with full force into the midst of the fiery inferno of the town. Grabbing the reins, Henry pulled harshly on the horse to slow him. Before Henry could get him to turn, a fiery beam fell from the house above them. Henry yelled in surprise as the force knocked him from the saddle, causing his helmet to be thrown from his head as he hit the ground. Henry felt a fog surround his mind as he met the blackness that came. In that darkness he heard crying. Catherine!

A vision appeared before him. Catherine knelt beside his body as he laid on the cold ground, unmoving. He could hear her begging God not to take him. From behind him, a light appeared to beckon him towards eternity. He couldn't go! He couldn't leave her. For the first time in forever, he prayed fervently in the darkness. He prayed for God to let him live. He couldn't leave her yet. Suddenly, the darkness faded and the white light turned to blue as the sky appeared before his eyes. He moaned as pain filled his body. His heart jolted within him as his breathe suddenly came faster. He could almost hear Catherine, even in his state of pain her voice echoed in his ears. He couldn't hold his eyes open, his pain too severe and his chest hurt badly as he strained to breathe freely. The next thing he felt were hands on his body lifting him from the ground. Had his soldiers found him? He could only hope it to be the French and not the rebels as he once again faded into unconsciousness.

**Okay i know this is a bit short but i wanted to solely focus on this part here. NEXT WILL BE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM! WHO HAS TAKEN HIM? WILL CATHERINE KNOW? SO MANY QUESTIONS! EACH WILL HAVE AN ANSWER!**


	29. Unpleasant Warnings

**AN: SINCE YOU ALL ASKED NICELY HERE'S A FAST UPDATE ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN REIGN AND NO PROFIT HAVE I MADE!**

Mary walked primly through the corridor that led to Catherine's rooms. Catherine had asked that Mary visit her in her study. In truth, Mary hadn't wanted to speak to Catherine at all, and she certainly didn't want to see her for a good long while. Catherine was pregnant again and Mary couldn't even get pregnant once. She despised the conversation that was surely to come. She didn't need another lecture from her mother-in-law to know she needed to produce an heir. Every time someone spoke to her these days it was to present her with some new form for her waning fertility and Mary was sick to death of it. She was constantly surrounded by talk of how beautiful her husband's bastard child was, and now that her husband's mother was also bearing another child the pressure was even more intense.

She hated the bitterness that invaded her heart as she was announced to Catherine in her chambers. Hadn't the Queen that sat before Mary had enough blessed events to last her a lifetime? Couldn't God allow Mary one healthy male child with her husband? Mary let her eyes roll over Catherine's form. Although she wasn't visibly showing much at this point, her demeanor had already changed, and the sickness surely plagued her. Catherine's ivory skin was paler than usual and lips were drawn into a thin line as she sat sipping her cup of tea.

For Catherine, the sickness was getting worse instead of better as she entered her third month, whereas around this time it usually subsided. It really wasn't any wonder though, with Henry away and the realm being in her hands. Francis was allowed some duties but the biggest issues were left to Catherine as well as devising her plans to protect her family. Renou had arrived earlier that morning to inform her of Elizabeth and her sons being safely on their way to France. Catherine had breathed a small sigh of relief for the moment, knowing they were out of harm's reach comforting her like a warm blanket had been placed around her heart.

"Forgive me for not standing to greet you, Mary. I haven't felt the best this morning." Catherine said as she motioned for her to sit in the chair next to her.

"It's understandable, Catherine, for a woman in your condition and of your age." Mary said as she sat and smoothed out her dress.

"Mmhmm." Catherine mumbled as she shot Mary a deadly glance over her cup of tea before sipping it a bit and placing it back on its saucer. "So how are things between you and Francis since you returned with Lola and the baby?"

Mary exploded on Catherine immediately, "For Christ's sake is that all you people care about? I will get pregnant when I get pregnant. I can't help it if God hasn't blessed us as of yet and I'm dreadfully tired of talking about it! Maybe if he hadn't have been so fancy free with himself, I wouldn't have been so stressed over this all the time. How did you feel when your husband's mistress was carrying his child? Weren't you the least bit pissed over it? I am so angry over all of this, I dread when he touches me! I can't stand the thoughts of them together yet I have to see it every day. He's always doting over that bastard like she is the only thing that matters anymore." Mary said angrily as she waved her hands wildly in front of her as if trying to block out the images in her mind.

"Mary!" Catherine said, taking Mary's moving hand into her own, "I know exactly how you feel. I was so wrought Henry didn't touch me for six months after I found out. I was heavily pregnant with Francis at the time and blissfully happy, thinking we were finally at a good point. He wasn't dragging Diane around on his arm in front of everyone anymore and he was always sending me some type of new gown for my ever growing figure. Granted, he hadn't visited me since we found out I was pregnant, but I attributed that to his gentle nature." Catherine said as she smiled fondly at an image that was unseen to Mary entered her mind. "Henry wasn't always the ruffian he is today, you know? When he became King, he had to change to fill his role. The loss of his brother wounded him deeply, deeper than he ever wanted to show anyone." Catherine said hauntingly, the smile dropping from her lips as her face turned to stone, inwardly bracing herself for the onslaught of emotions that filled her being. "Anyways, I was devastated when I found out the news. Do you know who told me the news?" Catherine asked as she looked into Mary's now sympathetic gaze as Mary shook her head slightly in answer. "Francois, the King. My father-in-law was quite fond of me and knew I would take the news harshly. I found out later he had spoken to Henry to tell me, but you know Henry; stubborn as the day is long and never willing to admit his wrongs. To spare me the disgrace of hearing it from the castle gossips Francois visited me one day in the library. I was so angry I threw the book I was reading into the fire and attempted to march to go find Henry and tell him exactly what I thought." Catherine paused as tears filled her eyes before continuing. "Francois held me as I cried into his shoulder. He wasn't a King that day he was my father in every sense of the word. He didn't even mind that my makeup stained his shirt. He just listened as I poured out my sorrows of my deep love for his son and my fears of how I was sure it would never be returned." Catherine as she dabbed at the fresh tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "So you see, my dear, I know better than anyone how you feel. I wasn't asking out of your duties, I was asking because I don't want you to feel alone in your pain. I will always have an open ear and an open heart for you in this matter." Catherine said as she patted Mary's knee.

"Thank you, Catherine. I appreciate that. I've kept everything in so long I…" Mary started to say before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

Catherine bade whomever it was to enter. Renou entered with a message from the rider Henry had sent three days prior. Catherine told him to leave the message on the table in front of her and leave. Catherine tried to hide the visible shake of her hand as she reached for the letter, trying to still her racing heart.

Mary saw however, and tried to encourage her. "Catherine, it surely must be good news if he was able to get a message through to you safely." Mary said her voice full of hope.

Catherine prayed to God that the nausea filling her throat was only her anxious nerves from not hearing of his safety for so long. Catherine reached for the note with the King's seal. As her fingers brushed the smooth paper, her heart raced faster as a scream ripped from her throat. Her vision became dark as she was transported into another place.

_She could feel the dampness of the room tighten around her throat as the dripping of water above her landed at her feet. The room was pitch black except for the small sliver of light that crept in from the window high above her head with steel bars eluding any chance of escape. From the corner of her eye, Catherine caught a glimpse of movement that caused her to jump. Turning defensive toward it, she saw a man laying with his back to her as a rat crawled across his badly bruised leg. His back was torn and bleeding. Catherine wailed as she walked closer to his still form. Her beloved lay at her feet, unconscious of her presence. Henry! This couldn't be her Henry. He looked too frail and thin, his lips drawn tightly together as he labored to breathe. Catherine sank to her knees beside his body. She called his name, her voice echoing off the stone walls of the dungeon, his body seeming to stir at her voice. All too quickly, she felt her body being dragged backwards and suddenly her vision changed. She could now see where he was being held. The small stone castle held no beauty about it in the moonlight as crows gathered upon its sides.A dead tree lay to the left of the huge gate that blocked her viewing of the inside of its courtyards as soldiers clothed in red patrolled the walls. Wait! Catherine knew this place. If she could only recall its name. _

Catherine gasped as she came out of her vision, surging upright and knocking her tea cup and the letter in front of her to the floor.

"Catherine, what on earth is wrong? You were turning blue!" Mary cried "Shall I get Nostradamus? Is it the baby? You really should lie down! All this strain can't be a good thing!?" Mary said as she grasped Catherine by her arm and helped her to her bedroom.

"I can't! Mary, don't leave me! Not yet…Have Renou to bring Nostradamus, but…don't leave me. I can't be alone right now!" Catherine ordered her eyes wild as Mary helped her lay down on her bed.

"I'll be right back Catherine. I…"Mary started to say as Catherine still clung to her hand with an iron grip.

Bursting through the door, Renou bowed quickly before uttering "M'lady, I heard the noise. I'm sorry for interrupting, my Queen, but are you quite alright?"

"Bring Nostradamus quick as you can!" Mary ordered as Catherine gripped her tighter, Catherine's fear evading her every sense.

Renou rushed for the wizard as Mary tried to comfort Catherine unsuccessfully. Catherine rambled on and on about how she had failed Henry miserably, of how she couldn't save him from his fate until Mary was sure she had gone mad until Catherine suddenly straightened as a light of hope shown from her face.

"The castle of..." Catherine said hurriedly as she tried to get out of her bed.

Mary, quite shocked by her changed state blocked her from moving off the bed.

"Catherine, you can't go anywhere! You've just had a serious spell. Nostradamus is on his way. You need to wait until he examines you. Think of your child!"

"I am thinking of all my children! My husband is captured! I must save him!" Catherine said with fire in her eyes.

"save him from what? Catherine you aren't going anywhere until you explain yourself!"

Relenting, Catherine sat back and began to do something she hadn't for a long while. Trust someone besides herself with her secrets of her gift.


	30. Meeting The Rebels

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REIGN AND MAKE NO MONEY AT ALL OFF OF IT!**

**AN: VIOLENCE AGAINST A MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS ONE. READ CAUTIOUSLY.**

Awaking with a start, Henry moaned as his body hit the cold floor of the room where he was being held. He hadn't a clue as to where he was or how he had gotten there, but these men were most definitely not French troops. As the door swung shut behind them, Henry was left to ponder his fate. Rolling over, he was able to maneuver himself to his feet. There was a small window a ways above him. If he could just see out of it maybe he could try to devise a way of escape for himself. He jumped once, twice…three times before he was able to grasp the bars. His body screamed at him in protest, every muscle straining as he pulled his face high enough to look out.

The sun was fading fast, in a brilliant mass of colors. A raging river flowed across the plain roaring over the rocks as it pelted them in its race to get the sea. Even if he could somehow escape, he wouldn't have the trees to hide among. Henry cursed his luck as he rocked as strong as he could against the bars in his hands. Unmoving, they mocked him as he fell back to the floor and land hard against the stone. His ankle popped as he landed which caused him to clamp his mouth shut to stop the scream that threatened to escape. Henry writhed on the floor, unwilling to let the guards hear his pain as he rocked back and forth, seething in his fury. His blood boiled as he heard footsteps outside the door. As fast as he could, Henry stood to his feet and leaned against the wall as the door swung open.

Three men entered his prison. Two of them were the guards who had delivered him here, the other Henry recognized from another time and place, but he couldn't place him. Where had he seen him at? Before he had time to think of it fully, the man introduced himself.

"Ahh, the King of all France." Marcel sneered as he bowed dramatically to Henry. "Shouldn't I, Marcel Philippe, be delighted that he has come down from his mighty throne just to fight against me, men?" Marcel asked, addressing his men. "Excuse the accommodations, but I assure you that you won't be staying long. Unless, of course, your suffering pleases me, and I prolong your demise. I wonder if the sound of your screaming will appeal to my ears?" Marcel laughed maniacally.

Clenching his fists, Henry swallowed the vile gale of obscenities that rose in his throat before answering. "You are that bastard that had delusions of bedding my daughter. Tell me, how stupid do you think you are? You shall never sit on the throne of France."

"I haven't any longing to sit on the throne. Oh, I do want power, but I long for the flexibility of hand of the King which I have been promised in return for your head. That would fit me quite nicely. Do you think Claude will approve?" Marcel asked mockingly.

"What has she anything to do with this?" Henry asked pensively as he tried to reign in the anger that had built in his belly. He was clearly at the disadvantage here and the man before him was goading him into a fight.

"She shall be my greatest reward. With her on my arm and in my bed I will live happily to the end of my days." Marcel said as an evil grin appeared on his face.

"You obviously haven't heard of how very determined my wife is. She shall never allow it and Claude would rather die than to lay with the likes of stable shit." Henry said lowly through his teeth.

"Your Medici bitch will have no more a choice who beds her daughter than who she fucks in her final moments." Marcel breathed threateningly as his grin became wider, his teeth gleaming at Henry. Henry tried to stop the flinch as he imagined beating the man's head into the wall until his brains could be ripped from his evil head. "I wonder how much your snake of a wife will scream. I shall take her as a dog takes a bitch in front of all my men. When she has fulfilled my needs, I shall turn her over to my men to have their fun before her foul head is cut from her body as you did my brother. Expect no mercy for your sons. I shall burn them alive in the castle gardens on the eve of my wedding before I make your daughter bear my children. Does this please you, mighty King?" Marcel spat out as he stood deathly still, watching the anger well up in the man before him.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Henry lunged at Marcel grabbing him by the throat. Marcel had predicted his movements and brought his arms up quickly breaking Henry's grip on him. Bringing his fist up as hard as he could, Henry connected with the man's jaw, causing Marcel to stumble back a bit at the impact before the two guards grappled with Henry before restraining his arms by his side. Seething, Marcel pummeled Henry's face and chest with his fists unleashing his full anger upon Henry who was unable to protect himself. With one last punch in the gut from Marcel, Henry doubled over in pain unable to breathe as the guards dropped him to the floor.

Wiping his now bloodied fists on his cape, Marcel ordered the guards to remove Henry's clothes and beat him with the whip. "Beat him until you open the flesh on his back. We'll see how much he can resist then." Marcel said as he stepped from the dungeon and shut the door behind him. He had a visitor to attend to. The soon to be King of France awaited him in his chambers.

Henry tried unsuccessfully to fight back as his clothes were removed and he was chained up like an animal to the wall with his back to the guards. Henry braced himself as the leather came down on his exposed back, biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming out. He wouldn't show them his weakness. He had experience with torture as a child in Spain. During his ordeal, he would imagine himself at home and safe with his brother as they rode happily together. They would always race each other. Henry would always win as he was the better horseman. He would throw his arms in the air as he sat atop his galloping steed imagining he could soar up into the skies on the wings of a great bird.

This time however, it wasn't his dream as a young boy that came before his eyes. It was his dream as a grown man that appeared before him of a red-haired beauty with piercing hazel eyes and lips as soft as a rose that beckoned him to come away with her. He thought of the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled up at him. He remembered the way that spark turned into a fire when he kissed her tenderly; how she would moan and lean into him as her skin blushed a light pink when he would deepen their love. He even thought of the fire within those beautiful honeyed pools of hers when she was angry. Her eyes revealed so much of herself to him without her even realizing it.

Catherine; his brave audacious sharp tongued Catherine. He would take one thousand lashes across his back if he could hear her yell at him with that delicious tongue of hers. The cute way she wrinkled her nose when he tickled her to distract her from her thoughts. That odd shaped birthmark on her right breast just above the dark circles that surrounded her nipples. The fire in her soul was always what brought him back to her. She stood above all women in all areas of her existence. A stronger woman couldn't be found. What was that statement his father had made about Catherine after they had been married? Francois had turned to him one evening after dinner as they had strolled the halls and told him how Catherine would be the glue that held France together. A better Queen he would never ask for his son. It had been the first and last real conversation they had ever really had, and his father had been right. Catherine had held them all together just in how she had carried herself through out all the years that Henry had disgraced her. She had presented herself the ultimate Queen as she put her own feelings aside to think of France first and foremost. Henry only hoped as his body slumped against the stone wall that she could be as strong after he was gone for he was sure he would die here. As the darkness tried to take him, he prayed that she would save herself and their children in time.

Seeing him fading and knowing his death wasn't yet ordered, the soldier swinging the lash stopped his assault. The soldiers left Henry lying on the floor after they unchained him from the wall. Henry laid in his own blood before exhaustion overcame his shaking body. Sleep met him and in her soft embrace, he rested as Catherine met him in his dreams with a warm kiss and gentle touch.

**OH POOR BOO! DID YOU READERS SURVIVE? DON'T YOU JUST HATE MARCEL? DON'T WORRY THINGS WILL BE SET RIGHT SOON ENOUGH, I HAVE A PLAN ;)**


	31. The Demon Speaks

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN REIGN**

Catherine sighed as she sat looking out her window while she clutched the letter from Henry to her chest. News had officially arrived of Henry's capture although she hadn't needed confirmation of her vision. Every night she had dreamed of him, alone and beaten and struggling for his next breath. She would sit by his side in her night visions and comfort him as best she could. He would always grasp her hands as tightly as possible during her visits as she tended to the wounds along his body. They seemed so real she could smell the stench of the decay around her. She would cry openly in her dreams as she would remove his shirt from his back, re-opening his wounds as the material had adhered to his skin. Henry would writhe and beg her to save him from his hell and the desperation in his eyes haunted her while she was awake.

Ever since her vision a week ago she had confined herself to her rooms for her and the safety of her unborn child as Nostradamus had suggested and Francis had brought the news from the generals of what they knew of the battle earlier that morning. Thankfully, they had beaten the rebel army back with most of their numbers being slaughtered. Most likely the men that had fought against French troops had been farmers and shopkeepers, unable to strategize effectively. If Henry hadn't been captured joy would have filled their halls and celebrations would have already begun. Catherine could have seen hope. Henry would have been home and they would have been happy and planning for their future together. Instead, she was here, clutching the only thing she had left of him besides their children and trying to plan her next move.

"Mother?" Claude called out gently from behind Catherine.

Catherine visibly shook at the disturbance of her thoughts. She hadn't even heard Claude enter.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I knocked, but you didn't answer so I let myself in. I thought you would have heard me enter. I was told of Father's captivity. What shall we do now? They'll surely…" Claude rambled on before Catherine turned to her sharply, the depth of her mother's pain written on her face causing her to stop mid-sentence. Her mother certainly didn't need to hear her voice her fears and Claude was trying to be more understanding of her mother's feelings.

"We shall do what we must. Save your father and protect France. I couldn't live with any other outcome." Catherine said her voice breaking with the raw emotions that ate away at her heart. "I won't live without him, Claude. He can't die this way." Catherine mumbled as she touched her belly where their child grew. "I need him."

"I know you do, mother." Claude said as she walked to Catherine and pulled her into a warm embrace. "We all do."

Breathing deeply, Catherine broke as she felt the love from her daughter spring forth as she broke down and revealed her fears to Claude. "I miss him so badly and I dream of him every night." Catherine cried into Claude's shoulder. "I see him in pain and he always screams for me to save him. I could stop them, Nostradamus has given me sleeping pills so I could rest more comfortably, but I refuse to take them. If I stop the dreams I fear I will never see him again. I can't stand to see him in pain, but I can't bear the loneliness that eats away at my insides at the thought of leaving him there alone. I know it seems crazy, but I know I'm there with him. I can't abandon him there. I need to be strong, for him, for all of our children," Catherine said as she stroked her palm down Claude's now tear streaked face. "For France, but I can't."

"Father always told me that real strength is borne out of weakness." Claude said gently as she handed her mother her handkerchief. "Do you know who he said taught him that?" Catherine shook her head no before her daughter continued. "You did, mother. He said he had watched you for years grow into the strong woman you are now. When you first arrived everyone viewed you as this weak Italian girl who couldn't possibly be fit to wed a son of the house of Valois. He saw you transform everyone's opinion of you as you carried yourself with grace even when you were disgraced by him. You showed them all what true strength really was. He always told me that to be strong sometimes we must appear weak before we destroy our enemies." Claude said as she took her mother's hands into her own. "He really loves you mother. I don't think he ever stopped, even in those bad years. He always had a look about him when you were around. I think he was always afraid of showing you his weak back then. I think he thought that you would see him as less of a man. I really was happy when Father told me to return home, but I was happiest to know that all was right in the world. Every child wants their parents to be happy and in love, but none more than me. I always saw how you looked at each other. I acted out thinking it would bring you closer together. You never spoke unless it was of problems with me so I gave you a reason to be on the same side. I just knew that if you were happy with Father than I could be close to you as well. I was so stupid." Claude said with a small smile as she looked away from Catherine's strong gaze.

"You weren't stupid, you were a child in pain, longing to be surrounded by love. You reacted to the tense situation as anyone would. Our love was lost and Henry and I created hell for everyone else because we were too stupid to work out our problems. I can't fault you, Claude. It was quite ingenious for one so young. Maybe you and I are more alike than has been previously seen." Catherine smiled as she sat and patted the chair beside her beckoning Claude to sit.

"Father always said that was why we didn't get along too well." Claude said giggling at the memory.

"Yes, well we shan't tell him he is right. His ego would explode then how would I handle his mood swings?" Catherine said as a servant entered with her tea tray and lunch and sat it on the table before being bid to leave.

"I am sure you would figure something out. His adoration of you knows no bounds these days and you always have a plan." Claude said lightly.

"Yes, well I learned years ago that to be married to Henry Valois, one must always be prepared for anything." She said as she handed Claude her tea cup. "Would you like a strawberry, Claude? I have craved them for the last week."

"I would love one, but you don't have to pass them to me, mother. I'm quite capable of reaching the bowl."

"It's a habit of mother's, dear. You will understand someday." Catherine gushed as she passed Claude her plate.

Before they had even finished eating a knock on the door was heard before Francis and Mary entered hurriedly.

"Ahh, just in time for lunch. Have you both eaten?" Catherine asked lightly before noticing the downward glances from both of them.

Her heart became heavy as neither of them spoke, her breath coming shorter when her son finally looked her in the eyes. Whatever news they carried her wasn't going to be easy to hear.

"Well out with it. If you are afraid to tell me it can't be good." Catherine ordered as she stood to her feet.

"It isn't, Catherine. You will want to sit whilst hearing it and try not to get too upset." Mary said when Francis only looked away at his mother's voice.

Taking Mary's advice, Catherine sat back down and tried to calm her racing heart. "Is it news of Henry?" she asked fretting.

"A letter arrived a few minutes ago from the rebels. They…" Francis stumbled over his words. This would break his mother's already broken spirit forever. "They won't release Father unless you come to them along with Claude."

Catherine's face froze. She had known they would find some ploy to remove her from the castle. So this was how they would maneuver her into their clutches. How quite imaginative of them to know she would come.

"Hand me the letter, Francis." Catherine beckoned as she waved him to come to her with it.

"Mother, that isn't the best for you in your condition. You needn't read…" Francis started to say before his mother's frosty glare stopped him mid-sentence.

"I am pregnant, not dying. One would think I was ready to faint at any moment the way everyone is treating me. The letter. Now!" Catherine shrieked before Francis placed it in her outstretched hand. Opening it, she read slowly and without reply as her children and Mary watched worriedly.

_To The Queen of France,_

_As I am sure you have already been informed, I have your husband in my dungeons. He has been rather nasty and not the best of prisoners. He attacked me without cause and my guards became a bit stern with his punishment. Bring Claude as well as yourself by tomorrow eve's last light or I shall return your husband to you in pieces as he returned my brother to me. I shall give his body the same courtesy he gave to my brother and keep his head for my own to be mounted in the Great Hall when our new King takes his place. Don't think you can trick me, Medici bitch. I have eyes everywhere._

_Marcel Philippe_

Catherine knew immediately what she would do. It wasn't even a question in her mind.

"We'll leave at first light. Is their rider still here?" Catherine asked as she rose from her chair.

"You can't seriously be considering this?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not considering it. I am going. No consideration is in order. Now about that messenger…" Catherine continued, unconcerned with Mary's worries.

"Mother," Francis interrupted with certainty in his voice. "You can't go! It's a trick to make you vulnerable. You know they will kill you!?" Francis questioned her with fear in his voice. "They aren't asking for anything except you and my sister. You won't save Father even if you go. He could already be dead for all we know! Please, don't go. We can at least fight from here! Don't let his death be in vain!" Francis begged her frantically before he felt the hard slap of his mother's palm across his face.

Silence filled the room as Francis looked at his mother in shock. His mother had never struck him before and when he looked into her eyes he saw no remorse towards her actions, only a cold determination.

"Never, ever speak to me that way again! I am the Queen and your mother. He isn't dead! I would know if he was, and I can't just leave him to die for if I did the very vows that I said to him before God and man would be in vain. Our love would be in vain! This knife that pierces my heart would be in vain. My whole damn existence would be in vain, so do not speak to me of how his death will be in vain if I go to him!" Catherine screamed unable to control her anger. "I would fight the devil himself and all his demon spawn to bring Henry back to me and this Marcel Philippe is just a worm of the Duke's who has been promised a rightly good sum to displace us all. I am not a foolish woman who goes charging ahead without thinking. I do have a plan to get Claude, myself, and your father out of their clutches alive and I will not be thwarted. They haven't seen violence like they will see it for touching what I hold dearest to my heart. I will plunge the dagger into that bastard's skull myself before I see your father dead at his hands! Now where is the rider who brought the message, Francis?!" Catherine harshly asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Down…in the throne room." Francis answered quickly.

"He shall lead us to the place they are holding Henry." Catherine said shortly as she moved toward her door. She would speak to the swine herself.

"Mother, I was only trying to…" Francis said trying to explain.

"Yes, yes, yes, trying to shield me and protect me." Catherine said as she turned back towards her son. "I know your motivations, but I can't let fear for my own life get in the way. Your father believes in my abilities. Try to have a little faith in me from now on." Catherine said before turning and exiting the room with Mary at her heels.

"I could have told you it wouldn't have done any good, brother. Have you not seen the fierce love she has for our father? She would rather die than be without him." Claude said as she stood and smirked at Francis.

"I thought that her children's fate and the fate of France would be enough to fill the loneliness in her heart." Francis answered sadly.

"The love that she holds, the bond that they share, that can never be filled by anyone or anything else. She loves us and would kill for each of us and she gladly accepts her duties to France, but that can never fulfill her as he does. Could the love you have for Mary ever be filled by a dozen kingdoms? Could a hundred children ever be to you what she is? She is your companion, the love of your life. Could you leave her to die?" Claude asked sincerely. "Take notes, big brother, because you obviously need a lesson in how strong the bonds you share with your wife should be." Claude said as she hit him with her fist before leaving him to think on her words alone.


	32. Going Into Hell

**AN:OK THIS CHAPTER WENT LONGER THEN I THOUGHT BUT I HAD TO GET THE DETAIL IN AND IT IS OVER 7,000 WORDS SO I CUT IT INTO TWO CHAPTERS AND I WILL UPLOAD THE SECOND ALONG WITH THIS SO I DON'T KEEP YOU WAITING. SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT THIS TOOK ME AWHILE TO WRITE BC IT IS SO LONG. I WANTED IT TO BE THE BEST IT COULD BE FOR YOU MY READERS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! ROUGH LANGUAGE AHEAD ALSO! MARCEL IS A CAD AND CATHERINE IS MEETING HIM HERE SO CRINGE WARNING! ALSO IN THE SECOND PART CATHERINE SEES HENRY AGAIN AFTER ALL THIS TIME! ITS SWEET BUT IT DOESN'T LAST LONG BC MARCEL'S MEN DRAG HER AWAY TO TERRORIZE HER SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT AS IT MIGHT TRIGGER ANYONE WHO HAS BEEN ASSAULTED BEFORE. NO WORRIES THOUGH BC I DO SAVE HER BEFORE ANYTHING TOO BAD HAPPENS! HAPPY READING ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN REIGN!**

Francis watched with sorrow in his heart as the small carriage carried his mother and sister away from him. Encouragingly Mary intertwined her fingers with his. She knew his words to his mother the day before had only been out of fear. He already felt that he had lost his father and he feared losing his mother as well. Surprisingly, he had opened up to her last night as he had lain by her side. They had talked most of the night. He had felt more understood by her then he had in ages and when he had made love to her she had felt that her heart might burst from the sweet way he caressed her body. They had become one, wholly and completely as they never had before and she thanked God for the change in attitude of her husband and prayed silently that both his parents returned.

Catherine waved one last time to Francis and Mary from the window of her carriage before settling back against the seat. She had warned them both to be careful of their actions while she was away. Mary's uncle was to never have any say government wise and the gates should be locked with his troops outside their walls. There wasn't any physical proof that the Duke de Guise was behind the uprising, but Catherine had heard enough from her own spies to never doubt his treachery. They needed physical proof to present to the nobles for this time he had filled too many ears with platitudes merely to be thrown out on the word of the King. It would throw their already fragile nation into all-out war and they were already weak as it was. French troops had thankfully returned last evening and were settled safely inside their walls so there wasn't any chance of a breach by the Duke's army. Catherine doubted his willingness to take the castle by force. He wanted to appear the best man to fill the Kingship and what would the nobles think of him if his plot for the crown was revealed openly? No, Catherine was quite sure Francis and Mary would be safe until she hopefully, returned with Henry. She mustn't worry over it at the moment. There was her safety as well as that of her daughter and husband to think about. They were willingly going into the castle of the enemy with no more than a fool's hope. Granted, Catherine had informed Roman and he would be arriving with enough men to subsequently destroy all who were rebels, but she still couldn't help the nervous jitters in her belly. They would be locked away inside with a madman. Marcel Philippe could have them all killed before Roman even breached the castle.

Taking Claude's hand into her own, Catherine spoke slowly and carefully, needing her daughter to be aware the danger they would be in, yet not wanting to panic her. "Claude, as we discussed before, you are the key to our escaping alive. Marcel is a bastard without any honour and he will want to claim his…reward as soon as possible." Catherine said with disdain towards the man as she slipped a small vial from her cloak. "I don't expect he will want to wait until a proper wedding ceremony would be performed. Even if he would, it is not in our best interest. I need you to give him the impression you want him. You must be very subtle about it. If you are overly seductive he could suspect something or think less of you for it. It has been my experience that men like to keep what they treasure in a woman for themselves. Their egos bruise easily and we need his lust to overpower every other thought. Thankfully men don't often think with the head on their shoulders." Catherine said as she rolled her eyes heavenward. "You must be very careful when he gets you alone. We don't want him to ruin you, but he must think that he is going to get what he has bargained for. Deter him as best as you can from taking you to bed and slip this," Catherine said as she placed the vial into Claude's palm. "Into his wine. It will only paralyze him and it is slow acting so you must keep him talking. Bargain as best as you can. This isn't a game you can afford to lose. I would do it myself but he doesn't want to bed me." Catherine said with venom in her voice before her eyes turned soft as she looked into Claude's eyes that mirrored her own.

Catherine remembered the small baby Claude was when she first held her in her arms. Her heart broke for her youngest daughter. If their plan failed, Claude would be the one to suffer the longest. She would be raped by that animal every night until his interest waned then thrown out to those monsters he called men. Catherine knew what that felt like. It was a fate worse than death because it stayed with you. Every night the memories haunted you, and just when you thought you were finally escaping their terrors they came fighting back with a vengeance, reminding you of how worthless the world really thought you were.

Catherine hugged Claude to her before stilling her emotions. Now was a time for strength. Weakness must not be shown by either of them. "I hate with everything inside myself to put you in danger, but it is our only hope as I see it. If we can distract him long enough Roman can get his men inside and take the castle. We have to give Roman that time. He will bring his most skilled killers and our survival hinges on you being able to distract Marcel. We both have to be stronger than we ever have, my darling. They must never see our fear. Do you understand?"

"Of course, mother. How could I not? With the Valois blood in my veins and the cunning of the Medicis how could I not? I know the danger we are going into and I know my part. I will do my best. Just hope that Uncle Roman arrives undetected in time." Claude said as she patted her mother's hand before hiding the vial in her cloak. "Oh, and, mother, try not to let your anger get the best of you. I'm sure Marcel will say every vile thing he can to provoke you. He will look for a reason to punish you openly."

"If I know Roman at all, he will move as silently as possible. He assured me he has hired mercenaries who move like the wind; fast and invisible. It is one blessing of being borne into my family, and as far as Marcel is concerned I know how to respond to crude men. One thing French Court will teach you is how to deal with the beast inside them. I suspect your father was provoked into swinging and was then beaten. Henry has never taken insults well." Catherine said pulling her cloak more firmly around her body to keep out the cold. "I told him one day it would get him into trouble. Not that listening to others has ever been easy for him either. Although before he was…" Catherine said sadly as her voice broke, "Before this rebellion, he was becoming better about it, with me at least. In our younger years he would have died before coming to me first, but he's changed so much for the better. I don't know what I'd do if…"

"Mother," Claude said shushing Catherine with a hand to her knee, "Father will come back. Everything will be fine, I know it will. Let's just focus on the plan." She said as she consoled Catherine before taking her mother's hand with a soft smile to comfort her.

Catherine and Claude sat silently for most of their trip, both consumed in their thoughts. They stopped only a handful of times on the road as they proceeded with haste before they viewed the small castle in the distance. The sun was setting behind what was left of the decaying fortress as the rays glinted off the moving river behind it. From behind the carriage came the fast clip of a horse's hooves on dirt as Renou rode up beside it. Hearing him call for her, Catherine bade the driver stop the carriage long enough to speak to him. Renou threw his reins to another rider and sat inside as he was bid.

"Did you encounter any problems?" Catherine asked before he even greeted her properly.

"None, Milady." Renou answered as he sat awkwardly in the small space.

"Where are they?" Catherine inquired with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Heading around from the south side. They should be in position by the time you enter the castle. Your cousin said to inform you they will move from the trees as soon as it is dark enough to be safe."

"Very good. You may go now." Catherine ordered as Renou bowed his head awkwardly and removed his large frame from the carriage. "Oh, Renou," Catherine said as an afterthought, "Stay close when we enter."

"I will always protect you with my life, my Queen." Renou answered with a smile before hurrying for his horse.

Catherine commanded they continue and with a jolt they made their small journey to the gates where a brute of a man commanded to speak to the Queen. Catherine emerged from the carriage with Claude at her heels.

"I didn't come all this way to speak to the lowest in the company or to be kept waiting outside in the cold. Where is your leader, Marcel Philippe?" Catherine asked coolly as Renou joined her at her side.

"He awaits you inside. I am to inform you that only yourself and your daughter may enter." The guard informed her clippedly.

"This is to be a peaceful gathering, is it not? Forbidding my guards to enter wouldn't be counted as peaceful in my estimation." Catherine fired back.

"I am under strict orders to…"

"I can still have your head in my hands before your comrades inside even know what is happening. Don't push me if you value your life." Catherine said harshly.

"A fate worse than death awaits me if I let your guards through." He countered.

"Then you may tell your leader that I was here and you caused me to leave." Catherine said in a snippy manner before turning on her heel for the carriage, expecting him to relent.

"Wait!" The man called out hastily. He would certainly be dead if he returned empty handed. "I suppose one guard wouldn't be so bad." What harm could one guard cause anyways? He would die soon enough.

Catherine smiled inwardly before turning back to him with a hard stare. One guard was all she needed, but he wouldn't know that until it was too late.

"Very well, if we must be treated as heathens." Catherine said curtly.

Catherine, Claude, and Renou were escorted inside the gates. Once inside they were taken through a passageway with ldim light from the lanterns to show them the way. Claude slipped and almost fell when they were made to climb a circular staircase to be brought into a large room. The guard had called it the Great Hall, but there was nothing great about it. It was wet and cold and much smaller than any of the meeting rooms at home. Catherine clutched her cloak tighter around her shoulders to comfort herself when they entered. The men scattered around the room leered as if they hadn't seen a woman before. Memories of a time long ago when she had been stared at in a similar fashion caused a shiver to run up and down Catherine's spine. She put on her most uninterested face and held herself with as much grace as she had ever had when a whistle sounded from across the room. They wouldn't see her flinch. She recognized Marcel from his perch on the landing before her. One booted foot sat on the floor while his other dangled over the edge. He wasn't a large man, of medium height if she remembered correctly. Simply dressed he wasn't much to look at and his dirty blond hair lay haphazardly all over his head. She bet he hadn't bathed in weeks from the look of his disheveled appearance.

Sneering at her with yellowing teeth, he disrespectfully acknowledged her presence. "Well if it isn't the Queen bitch herself come to grace us with her presence." Jumping up from his seat, Marcel made his way down the few steps and stalked toward Catherine. "I didn't think you would actually appear. The Medicis aren't known for their negotiating skills. Too proud hearted. You mustn't be a true Medici," Marcel said as he invaded Catherine's personal space standing toe to toe with her intimidatingly. "Or your years among the Valois swine have softened your cold heart. Tell me, what else is soft and welcoming about you?" He asked as he challenged her.

Catherine wanted to step back as he towered over her. He stank of body odor and horse shit that invaded her senses and turned her stomach. Under normal circumstances, Catherine would have had him thrown from her presence for such disgraceful conduct, but these were not normal circumstances and she would not give an inch. She would die before she would bend to his will and Marcel saw that in her eyes. Seeing the tension between the two of them, Claude thought it best to intervene.

"Marcel," Claude said as she dipped into a curtsy before presenting him her hand, "I do wish our meeting were under better circumstances. Although I must admit, I am flattered that you asked for me personally. Do you think of our time together often?"

With a wink at Catherine, Marcel turned to acknowledge Claude. Taking her hand, he kissed it respectfully before bowing to her.

"I think of you every day, princess. No matter the circumstances, my heart rejoices to see you. I knew we would be united someday. I am unworthy of your affection, yet glad to know you share no hard feelings against me for your father's captivity. The things men will do for love." Marcel said wistfully as he looked longingly into Claude's eyes.

"Of course." Claude said as she plastered her most adoring smile on her face. "I quite admire the fact that you felt so strongly about our marriage that you went to such extremes. I am sure we will be very happy together. I also forge toward what I want. Mother has always said that I am stubborn, haven't you Mother?"

"That is because you are, Claude." Catherine answered with ice in her voice.

"See how she disdains me? I prefer to call myself strong headed. It is acceptable in men, yet unacceptable in women. Why is that, my love?" Claude asked her voice filling with wonder stroking his ego as she took the arm Marcel offered her as he led her to the seat he had been sitting in.

"Well, most men find women with that trademark hard to tame. I, however, find it endearing. I don't seek to master you, darling. I want you to feel free to share everything with me, and I with you." Marcel answered.

Catherine rolled her eyes at his back. What a load of shit! How he ever thought her daughter would fall for such malarkey was treasonous in itself! The man had quite the silken tongue. Catherine imagined cutting it out herself while Marcel held him down. What would he do without his lying member then? Oh, or maybe she should have his dick cut off. Whatever would he do without the ability to please himself? Catherine guessed he would go utterly mad. How would scum like him ever be capable of thinking without their second head to lead them?

"We will be married soon and will share everything I'm sure." Claude said with a seductive smile only Marcel could see before biting her lip and lifting her head so he could see a bit more of her neck before she exclaimed. "I am a bit warm. Could I take this off? It was an awfully long journey and I am quite tired of its confines."

Marcel looked hungrily at Claude's covered form before leaning in so only she could hear him. "I would love to see you, princess, but I prefer not to share what is mine with others. Might I have you escorted to my chambers? You may rest there and after I have finished this naughty affair, if it meets with your approval, join you there so we can talk more in depth without being disturbed."

"That is very pleasing to my ears, Marcel. Then I can shower you with my love undisturbed." Claude said before taking his hand and standing. "Don't be long." Claude said with promise before kissing Marcel chastely.

Catherine sighed inwardly. She knew it was an act but it still sickened her to see her daughter kissing the man who had caused them so much pain. When they parted, Marcel ordered Claude be taken to his room and given anything she asked for. When Marcel watched the sway of her daughter's hips as she left, Catherine could take being silent no more.

"If you are quite finished, there are other matters besides my traitorous daughter and your needs as a man to be addressed here." Catherine said snarkily.

"Such as?" Marcel said uncaring as he turned to face her.

"The release of my husband!" Catherine spat at him.

"And why, exactly would I want to do that?" Marcel said nonchalantly as he flicked his eye up and down Catherine's frame still covered in her fur. "Oh, forgive my inhospitable nature. You must be quite warm in that fur. Take it off." Marcel ordered.

"I'll do no such thing! I have done as you have asked now let us go." Catherine said defiantly.

"If you do not do as you are told I shall have all your clothes ripped from your body. You aren't the one in charge here!" Marcel yelled. "I am and I shall take whatever I like from you. Take off the damn cloak!"

Catherine looked at Renou out of the corner of her eye. She knew he would attack any man who dared touch her and would in turn be killed. There were at least twenty men in this room alone not to mention those who paraded through the dark corridors that had led them here. They had no other option at this moment. She hated obeying the demon that slunk toward her, but she wouldn't have the men that stared at her touch her unless she had no other choice in the matter. Catherine removed and handed it to Marcel who promptly threw it to one of his men.

"Get rid of it. She won't need it." Marcel said ominously.

Catherine's breath hitched in her throat as she felt dozens of pairs of eyes undress her and cradled her stomach with her hands. They couldn't hurt her! It would kill her baby.

Catherine felt bile rise in her throat when Marcel circled her as a lion stalked its prey. "Now, let me think, what should I do to you? Hmm," Marcel said as he stepped close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck behind her. "I have your husband in my dungeons, you have brought your daughter to warm my bed, what more could I possibly take from you?" Marcel asked sinisterly as he viewed her hand protectively placed over her belly before walking around to face her with a knowing look in his eyes.

Catherine tried her best not to flinch when he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "What a rare treat! Shall I have the soldiers fuck you until you discard that Valois imp from your womb?"

Catherine's stomach dropped at his words. Not that! Not again! He couldn't be that cruel of a beast, Catherine thought as she tried to hide her reaction.

Pulling back from Catherine, not seeing the fear he thought it would bring her, he tried a different tactic. "Or maybe I'll let you see what I've done to your mighty King. Shall I give you a few minutes with him before I have my soldiers chop him to bits?"

Catherine's anger flaring she couldn't help the red that flew to her cheeks as she forgot to bite her tongue. "You bastard! I have done what you asked now you should set my husband and I free."

"Those aren't my orders and I wouldn't even if they were. Your husband cares nothing for the people of France. He has drunk and whored his entire reign to leave the common people to fend for themselves. The people are tired of the King just as I tire of this conversation with you. Your daughter awaits me." Marcel said as he grabbed Catherine by her wrists and pulled her flush against him.

Catherine grimaced as his hands roamed over her body and as the sneers and shouts of the rebels met her ears. Bitterness filled her throat as she saw Renou move slightly at her left before she shot him a look telling him to not confront Marcel. He would just die needlessly before he had taken two steps. They were severely outnumbered.

"I might be convinced to be merciful to you and the child you carry if you were willing to be more understanding of my needs. Your daughter is unlearned in how to please a man properly. You however, have something that your husband still desires after all these years and I am curious as to what that is. Join me in my chambers and show her how to please me and I won't turn you over to my men. They will be quite vigorous after so much time away from their wives. I could protect you from their vile,"He caressed his hands down to squeeze her hips in her hands as he moved his lips closer to hers, "Natures." Before kissing her roughly and invading her mouth with his foul tongue.

His stench filled her senses as her stomach churned as he violated her publicly. Catherine pushed as hard as she could against his chest trying to move him off of her unsuccessfully as he only held her tighter. Catherine did the only thing she could think of to get her off of her before she vomited into his mouth. She bit down as hard as she could on him until she tasted his blood against her tongue. Marcel pulled back quickly with a yelp finally letting her go as Catherine spit his blood onto the floor and gasped for air.

"I will never lay with you willingly! I am not some whore you can order around as you like! I would rather die first!" Catherine shrieked as she straightened herself.

In anger, Marcel turned his back on her before saying, "So be it!"

Catherine didn't have time to jump back before Marcel turned and struck her cheek with the back of her hand. She yelped in surprise when the bones in his hand connected with her nose as his ring scratched her cheekbone as it carved across her flesh before she stumbled back. Renou caught her before she could fall to the ground, saving her momentarily from more pain.

"Confine them to the dungeons. Let her say goodbye to her love and then put her in another cell and have the men visit her as they wish. We will cut all of their heads off at first light." Marcel commanded as Catherine and Renou were dragged from the room and through the dreaded halls of hell where they had come to meet their deaths.

**HANG ONTO YOUR...WHATEVER YOU WANT TO HANG ONTO! TAKE A DEEP BREATH, HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND THEN GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	33. Attack Of Demons

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN REIGN!**

**AN: HAPPY READING BUT THERE IS A VIOLENT SCENE AGAINST CATHERINE SO BE CAREFUL OF THAT IF IT BOTHERS YOU!**

Catherine gasped when she was pushed into the cold damp room. Renou had been stripped of his sword and thrown into a room farther down. Catherine shivered against the cold that invaded her gown as she looked around the dark room. She strained her eyes as she looked downward careful not to fall. There wasn't any light except for the small amount that peeked through the bars from the hall but it wasn't enough to light up the corners and vanquish the darkness. She almost screamed when something ran across the toe of her shoe, probably a rat. Henry was supposed to be in here somewhere, but she hadn't stumbled upon him yet. A moan from the black that surrounded her stopped her movement.

"Henry," Catherine said softly as not to alarm him. "Where are you?"

"Catherine?" Henry said questioningly, "Have you come to torment me again, my love?"

Catherine turned toward his voice in the farthest corner from the door and finally her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw him lying there looking up at her with clouded eyes. Her heavy heart burst open with joy and sadness as tears sprang to her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She immediately moved to take him in her arms, uncaring about the dress she wore as she knelt by his side in the grime that covered the stone floor. Henry hissed in pain when she touched the wounds on his body.

"I'm here! I'm really here and I'm so sorry, darling. I knew this would happen. I saw it and I couldn't save you from it! It's all my fault." Catherine cried as she moved his head into her lap careful of her belly as she sat back against the wall and tenderly stroked his face.

"None of this is your fault, but you shouldn't have come. They want to…" Henry said laboring for each word before breaking into a fit of coughing.

"It doesn't matter what they want to do to me. I had to see you again, mi amore." Catherine said when his body calmed from its fit.

"Could you just hold me, Catherine? I've missed you so. I've dreamt of you every night. The dreams were so real. One night we even made love." Henry said dreamily as he held her hand to his chest weakly.

"Henry Valois, if that is your way of trying to flatter your wife…then, consider yourself quite accomplished." She said as she gave him a gentle smile.

"I always feel accomplished with you, wife." He said sincerely as he laid his hand on her now visibly growing belly before asking wistfully. "What do you think our child will be?"

"Oh, I think you would have had your little girl and I think she would have had you wrapped around her tiny little fingers." Catherine said sadly as she thought of how she wouldn't hold her child in her arms.

She had thought that Roman and his guards would have arrived by now. Their chances of making it out alive were slim and soon enough the soldiers would come. They would take her somewhere and even if she managed to survive their ravaging of her body, more than likely their child wouldn't survive. How many would take her? Catherine had counted twenty inside and there had been at least double that amount roaming the courtyard when they had escorted her through the gates. Word would travel quickly and she would be made to submit to every cruel act they wanted to perform on her body. She would fight against them as best she could for she would never willingly let them inside herself and she knew they would make her pay dearly for it.

Seeing the pain in her eyes, Henry tried to sit up to face her. He wanted to hold her before they came back. He wanted to kiss her while he still had the chance. God only knew what lay in store for them and they both needed a small moment of comfort before the storm that surrounded them swept them under. His body didn't agree and he came crashing back down against her with a cry of pain as another of his wounds split open.

"Lay still, Henry. You must save your energy!" Catherine wailed.

Answering through gritting teeth Henry pleaded with her. "Help me sit up."

"But why? You needn't waste…"

"I am not going to waste time arguing with you. Precious little of it is left for the two of us and I shan't forgive myself if I waste this chance." Henry said grunting as Catherine helped him to sit up beside her.

"Now, what are you going to…" Catherine started to say before being cut off as he touched her soft lips gently to his dry, cracked ones.

Catherine's heart soared within her. They might be in a dungeon, they could be killed at any moment without another thought for the lives that lay before them, but as he kissed her and sealed their bond once more none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was here and now. They were both alive and together and she found courage to hope that maybe all wasn't lost for them. Maybe Roman would arrive in time? Maybe they would live beyond the rising of the sun? Maybe they would hold their children in the safety of their embrace again? Granted it was a fool's hope, but it still put a desire in her heart to live.

Henry felt that his heart may burst within him as he held his entire world in his arms. Catherine had always meant, had always been everything to him. To have recognized it so recently was a curse upon him. He would give anything in return if they could only be free to live in happiness together. Yet he knew he would die here, probably in this very cell alone while he thought of the pain his wife would go through at their hands. He knew Marcel's threats had been promises. He had looked into the man's soul and only seen evil intentions. She would be wrenched from his hands and all manner of disgusting fiends would break every part of her before they killed her and there was nothing he could do about it. Hell, he couldn't even protect himself.

Their precious, stolen moment ended with the slamming of the door against the wall as three of the soldiers entered, shattering the stillness in the room and causing Catherine to shiver at the abruptness. She knew what they came for and could guess what would occur now.

"Awe, isn't that nice of our King to warm her up for us? Very noble of you to think of your subjects in this manner." The first guard who entered said as he bowed dramatically and showed his yellowing teeth in a crooked grin.

Henry held Catherine tighter against him.

"You are a disgusting son of a bitch without any dignity." Henry growled as the three men, one with a lit candle in his hand, surrounded them.

"I suppose he didn't like your tone. No matter, he'll be dead by morning." The soldier who held the candle smirked as the one who hadn't spoken who was larger than the other two stalked toward the couple to remove Catherine from Henry's weak grasp.

"Please, just a few more moments. I'll do as you desire if you'll only give me a few more minutes with my husband." Catherine pleaded with the man who bent down to pull her to her feet.

"You'll do that anyways. It is true we aren't to kill him till the morning, but I can personally make his last few hours much more painful than they have to be if you displease me too much." The man who grasped her to her feet bellowed ominously as she looked into his cold, dark eyes. She wouldn't be shown any mercy from him.

Catherine slapped at him when he grabbed her arm and clung to Henry with her other as tears started glistening in her eyes. She wasn't going to be allowed to say goodbye or to even tell him how much she loved him?

"Please, no!" Catherine cried as the man pulled her away from Henry and slung her over his shoulder as she kicked and hit against him. "Not now! Henry, I love you with all my heart. I always have and I always will."

"I love you, Catherine!" Henry yelled after her as they carried her away slamming the door shut behind them leaving him to grieve his inadequacies in her most vulnerable time.

Catherine fought against the man who carried her screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs as she was taken against her will down a corridor to a room not far from the cells where Henry and Renou were being kept before being plopped down onto the floor.

"Guard the prisoners. I'll call you when we are finished with her so you can have your turn." The man who had carried her said to the man who had held the candle.

Catherine hurried to her feet and backed away to the other side of the room as she was left alone with her two captors, surveying the room for anything she could use to defend herself. The room was sparse of anything except a bed in the corner. Catherine jumped back as they inched closer to her.

"The harder you fight, the worse it will be on you. I don't like to strike women, but my comrade there who carried you in," The second guard said pointing to the bigger man. "He loves a fight. It gets his blood flowing. Says it enhances the experience for him."

"That's because it does. I'm already hard as a rock. I might split her open on the first go." The man grinned maniacally as they worked Catherine into the corner.

"Stop!" Catherine yelled when the smaller man grabbed her and pulled her to the bed. She thought her heart might explode in fear when he threw her down and pulled her arms over her head as the other man crawled on top of her. "I am a Medici. I have money. How much do you want? Please, don't!" Catherine begged as he grabbed her clothed breast and tried to kiss her, only missing her mouth as she turned her head fast enough for him only to catch her cheek.

Catherine's whole body shook as memories of her childhood torture came back full force. She could barely breathe from the weight of him as he pressed her into the dirty mattress beneath her. He ripped her dress with his own hands from her breasts for her disobedience and pulled it down to reveal her chest to him. Catherine closed her tear-filled eyes and tried to close her mind off to the horrid things he was doing to her when he started kissing the skin that had been revealed to him. Catherine's eyes opened when he abruptly stopped and removed his full weight from her. Had he relented to her pleas and decided to offer her mercy? Luck was decidedly not on her side when she saw him untie his pants and reveal himself before pulling her dress up her legs. NO! NO! NO! THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN! Fire and fear ignited within her as she kicked her legs against him, one of her feet connecting to his gut as the other hit him in the jaw. The big man was surprised by the strength of the much smaller woman and drew in a sharp breath when her foot kicked his stomach.

"You little bitch! I was trying to be nice." He raged. "Roll her over. If she wants to act like a bitch, I'll take her like a bitch."

Catherine screamed when she was flipped onto her stomach as the laces on the back of her dress were cut haphazardly by a small hunting knife one of them extracted from their jacket pockets before they pulled her now ruined dress from her body leaving her clothed only in her shift. With her hands held above her and face down in the mattress, she could only cry when the man behind her lifted her shift and revealed her backside to him.

"Now that is what I call an ass." He said as he gripped her in one hand, causing Catherine to cringe and try to move away to no avail as he lay over top of her. "No wonder your husband was so enraged when Marcel mentioned sharing you with us. I wouldn't want to share you either." He mumbled as he gripped her hair and pulled her head roughly off the pillow to bring his lips closer to her ear as he spread her legs with his knees. "I beat him, you know. I marked his body with my whip as I'll mark you with my cock."

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang. Everything happened in a blur for Catherine as she was let go of by the man behind her as Renou ran into the room sword in hand. The man jumped off of the bed and grappled for his sword and rushed at Renou. Thankful for the element of surprise, Renou made quick work of the man, easily knocking the sword from his hand and shoving it up to the hilt in the man's stomach, blood flowing like a river onto Renou's hands before withdrawing it and letting the dead man fall to the ground with a thud as the man who held Catherine down pulled her from the bed to stand in front of him and put the knife to her throat. She stilled against him as the steel of the knife touched her throat.

"Let her go and I won't kill you like your friend here." Renou said as he kicked the man on the floor to make sure he was gone.

"Lay down your sword and I won't kill her now. This knife isn't very sharp and I would hate to have to carve away on her pretty neck. The pain is quite excruciating from what I've seen." He said as he dug the knife into her flesh a bit causing Catherine to hiss in pain.

Renou looked encouragingly into Catherine's fear-filled eyes, trying to reassure her that she would be alright before laying his sword down and kicking it away from himself.

"It really is too bad we were interrupted." The man holding the knife to her throat said as he trailed it down her body. "I would have liked to have gotten to know you better. We would have had a great time." Before he raised the knife above Catherine's belly.

Quick as a wink, Renou pulled a dagger from behind his own back and flung it at the man's exposed neck causing him to drop his blade to the floor. Blood squirted from the man's jugular and sprayed Catherine's face and hair before he fell dead to the floor behind her. White as a sheet, Catherine stood in shock afraid to move as she stared straight at her bodyguard. Renou hurried forward when her body started to shake, ready to catch her if she fell.

"My Queen?" Renou asked worriedly as she continued to stare straight ahead at the spot he had been before. "Are you hurt? Did they…did I make it in time?" he questioned as he averted his eyes from her form and took off his own cloak and draped it about her body. The material swallowed her small frame and when it touched her, she was brought back to reality.

"I…I can't…" Catherine said as she tried to answer him before her knees gave way.

Renou caught her in his arms and brought her to sit on the edge of the bed. Her whole body shook against him as he awkwardly tried to comfort her while tears spilled from her eyes. The whole ordeal had just been so horrible. Why did men think that women were to ever be treated in such a horrid way? She cursed every man that had ever been borne who thought and did such things as she sat in an awkward heap against Renou. He had never once acted inappropriate with her in all their years together. He had been a confidant of sorts, one she could always trust with her most valued information. Today he had saved her from a fate worse than death and she would never forget his kindness to her.

As she stilled her emotions, she pulled away and pulled his cloak tightly around herself before speaking. "Thank you for saving me. It seems I am in your debt."

"Come now, Milady, did you really I'd let them hurt you?" Renou asked with a slight grin as he handed her his handkerchief to wipe the tears and blood from her face. "And no gratitude is necessary, although I do appreciate it. You are my Queen. I made a vow to you a long time ago to protect you with my life and I shan't ever break it."

"I appreciate your loyalty nonetheless. That is very scarce as of late and I… well I never had a brother to protect me. If I had though, I would like to think he would have been like you, Renou." Catherine said sincerely as she brushed what she could of the mess from her face.

"You honour me with your words, my Queen." Renou said as he blushed and stood picking up his sword and sheathing it back in its scabbard before checking the corridor for the enemy. "It's all clear, but stay behind me."

"How did you ever get out?" Catherine asked as she stepped over the body of one of the dead men before following Renou out of the room.

"One of your cousin's men. They killed the guard and let me out. They are killing the rebels as we speak. I left him with the King while I hurried to find you."

"Thank God this mess will soon be over." Catherine breathed out as she hurried along behind Renou to join Henry once more. "And my daughter? Did he tell you anything of Claude?"

"No, Your Grace. I am sure they will find her though. First, we must get you and the King out safely. If your poison worked he should be snoozing by now, right?"

Catherine hoped her daughter was alright. The uncertainty still hovered above her as a cloud about to rain.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? NEXT WILL BE WHAT HAS HAPPENED WITH CLAUDE AND MARCEL!**


End file.
